Change Your Mind
by the-lights-there
Summary: "So, do you like vampires?" He asked but it came off as a purr to me. I felt my heartbeat increase as I whispered, "No." With that, a smirk appeared on his face, the smirk that makes all the girl's panties drop. "I bet I could change your mind." With that his fangs clicked out. Just like that twitchy woman behind the bar said. He. Is. Sex. Disclaimer: I own nothing, only OCs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I let Beth convince me to travel down to Louisiana to go to a freaking vampire bar. It was only a month after vampires came out of the coffin and my best friend grabbed me, packed up all of our stuff (after college let out for the summer), and ran for the Ohio boarder.

Beth wanted to go south to, what she claimed was, the most popular vampire bar in America. How could this be the most popular when vampires just came out? Nonetheless my curiosity peeked and we left Ohio and headed south.

"Ow, ow! Louisiana here we come!" Beth shouted out the window of my car as we drove down the highway. We were roughly half way to our destination and she still had the same level of excitement as when we left. After every overnight stop along the way, she always shouted out the window. Letting everyone nearby know exactly where we were going.

"Please don't do that, some of these cars are driving way to close for my comfort. You're going to loose your head," I pleaded with Beth. All the while hugging the inside shoulder to make sure Beth indeed, didn't loose her head.

"I can't wait to be down there! I mean how lucky is it for us that they come out of the coffin right before summer break starts?!" Beth exclaimed not even acknowledge my scolding.

"'Summer break'? You make it sound like we are in high school…"

"Yeah, yeah we're consenting college age women, who happen to be intelligent."

"Yeah, intelligent…We're driving a thousand miles to get to New Orleans to go to a vampire bar. That's intelligence."

"We're not heading to New Orleans! We're heading to some town called Shreveport!"

"Whatever, it's probably some hick town in Louisiana,"

Beth waved me off; she was use to my negativity. I can't help but feel like we are making a mistake driving south to go to a freaking vampire bar. Where we will most likely be drained of our blood and left in a ditch. That vampire woman on TV, what was her name? Nan…something said that everything about vampires was safe, that all the negative literature out there was incorrect, and that vampires just wanted to live along side humans. But I had an inkling that told me otherwise.

I wasn't watching TV the night that the news announced that vampires were real, like most people my age; I don't watch the news when I can be out having fun with Beth and our other friends. But I remember everyone's disbelief that they were real. That the news was just creating a big hoax to try and frighten their viewership with something new besides some deadly disease. I mean who wouldn't, vampires were things of fiction. I mean, my high school self always wanted to believe that vampires were real. I got my kicks off reading dirty paranormal romance novels that I kept under my bed like they were playboy bunny magazines for boys. I imagined that I would get swept off my feet by some charismatic ancient being that would offer me protections from the other forces.

I never thought that I would be heading south to try and find some. Like…like some fang banger. It's been four years since high school now; I'm not that same hormone fueled gooey eyed romantic. If vampires really existed, they wouldn't be like my romance novel. They were creatures of the night, with fangs and a thirst for human blood. Who knows if they have control over their urges.

"So where are we exactly?" Beth asked, breaking me out of my train of thought. She probably saw a worried look in my eyes, something that said I was over thinking again. Over thinking means that her trip would be shortened since I would turn the car back around and go home to the safety of my house.

"Ummm, you're the one with the map. Shouldn't you be keeping track?"

"Yeah, but you're the one driving!"

"I'm keeping an eye on the road, since we don't know where we are! I'm watching mile makers and exit signs!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, I'll figure it out…"

We had been traveling for a few days together now; she and I have been squabbling constantly. This is why I didn't dorm with her beyond the first year in college, best friends shouldn't dorm together. We ended up bickering like an old married couple by the end of the first year. If I hadn't made the move to get my own dorm room, we wouldn't be friends now I think. I know it should've taken this long to get from Ohio to Louisiana, but we were making it into road trip. Might as well take advantage of the fact that this was the summer semester, we had 10 weeks off from school. But I had to be back in time for my interview to get into the pharmacy school of my choice. I really should be working and saving up for pharmacy school but you should have a little fun every now and again, right? Even though I didn't agree with where we were going. I had a sickening feeling that we wouldn't be heading back.

"We….are….somewhere in….the northern or middle part of Tennessee." Beth stated, but it sounded more like a question to me.

"We haven't passed Nashville yet right? I've always wanted to see that place!" This was the part of the trip I enjoyed, stopping in random places on our way to our destination. This part is what is going to make up the stories for our trip.

"No, were going to be passing right through it! We should definitely stop there for a few days! It would be nice to get a hotel instead of sleeping in those gross motel rooms. I feel like we should have a venereal disease from them by this point."

"I think most of them haven't been cleaned in weeks, if ever," I shivered remembering the last motel room we stayed in. I had no idea where we were but ugh…I'm pretty sure that a murder had taken place in our room.

"Okay, we will stop driving when we get to Nashville!" Beth exclaimed, pulling out the red pen and started marking off potential routes to take.

"Yes! Then you can take over for a while and I can keep track of where we are!" I felt my spirits lifting. Beth just rolled her eyes and looked back at the map.

We finally found a hotel to stay at that had a room for us. Unfortunately, it appeared to be a vampire hotel. Even though the vampires had only recently started coming out, hotels around the country began popping up that catered to those who were light sensitive. Unless…they were already there and were just now allowed to be public about it. The receptionist looked warily at us, as we tried to convince her that we needed a room. Apparently these hotels didn't let just anyone in. It felt like a hotel for celebrities as we walked into our room. (Which had explained her hesitance.) The room had a king sized bed, we didn't care if we had to share. We spent the last 8 hours in the car together, we were just glad to finally be able to lay down.

"The room is sound proof, light tight; not that you two seem to need that," The bell boy explained to us, "We didn't stock your fridge with TruBlood. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, that's okay we are human!" Beth exclaimed with a bright smile.

"The light tight will be nice so we can get some rest. We've been on the road for a while now. I'm exhausted," I stated hoping he would leave quickly.

"You two just be careful okay? This isn't a place where you want to stay to long if you are like you are," The bell boy stated, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beth questioned.

"You two look very green to this, don't be stupid," He said, then he turned and left. Closing the door behind him, leaving before we could tip him.

"Well that was odd! What do you suppose he means?" Beth asked as she turned to face me.

"Exactly like he said, 'don't be stupid'. I think he knows better than us, that we have no experience with vampires and this is a vampire hotel. He was warning us to be careful," Taking in the warning with ease. I wasn't planning on talking or seeking out a vampire tonight, I just wanted to crawl into the bed and pass out.

"Well then let's go explore!" Beth exclaimed.

I just looked at her, it was night time now. They would be all over this hotel, I really didn't want to converse with one tonight.

"Can we just go to bed please?"

"Oh come on, Adriane! This was the whole reason we came down from Cleveland! That freaking city is soooooo boring! There is nothing to do there!"

"There is one vampire bar there, why didn't we just go to that one? We would've gone seen how it looked, turned around and gone home."

"But this is different, we're having and adventure. You of all people should be jumping up and down and the thought of meeting a vampire."

"That was in high school, I'm just being cautious. These things are real now, not some fictional story that takes place back in the 1800's."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Exhausted, we drove all day. Can we please sleep tonight? We can do bar hoping tomorrow night. When I'm more awake and have the energy to chase off the guys that are chasing you," I wandered over to the bed and fell face first into the pillow. It felt like heaven. Thank you, classy expensive vampire hotel.

"Fine, but I expect you to go all out tomorrow night, makeup on and everything!"

"Have you ever known me to go out without makeup on?"

"The last few days, I haven't seen an ounce of makeup on,"

"That's because we are **driving** ," I yelled.

"Fine cranky, go to bed, I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow night!"

"Freaking Beth and her freaking vampires," I grumbled into the pillow as I let the darkness encase me.

"Adriane? Can you help me with my hair?" Beth called from the bathroom.

I sighed as I got up from the bed, I really needed to go pee but Beth insisted that she was almost done. That was a half an hour ago.

"Beth, I really have to pee,"

"I'm almost done, I just can't get my hair to do what I want it to do," Beth pouted.

I sighed and took the bobby pin from her and started to manipulate her hair. I ended up pulling all of her hair into a side bun. Something that didn't scream "come and get me boys, I'm easy", but still looked nice enough for a girls' night out.

"Now can I pee?" I pleaded.

"Your good with these up do things, yep! It's all yours!" She exclaimed and scrambled out of the restroom.

I sighed and looked myself over in the mirror. I wasn't planning on going home with anyone tonight. I hoped Beth had the same agenda, I would hate to come back to the hotel alone. Or worse be kicked out and have to sleep in the lobby…

I found myself wearing a simple one shoulder crop top with a black tank underneath and a pair of skinny jeans. It was my simple bar outfit, I wore my glasses and pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail tonight, trying to send the message of not interested. I really just wanted to stay in for the night. I hated going clubbing like Beth had planned for us. I'd much rather spend a night at a quiet middle age bar. Where the dads were too scared to hit on us since we were at the age of their daughters and their wives were around. Of course there were the exceptions but those were easy to scare off with the right vibe. In my experience, forty something's were easier to send away then twenty something's, they knew when they weren't getting any and would go off quietly to find easier conquests. Twenty something's were out with their friends and needed something to prove.

I ended up leaving the restroom a few minutes later. Satisfied with the way I looked. Beth looked me up and down, nodded like that she was content with my outfit. With Beth's approval we left the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked, crossing my fingers mentally and hoping it wasn't a club.

"Actually, there's a bar here at the hotel. I was thinking we could go there?"

I wasn't really ready to go and converse with vampires just yet, "I was thinking about that too, but I thought that we should make that vampire bar in Louisiana our first vampire bar, since we haven't been to any yet," I hoped she agreed with me.

"Fangtasia," Beth corrected me.

"Huh?"

"I think that calling it by its proper name would be better then calling it 'that vampire bar'. Fangtasia," Beth stated.

"Oh, sure. We should make Fangtasia our first vampire bar." Brushing off her comment.

Beth sat on it for a minute as we waited for the elevator to come, contemplating, "Okay, we should do that! We haven't been to one yet. Let's keep our vampire bar virginity!"

I sighed internally, I wasn't ready to face a vampire. I don't know if I was being racist or just being a scaredy cat. I never thought of myself as racist but the way I was reacting every time I heard about the vampire bar I was starting to think I was; or what it me just being cautious?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have liked, followed, and reviewed my story! I have the next few chapters written, but I like being ahead of the curve so they will be posted on a weekly basis. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. I am in my final semester of clinicals for school, (WOOO!) so I will do my best to reply straight away!

Just you all know, eventually we will get to Eric, but it will be a while. Once we are there it will be a slow burn.

Anyways, this chapter is a longer one. So buckle down and enjoy!

* * *

"Adriane…." Someone hissed into my ear, I groaned and rolled over. My head pounded when I moved. I winced out of habit from my dorm room days when the light would come pouring in through the window, but then thanked the vampire hotel for being light tight.

I slowly sat up holding my head, "Not so loud…"

"Adriane, do you remember what happened last night?" Beth was sitting on her knees looking at me just to my right.

God, how much did I have to drink last night? I remembered having way too much to drink. We went to a bar just around the corner from the hotel just to make sure it was within stumbling distance. Which we ended up doing just that, Beth wanted me drunk and we were not going to pay for a taxi back to the hotel. We found this little bar that, I think, was more of a club then a bar. I remember clamoring onto the bar and belting out "Honky Tonk, Bedonkadonk" while pulling Beth up to shake our butts together.

"Ugh…yeah…" I don't know how I let Beth get me that drunk. Silently I vowed to never ever, ever, EVER drink that much again.

"It looks like you got a number!" She said pointed towards my face.

"What?" I exclaimed and clamored off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. In the mirror I could see black ink spread across my face. Dear God, I looked like a wreck! My hair was all askew, I didn't wash off last night makeup which was also all over my face. Even my shirt was tugged off to one side. My eyes trailed down my shoulders to my arm. Where I found smeared across my forearm was something that could have once passed for digits melted and smudged across my arms, "I don't remember this!"

"Someone bought us shots after your solo number! You must have had some extra fun!"

"I did karaoke?! I don't remember that! The last thing was us on the bar together. God that's so embracing!"

Beth chuckled, " I don't remember much after that."

"At least we didn't go home with anyone!" I exclaimed, "I just got his phone number."

"Oh, honey, those aren't enough digits to be a phone number. You hit on someone that gave you their hotel room,"

"WHAT?!" I looked down at my arm again to see that she was right, the digits were too few to be a phone number.

"I love it when you get drunk! You loosen up so much and just go crazy!" Beth laughed.

"Okay, okay, Adriane. You didn't go home with him, that's all that matters," I muttered reassuring myself and rubbed my forehead in vain hopes to massage away my headache and memory.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and get something to eat," Beth said still laughing.

"At least let me try and get this off of my face," I begged. I turned on the faucet and began doing my best to scrub the numbers off of my face.

"We should go looking for that room number! Get you laid for once! Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight then!" Beth called from the other room.

"Shut up!"

"I bet he was hot at least! You have really have the best taste in men when you are drunk! You always find the hottest single guy and get his number before any sober girl! I don't know how you do it!"

"SHUT UP BETHANY GREEN!"

"Oooo full name! I love it when you address me that way!"

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS BETHANY!"

Understandably, I did not want to spend any more time in Nashville then needed. I wanted to stay sober for the remainder of our trip in Nashville, wanting to enjoy it and not remember it for the night I got black out drunk and got some guy's room number. We ended up only staying for one more night to recover from my hangover. The light tight room was perfect for it along with the sound proof walls. It was nice to sleep in a luxurious king sized bed, that you seemed to sink into when you laid down. Compared to the motels we had stayed in during the beginning of our trip down to vampire country.

I felt at peace when it was during the day but at night I was on edge, waiting for someone to tear down the door and eat us. Somehow we did not run into any vampires while staying within their hotel. I thanked our lucky stars that was the case. However, it was mostly because I refused to leave the room at night. I looked forward to us moving onto the next area. Which hopefully would be Louisiana, where we would spend a few days. Then turn around and book it back to Ohio.

"All set?" I asked Beth as she finally finished shoving everything back into her suitcase while we stood in the hotel laundromat. Which I was surprised the place even had, but I guess some of the clientele would stay longer at this place then other hotels.

"Yes," Beth grunted as she sat on top of the suitcase to zip it shut.

"Awesome, let's get moving!" I exclaimed and practically skipped back to the car.

"I can't believe we didn't see one single vampire! This trip has been a disappointment thus far!" Beth threw her baggage into the trunk and slammed it shut. I tossed her the keys as she got into the driver seat.

"Yeah…disappointment."

"Oh, shut up. I know you are at peace that we didn't run into one."

"For all we know we could've ran into one. They just didn't make themselves known."

"Knowing our luck it was probably while we were drunk and they weren't interested in two wasted tourists," Beth turned the key in the engine and the car sputtered to life.

"Most likely," Though, I thought that we would've made us easy targets.

"You know it's not fair! In stories, the protagonist always run into the vampires in the beginning of the story."

"Be grateful we aren't in work of fiction. We would've run into vampires back in Ohio, when they first came out. Then, fallen head over heels and never had this lovely road trip."

"True…So how much longer do we have till we are there?"

"Let's see, according to the map we have around…550 miles."

"That's what? Like eight or nine hours right?"

"Somewhere in there."

"So I say we drive straight through!" Beth exclaimed turning the engine over and putting the car into gear.

"You are the one driving, let me know if you want to switch." I said and started directing Beth toward the highway.

Beth and I switched who drove once we were in Mississippi, from there she gave me directions through Jackson, MI to I-20 into Louisiana. Which would've taken us right to Shreveport. BUT, our car broke down somewhere in Renard Parish. We found ourselves ending up having to call a tow truck.

"I told you we should've taken my car…it had better gas mileage," I grumbled, while I swatted at mosquitoes all around me. It was too hot in the midday heat to sit in a dead car and wait for the tow. Even then we were still baking and grumpy from it.

"Yeah and your car would've broken down just outside of Ohio, at least mine made it this far," Beth retorted.

"How much money do we have left?" I sighed, I didn't know anything about cars but this one was definitely busted if not dead.

"Maybe enough for repairs? We'll be out after that."

"We could call your dad and get him to wire some money down?" I asked.

"I doubt he would do that. He didn't want us going on this trip to begin with. It's just what he wanted…Us breaking down."

"We're going to have to work our way back up there aren't we?"

"We could try calling your parents?"

Before I could answer her, the tow-truck pulled up. I hate to say this but, a large stereotypical mechanic got out of the truck and came over. He had the typical overalls on with a white t-shirt and thick books. He was covered in grease and smelled like oil.

"Ya the girls that called in a tow?" He asked, his southern draw was extremely strong. We were unquestionably close to the middle of nowhere. I watched him as he eyed us, probably pegged us for "city girls".

"Yes sir, it just sputtered and died," I said, trying to be polite and peppy even though I was super tired and cranky.

"Tow will be $200," He stated flatly.

"200?! For a tow! I thought triple A covered it?"

"Sorry sweetie, it's my shop. I'm the one towing ya to the shop. I don't take triple A. And before ya'll go callin' them again. I'm the only one in the area."

I wanted to cry, we were definitely not leaving this area for a while now.

"Okay," Beth stated, she was the one that handled the money for us. She was a freaking math genius. She was even planned on getting her Master's to become an accountant. If we were going to be stuck down here, Beth would be the one to find our way out while she managed the money.

"Where ya two stayin'?" The man asked as he began to hook up the car to the truck.

"We don't even know where we are," I replied.

"Yer just outside of Bon Temps," He replied, "Catfish capital of the south"

"Are there any hotels there?"

"Just motels, not many people stay for long. They are usually just passing through. Much like yourselves I take it," He nodded toward the Ohio state plates on the car.

"Yeah, we were planning on going to Shreveport!" Beth exclaimed, and I shot her a look.

"What are you two going there for?" The man stopped what he was doing to look us over again.

"Oh we were—" Beth started but I quickly cut her off.

"We were going to visit some family!" If my suspicions were correct this was a very conservative town. Just by the way he looked at us a second ago. They wouldn't take kindly for two girls going to some vampire bar that just opened up. Like many rural towns up north, I image the south was no more welcoming of the creatures of the night.

Seeming satisfied with my answer, the man got back to work hooking up the car, "Sisters, eh?"

"No, it's my family that lives out here. My friend just wanted to come along for the ride and keep me company," I gave Beth a look that screamed follow along while his back was turned.

"Yeah, it's a long drive for a girl to do on her own." Beth nodded while she followed my lead.

"Do ya'll wanna call your family?" He asked.

"We were actually planning on surprising them," Beth beamed, she seemed to be really getting into character here.

"Yes," I continued as I gave her a confused look, "We were ahead of schedule by a few days."

"Besides I would like to get a look of this town, Bon Temps," Beth finished.

"Can I make a recommendation for stay?" The man asked.

"Of course!" Beth exclaimed.

"There's a 'nicer' motel in Bon Temps, I can drop ya'll off there before taking yer car in," He replied as he finished the finally hookups and double checked his work. At least he was being nice, he could have made us call a cab to take up to the motel.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Beth exclaimed while she cupped both hands and brought them to her chest.

The drive to the motel wasn't as long as I thought it would take. It was just under a half an hour. The mechanic took our cell phone number and said he would call us sometime tomorrow to let us know what was the matter with the car and the cost. Beth paid him and he was on his way. We checked into the motel room and threw our stuff on the floor and collapsed into the scratchy bed.

"So how much do we have left for repairs?" I questioned Beth over a cup of instant coffee from the few packets by the night stand.

"We have to see how much it costs. Right now we have barely enough to get us back to Ohio."

"If the car is dead?"

"We're stuck down here till we can save enough to get back."

"We're not going to make it back for school in time are we?"

Beth looked at me with sad eyes, telling me exactly what I needed to know. My heart dropped into my stomach. We weren't making back for the fall semester. Pharmacy school would be pushed back until next fall.

"So what is this vampire bar supposed to be like?" I questioned doing my best to not freak out just quiet yet.

Beth looked away from me, like she was guilty of something. It wasn't until she said the following words that I freaked out, "I don't know."

"So you did all this research about the place but never saw pictures?" I replied setting down the coffee onto the night stand.

"The website was under construction; I didn't exactly have a way of looking," Beth stated, "All it said was the address and a 'full website coming soon'."

"So I'm going to possibly ruin my chance of ever becoming a pharmacist, and you don't even know what this place looks like? What if they never let humans in?"

"Don't be ridiculous Adriane. You always have next year. Besides they can't restrict humans like that."

"It doesn't matter Beth. Cause I'm going to ruin my future because you wanted to go to a fucking vampire bar over summer break. We couldn't just go to the one in Cleveland. NO! We had to go to the FUCKING one that was in the middle of FUCKING NOWHERE! Because the one at FUCKING home wasn't the TOP ONE IN THE FUCKING NATION!" I screamed. I don't usually cuss. But in this case I have to make an exception, those words made me feel so much better when I screamed them.

"We might be stuck down here for one semester that's it, it won't ruin your chances."

"Oh yes it will! Because they look at that FUCKING SHIT! I HAVE A FUCKING INTERVIEW SECTION I HAVE TO GO THROUGH TO GET INTO THE SCHOOL! YOU DON'T THINK THEY WON'T ASK WHERE THE HELL I WAS WHEN I WAS MISSING FOR A WHOLE SEMESTER?! OR EVEN WHEN I MISSED MY INTERVIEW"

"Calm down, Adriane. We don't even know what the damage is to the car yet!" Beth replied as she held up her hands to calm me down.

Just as I was about to scream at her again, my phone rang. I took a few breaths to try to calm myself. I let the phone ring a few times before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked as nicely as I could in my current state.

"Yeah, uh, is this the girl whose car broke down last night? I never caught your name," Someone said over the other line. He didn't sound like the man from yesterday, but everyone sounds different over the phone.

"Adriane." I specified.

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

"It goes both ways," I ground my teeth as I felt my temper rise again.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that they engine is blown. We can fix it but you are probably just better off getting another car," The man stated like he didn't even look to see what was wrong.

"Oh," I replied feeling everything melt away. I was truly stuck here. I mean I considered the car being dead, but the reality of it being dead dead was something else. If they didn't want to fix it, something was terribly wrong.

"What's the damage?" Beth asked.

"Engine is blown, we're going to need a new car," I replied covering the microphone then uncovering it again, "Hello?"

"Yes?" The other end replied.

"Thank you for looking, can you give us anything for the car?"

"100."

"But it was 200 for the tow!"

"I'm gonna have a dead car on my lot, that's barely worth anything. Not many people use these foreign cars around here. So it'll be a long time before I can even salvage the parts."

"But 100, sir, we are going to be stuck down here with no way of getting home! Can you at least give us the 200 back?"

"No can do, sweetheart. Call your family in Shreveport, maybe they can help you out," The line went dead.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed at the phone and threw it at the bed.

"What?" Beth asked.

"They will only give us 100 for the car! That's it!" I screamed. Wanting nothing more than to pull my hair out of my head.

"What?!" Beth yelled back, "We need more!" She wandered over to the bed and plopped down onto it.

"We're stuck down here, with no job, no car, and barely any money."

"What about your parents? I bet they would bail us out? They are both pharmacists they got to have a wad of cash laying around for you?"

"Same as your dad. My parents won't because they didn't want us down here."

"But, you're your parents' little angel! You've never done anything wrong! I'm certain they believe that you only came down because of me!" Beth was starting to sound frantic. It wasn't like her to break down normally that was my job. Which made it my job right now to calm her down.

"It's okay Beth, I'll give them a call and see if they will help us out," I got up and moved to sit next to her. I gently hugged her, and stroked her hair. I knew this would calm her down; it was something her mother used to do to calm her down when we were little. After a minute her breath came back to a normal pace, no longer staggered from her little panic attack.

"Alright, we should get this together soon. Hopefully, they will give you enough to rent a car back."

I stood up and walked over to the bed where I dug through the covers searching for the lost phone I threw. Upon finding it, I scrolled through my contacts till I found my parent's house number. It only took one ring till they picked up.

"Adriane?" My mother's desperate voice peeped over the phone.

"Hey mom, sorry for not calling earlier," I said and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew the slew of lectures I was about to get in one second. I had promised to call every night. But from yesterday's whole debacle I fell asleep before I could call. I prepared myself for the headache that was going to come.

"We haven't heard from you in 24 hours! You promised you would call every day! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry mom, it's been a hectic over here. Our car died; the thing can't be fixed."

"I told you, that you shouldn't have gone on that trip! I knew this would happen, I knew you would get suck down there! What did I tell you?"

"Mom, please don't do this," I moved my free hand to my temple to start massaging the already pulsating area, "There's no way you knew our car was going to break."

"I knew that something bad would happen! And look, you got stuck!"

"Mom-"

"Now you are going to ruin your chance of getting into pharmacy school! Just like you always wanted!"

"Mom, please don't."

"We should've never pushed you to go into pharmacy! We should have known that you would've found a way to push us away and rebel. Oh I wish you would've just rebelled in high school like your sister!"

"Mom! Stop this please! I'm calling to see if you would help us!"

"Oh that's the only reason why you called isn't it! Only for money!" I heard a grabbled voice next to my mother's. It was hard to make out but it sounded like my dad trying to get the phone from my mom, "Oh you go ahead and talk to her! She won't listen to me!"

"Adriane?" My father's voice came over the phone.

"Dad? Your home?" I questioned.

"Yes I started my vacation," He said calmly.

"I didn't know that you got vacations," I joked. My father was a pharmacy director for a local hospital, with my mother under him. Her dream was one day they would open up their own retail location and we would run it like a family business.

"Only now and again, they are already calling me asking me questions. What do you need dear?"

"Our car is dead. We barely had enough to get back home as is. If we rent a car we definably won't have enough to get home."

"Okay honey, how much do you two need?"

I gave him the amount and he took a second to consider the amount, "Did you call Beth's father?"

"No, but he wouldn't have helped us anyways," It was true, he wouldn't. Beth's dad was in a tight situation. As soon as Beth was of legal age to work, she had a legal part time job, but even before then she worked under the table at various other jobs. Her and her brother helped their father pay the bills in order to live in the suburbs. Which is why she was always good with money.

Dad took a moment to think over what I said. If it wasn't for my mother in the background, I would have made sure we still were connected.

"Adriane, we will not give you any money," Dad finally spoke up.

I felt the blood drain from my face, "Why?"

"Because you purposely defied us. We told you not to go take the trip. It is too close to your interview. Besides vampires are dangerous creatures, you should hear some of the stories your brother, Jake is saying about working downtown. More and more unsolved murders are being opened again because they have been linked to the vampires. I cannot condone you for going to this 'world famous' vampire bar."

"But dad-"

"I don't care if it was Bethany's idea. You made your bed, now you have to sleep in it. I love you, Adriane, but this is a lesson. A hard lesson that you need to learn. Challenging your parent's has penalties. Keep in touch and let us know when you are coming back home," With that he hung up. I set the phone down on the bed stand as I sat on the bed.

"So what is the verdict?" Beth asked, she was much calmer now. She must have thought the conversation went well.

"Looks like we are getting jobs around here. My parents are not going to help," I replied, Beth began to open her mouth, "During that time we are not going to that vampire bar."

There was no room for argument. But Beth would anyways, "But we drove all the way down here!"

"Yes and we had fun along the way. But we have to be focused if we want to get back up north in time for school. Who knows how long it will take to get the rest of the amount to go home."

Beth pouted and crossed her arms as she spoke, "Alright, fine. But where are we going to look for jobs?"

"Some place where it won't make a huge difference if we end up leaving within a few weeks."

"A restaurant?"

"That's a good place to start. I remember you having waited tables before, right?"

"Yeah for a summer before college started."

"Alright, let's call a cab and see where the closest restaurant is."

We got the number for a cab from the person at the front desk of the motel. Who was also kind enough to tell us where the closest restaurant was anyways. She said the name of the place was "Merlotte's".

"I heard they were looking for a server a while ago; I don't know if they still have the position open though." The woman said.

"Okay thanks! Do they have a bar?" I asked, I was pretty good at mixing drinks.

"Yeah, but the owner runs the bar part."

"Oh, thank you anyways!" I exclaimed just as the taxi pulled up.

We climbed in and ask the person to take us to Merlotte's. Which was only a ten-minute drive from the motel, a half an hour walk tops. If at least one of us got a job here it would be perfect.

"We could walk here if we needed to!" Beth exclaimed as we got out and paid the taxi cab driver, "That would save us on fares every day!"

"Let's not get our hopes set on this place just yet," I reminded her.

Merlotte's looked like it fit in a swampy area, with the dark roof and dark green painted exterior. Even the sign made it look like it belonged here in the deep south, almost like a dive bar mixed with a Denny's. But the taxi driver stated it was one of the more popular places to eat, if not the most popular.

"Hopefully they are open for lunch!" Beth exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me inside with her.

"If they aren't I'll be a bit pissed, we wasted a cab fare."

As I was dragged inside I couldn't help but smile at Beth's excitement. She was always the one for an adventure. Ever since we were little, Beth was always getting me into trouble. Now she was doing it again with this trip.

We were noticed just as we entered the restaurant, everyone looked at us strange. We stepped forward and gained the attention of a waitress that just came from the back of the restaurant. She was a petite blonde woman. She seemed friendly enough with a big smile on her face. I can't say I loved the uniforms, the short shorts that barely covered the butt and the tight white t-shirts with a small logo on the breast. The outfit was very much for the men I assumed, as I looked around to see the place pretty much covered in them. This must be Bon Temps version of Hooters. If I were to work here I would not feel comfortable in that.

She took a second to greet us, almost like she had to collect her thoughts on something. But as soon as she did, she had almost like a bounce in her voice something that was very welcoming, "Hey y'all welcome to Merlotte's! Just the two of ya today?"

"Yes, but actually we were looking to speak with your manager? We just got into town yesterday when our car broke down on our way to Shreveport. We were hoping you guys were hiring for some temporary work," Beth quickly said before I had a chance to say anything.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that!" Her apology seemed genuine, "We don't exactly have a manager; but I can do ya one better! Our owner is in his office. I think Sam is looking to hire a hand or two around here. I'll go get him for ya'll!"

The way she walked away was just like her voice, a bounce in her step and her ponytail as she disappeared around the corner near the kitchen window.

"She seemed nice!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah, we might actually be able to work here. Not a fan of the uniforms though."

When the blonde came back out, she quickly approached us with a big bright smile, "Sam said he would be out in a minute. Y'all can sit right here and wait for him. Oh and I'm Sookie by the way!" She pointed at the booth right next to the hostess station.

"Well thank you Sookie, I have to say I've never heard that name before!" I said with a smile, her own was very infectious.

"Not many people have," She replied still with a bounce in her voice.

"Is it short for anything?" Beth questioned.

"No, just Sookie," She smiled, "Can I get y'all anything while ya wait for him?"

"I think we are okay for right now, we're a little short on cash at the moment," Beth explained.

"Alright, well holler if ya'll need anything!" Sookie smiled and turned and practically bound away.

"She sure seems happy about something," I said as I watched her walk away.

"Unlike you, some people are just naturally happy," Beth joked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said as I played with the coaster that was left on the table.

Only a few minutes of waiting went by, before a man, I'm assuming Sam, came around the corner.

"Yeowsa," Beth whispered as she eyed the man up and down.

All I could do was lightly backhand her arm before the man came up to us. He was fairly attractive, not exactly my type, a bit old for my taste but still attractive. He had longer unkempt ashy hair, kinda reminded me of a dog with longer wispy fur. These grey blue eyes that seemed to be analyzing us from a far. He had a light 5 o'clock shadow, that was a mix of the same shade of ash as his hair and a bit more of gray. That seemed to give away his age to be a bit, somewhere in his middle to late thirties maybe. He wore just a plain button up blue plaid shirt, some blue jeans that fit just right around the hips, and a pair of brown worker boots. Which seemed to be the style around here, like they were always expecting to be stepping into some mud or something. I could see what Beth was eyeing as he walked over with his shoulders hunched over a bit from his hands being in his front pockets. She always had a thing for the older men. Just as he approached the booth I half stood up.

"Hi, Sookie told me that you two were looking for a position?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm Adriane Martinowski and this is my friend Beth Green," I said as I held out my hand.

"Sam Merlotte," He replied as he took my hand and shook it.

 _Where are these two from, I've never heard their dialect before. They sound a bit Midwestern. Their kinda pretty, they would bring in some more customers. I really could use some help around here, I hope they are looking to stay for a while._

I held onto his hand until he released mine. Something my father always said, you can always tell what type of person someone was by their handshake. A statement that was a bit truer with us. It was only through physical contact, but we could I hear someone's thoughts.

Something that was unique to my family as far as I was aware. Only a few of us could do this: my father, one of my brothers, and myself could do it. My father said that his mother passed it to him, with her grandfather to her. I know the linage goes back farther but to be honest I really didn't care. My father was the one who taught me to control it when I was young. My father claimed with deep concentration you could reach people the physical, but I wasn't interested. Very rarely did someone catch me off guard as is, and I thought listening in to someone beyond first introductions was too much. As I got older, people's thoughts became filthier and filthier. There was no need to listen in on people's personal porn sites.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Merlotte!" Beth exclaimed following suit.

"Pleasure is all mine, and it's Sam. So what skills do you two have?" He asked sliding into the booth, sitting across from us.

"Well I used to wait tales during the summer in college," Beth said leaning onto the table and closer to Merlotte, giving him a playful smile.

"Well that's always a plus, we are looking for an extra waitress around here. What about you, what can you do?" He asked.

"I worked at a fast food place for a few years in high school, then I was promoted to shift manager. I helped with counting money, closing paperwork for the store, and prep work for the morning shift. I may not have ever waited tables but I did take orders while still a crew person," I told him as he nodded along. "But if you don't need an extra waitress, I'd be willing to help out with busing, washing dishes and bartending."

"Oh so you two are in school?" Sam asked.

"We just graduated with our bachelors' this summer, we were taking a road trip down south when our car broke down. Now we need the extra cash to get back home," Beth explained.

"So this would be a temporary job?"

"Yes, only for a month or so. I have an interview with a pharmacy school that I need to get to," I interjected.

"How about yourself?" Sam directed at Beth.

"Most likely yes," Beth replied.

Sam looked us over, "I'd say this would be easier if you two weren't planning on filling temporary positions. I was hoping for something more permanent. But Dawn, one of our waitresses, is on vacation at the moment. I wouldn't mind if you, Beth, would fill that position for the time being since you have experience there. This would be till she came back from where ever she went off to, then we can discuss a position from there. "

"Not a problem for me!" Beth exclaimed.

"And I wouldn't mind some help around the bar area. Adriane did you ever do any ordering stock?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I had to cover for the general manager once and a wile when she was on vacation," I replied, trying to sound confident. I wasn't very good at ordering, I always overstocked everything. I was too scared of running out. But maybe here, Sam could teach me the proper way.

"This is one of the only bars/restaurants in town, so we get a high volume of clients at night. A lot of locals. Would you be able to keep up?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at me. He was gauging my experience. To tell you the truth, he was making me a bit nervous.

"I bet I could, sir," I replied.

"We'll try you two out for the night then. See how things go. If you do well we can go from there," Sam said standing up, "Are you too available for tonight?"

"Yes sir, we are!" Beth exclaimed.

"Alright, let me see if I can scavenge up a uniform or two for you girls." With that Sam left us at the booth and went around back.

"So what did you get off of him?" Beth asked quietly as she could as soon as Sam was out of earshot.

"Okay, first off don't go checking out the boss before we are hired. And second, he is honest; he is looking for someone more permanent then us. Also I don't think he has never been to the north; he can't tell where we are from. Not that I think Ohioans have much in the way of a dialect anyways." I replied. Beth was the only person that knew about my ability outside of my family. When we were little she found out. Made me swear up and down I would never read her. A promise I've kept. I've never had a desire to read her perverted thoughts anyways.

"Oh come on, we have a slight one. Especially being from Cleveland, we say 'mom' weird."

"What?"

"We tend to insert 'a's into other words, and we tend to draw out the 'a's in other words and make them 'hard a's."

"Hmmm, never thought about it. I guess we'll notice it more now."

"More like they will notice it more."

"You took a linguist class didn't you?"

"Naw, I took and **acting** class!" Beth exclaimed, singing the work "acting" and dramatically throwing her hand into the air while twisting her wrist, reminding me of an prima donna singing the highest notes in an opera.

"God you are such a dork," I laughed.

"Alright girls, I found two uniforms. I'll get some more if tonight works out. I hope they fit," Sam said appearing out of nowhere and handing us the outfit I didn't want to put on. But I really didn't want to cause a fuss on my first day. Smiling we took them, "The bathroom is in the back, you can change in there."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Merlotte!" Beth smiled at the man, looking up from under her eyelashes. I shot her a look; she was going to do this wasn't she, on our first day nonetheless.

"Please call me Sam, we're a little informal around here." Sam gave her a small smile, "Once you get your uniforms on, look for Sookie. She can show you around. I'll be in the office if you need anything." With that he walked away.

When he was out of ear shot I backhanded Beth's arm again, "Dude! He's our boss, knock it off!"

"He was the one who said it was informal around here," Beth shrugged and smirked at me.

"After you said, 'oh thank you, Mr. Merlotte'!" I said mimicking Beth with over exaggerated her voice breathily and motion of interlocking my hands and brought them to my chest.

"Whatever, I do not sound like that," It was Beth's turn to whack me.

"Come on let's get changed and look for Sookie," I scooted out of the booth and started heading toward the back to find the bathroom.

Once inside I slid into one of the stalls and started to undress and put on the new uniform. It was just as I expected, it barely covered my ass. It was probably covered a bit less than the other girls, since I had a larger rear end. I was a bit more pear-shaped then other girls, having a more bottom heavy frame. The shirt was a bit better thinner than I expected; I kept my black tank top on just so my red bra didn't show through. I didn't want to be known as a slut on my first day here. It fit nicely over my frame, not hugging it like it did Sookie. As I stepped out of the stall I heard Beth complain from the other one, "I can't get the shirt on! My boobs are too big!"

I groaned, unlike me Beth did have generous bosom.

"What size is your shirt?" I asked, praying it was the same size as mine so we didn't have to switch.

"Uh…Its a small!" She called back.

I cursed inwardly, "Hang on a sec, mine's a medium."

"You are the best Adriane!"

"Yeah, yeah," I entered the stall again and tossed her the shirt I was wearing over the stall, as she tossed her's over. I forced the shirt on, which was very tight. It was probably a previous waitress's shirt that was washed a lot and shrunk. When I finally got it on, I looked like a girl from Hooter's. My midriff hung out a bit at the end seeing as the shorts hug my hips tightly.

"Great, I'm going to be popular tonight." I groaned and walked out of the stall.

Beth turned and looked at me, "No you look fine, I think your just not comfortable dressing this way."

The uniform accentuated her features, her long black hair framed her face well, accenting her green eyes, and fell over her front and framing her breasts. As I said earlier she was more blessed in that area then I was. She left her tank top on under her shirt also, but her bra lines could still be seen through her shirt. The black shorts covered her more than myself. The tennis shoes she wore with the outfit made her legs look longer and showed her lightly tanned from her Italian heritage. Compared to her I was a white pasty mess.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll get a lot of tips tonight!" Beth winked.

I just gave her a look that told her to shut it, "Let's just go find Sookie."

We wandered out front to find Sookie by the bar filling up a red plastic cup with Coke.

"Hey! You guys look great! Sam told me to show you around! I'm so excited that ya'll are going to work here! Ready to get to it?" She smiled, damn her smiles were infectious instantly perking me up for the first night on the job.

"As ready as we can be!" Beth replied.

"Alrighty, let me get this to the customer and I'll be right back to show ya around," She quickly walked away to deliver the drink.

She was only gone for a split second, once she returned she showed us where everything was. From where the clean cups were to the numbering of the tables. Sookie made sure to leave nothing off the list, making her one of the best trainers I have had for a job.

"Sam said you were going to be mostly at the bar right?" Sookie directed the question at me, "And I'm sorry, remind me your name again."

"Adriane and yes, that is what he said," I replied.

"Alrighty Adriane," Sookie repeated my same and seemed to do repeat it in her head too, "Here's all the liquor. If we run out there's some in Sam's office but you should ask him about it before you grab more. Okay?"

"Not a problem, these are all the different types of pop you have? Where do you keep the pop boxes if one runs out?" I asked.

"All of our _sodas_ are in the back, I'll show you in a minute where we keep them," She said giving me a weird look for calling it "pop" and emphasized the "soda".

We got to work and the job was surprisingly easy. Drink orders were rather simple, nothing over the top girly mixed drinks. Mostly beers and straight liquor. When the first bottled beer order came in, I went for the small fridge next to all the hard liquor. The fidge had a solid door, when I reached inside to grab the beer, I found something that surprised me.

"We keep TruBlood?" I asked Arlene, the red headed waitress. Arlene had shown up late claiming her kids kept her from being on time. Sam brushed it off easily, telling her to call next time. Making it seem like she must pull that one a lot.

"Yeah, Sam bought some when it first came out. No one has ordered it yet, I hope we never have one of their kind in here…you know…vampire?" Arlene whispered the word "vampire" as if anyone could hear here in this place. It was starting to speed up for the dinner rush.

"Yeah," I just said and handed her the bottled beer after opening it. I had no desire at this point to meet any vampire. The whole trip was a bust, all I wanted to do was get home as quick as possible. Go to school and be done with it.

"By the way you are doing a great job keeping up. Have you done this before?"

"No I haven't, and don't jinx me just yet!" I laughed, "I served a lot in college."

"Oh honey I wouldn't worry about that." Arlene said sweetly and walked away with her order.

The rest of the shift went smoothly, and before I knew it the night was over. We followed Sookie's and Arlene's lead with the prep work for the next day. Which really just consisted of refilling bottles and shakers, placing coasters, and wrapping silverware.

"You guys did a great job today! I don't see why Sam wouldn't hire both of you!" Sookie exclaimed with that big smile. If I ever get out of here, that will be one of the few things I remember about her.

"Thanks Sookie," I said with a smile, "It's really nice to hear that. I was rather nervous, but these people drink liquor like I do, straight."

Sookie laughed, "I'll help you with the specialty drinks. We don't have a lot but they are super easy to remember."

I went to pick up one of the shakers and accidently brushed Sookie's hand as she reached for the same one. My eyes went wide as I felt a pulse of electricity come off of her skin. A surge of power ran through my body and I quickly pulled my hand away. I looked at Sookie and she seemed to have the same reaction I did. Even though it was just a split second I saw all of her thoughts that she had for the night, everything she heard from the others around her. She could hear their thoughts without having to touch them, like my father but better than he ever claimed.

"What was that?" Sookie asked as she looked at her hand.

"I don't know," I replied watching her warily, "You can hear other's thoughts?"

"How did you know that?" She asked quickly.

"I saw it when we brushed skin, you're a telepath." I whispered, knowing that others don't like their skills advertised.

"You are too right? I think I felt that."

"Only through physical touch, but you have so much power coming off of you. You can do it without physical contact." I was in shock by this. I never met anyone with similar abilities as my family.

"Wow, I've never met anyone like me!" Sookie exclaimed, she went to reach for my hands but stopped herself when I backed away a bit. That electricity was terrifying, I could feel how much power she had and I wanted nothing to do with it. I did not need to be shocked again.

"Like you how?" Sam asked appearing around the corner.

"Adriane's a telepath!" Sookie pointed at me.

"Woah! I really don't like advertising it!" I interjected, shocked that she just how easily she gave away a huge secret of mine. Beyond Beth and my family no one knew. Dad always wanted us to keep it a secret, something that was engraved into my brain. Giving that kind of information to Sam made the base of my spine tingle. It wasn't a good idea to tell anyone.

"You found one of your own, Sookie, that's pretty amazing," Sam said, "So you can hear thoughts?"

"Only through physical contact," I repeated, "I really don't like talking about it."

"Secrets are hard to keep around here," Sookie smiled.

"I'd really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. I really don't like using it," I replied shortly hoping to get my point across.

"You told them, Adriane? That was quick, it took you until third grade to tell me," Beth appeared out of nowhere, "I'm kinda hurt."

"It happened on accident," I stated, "I wasn't planning on sharing that part of me with anyone."

"We can keep it quiet, Adriane. It's safe with us. Just finish up your work here and go home for the night. I'll see you two tomorrow afternoon," Sam nodded and walked off. He wasn't the least bit shocked to find out, must be because of Sookie being a telepath.

"Okay you two are coming over to my place tonight so we can talk about this," Sookie stated simply.

"I really don't like talking about it," I repeated.

"You can wash your uniforms while over, I know Sam only gave you one for now," Sookie stated.

There was no room for argument, there wasn't a washing machine at the motel. We didn't have a choice. I grumbled and finished up the prep work for the next day. We found ourselves at Sookie's grandma's house within the hour. She shushed us as we crept inside, as to not wake her grandmother. Once we were safe inside her room, did she start bombarding me with questions.

"How long have you had this? Mine showed up when I was little," Sookie said.

"Well it happened when I was in preschool, which is when my father pulled me from school till I was able to control it," I tried summarizing it up as best as I could without saying too much. My father always warned me about only telling people you trust. I don't think Sookie would do anything with this knowledge but I didn't trust her just yet.

"Your dad pulled you? So he can do this too?"

"Yeah, so does my brother. My other sibling didn't get that gene. It's been known to skip generations," I stated.

"Why can I do it without needing to touch anyone? I mean the physical contact always strengthens it, but why do you have to have physical contact?"

"I don't know, that's just how it works," I said simply. My father always told me it took practice and a lot much energy to do it without physical contact. It would drain you of everything you had, he could barely do it and he has been training for years.

After being cornered into telling Sookie just about everything about my powers, I avoided bringing up the rest of my family and their skills. Some of them had a stronger skillset than I. But, she really didn't need to know everything about them. I think she was polite enough to stay out of my head. We were up till the wee hours of the morning before Sookie let up. The sun was just about to rise.

"Well we should be heading to bed, we only got a few hours till we gotta be at work. So let's get to bed, Gran will make breakfast for us in the morning," Sookie said with a yawn.

"Wait you want us to stay over? I don't want to feel like were intruding. Our motel is only a little it away from here," I quickly said before Beth fell asleep.

"And have you take a cab? It will take at least an hour for it to get here, let alone the half an hour to get there? If you walked it will take twice as long, and you would never get to bed once you got there. Go ahead and sleep here, it's really okay for you to stay," Sookie said while covering her mouth to stiffen a yawn.

I couldn't argue with that, as she tossed us a few pillows and blankets. I really didn't need one with this southern summer heat but it sure felt nice to be a little extra warmth against the cool floor. I really wasn't adjusting to this southern heat that well. I was used to it running around 75 degrees in the summer, not this 90 degrees with humidity.

Even thought the floor was uncomfortable I was able to fall asleep within minutes. The amount of energy Sookie shot off into me had the opposite effect then I would have expected. I wasn't used to that amount of energy given off by Sookie, there was no way for me to release it so it drained my own energy trying to control it. Every person I ever touch gives off some small amount of energy, but Sookie gave off a tidal wave of energy from a simple brush of skin. She had exhausted me.

I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the late update, we had an unexpected death in the family. My great uncle passed on Sunday, from what we suspect was a stroke. All we know is he got up in the middle of the night on Sunday, fell and EMT was unable to revive him. My great aunt decided against an autopsy, so we do not know for sure what caused his passing. Since that time, I haven't had much of a chance to get this up on Fanfiction since this came on so suddenly. Please forgive me for my tardiness.

Anyways, thank you to all those who have reviewed/ liked/ followed this story! I greatly appreciate it! We'll start working on introducing some more of Bon Temps in this chapter! As always please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Why do people always try to wake me while I'm sleeping? Beth's voice interrupted me in my moments of peace, while violently shoving me back and forth, "Adriane get up, Sookie's grandma made breakfast for all of us,"

 _Bitch needs to get up! We're going to be late for work! It's only our second day here! How will we ever get home if we don't get any money! Not that I really want to go back, something about this place is captivating. How the hell do so many attractive men live this close to each other without the rest of the world not knowing! Plus, I haven't gone to that bar yet! I would love to go! I know that_ _ **she**_ _would never want to go there now. Maybe I can sneak out one night and go, I bet someone here would want to go with me._

I was shot awake by her last thought, "Beth! Don't you dare even think about sneaking out!"

"What?!" Beth exclaimed looking shocked but then quickly followed with a dirty look, "You promised you wouldn't listen in on me!"

"And you should know to let sleeping dogs lie! I wasn't awake enough to stop it!" I exclaimed, plopping back into the makeshift bed, which really was a blanket under me.

"Can we just drop it? I'm not going, it's just nice to imagine going," Beth pouted, "Let me dream!"

"Fine," I sighed sitting up once again as I groaned. The hard wood floor did not do my body, namely my back, any justice, "Give me a minute and I'll be down."

With that Beth left and I expelled the breath of air I seemed to be held in. I hated doing that, it always felt wrong reading people. Even if I didn't mean to do it, Beth knew that but she still gave me that dirty look. I hate it when she looks at me that way. I can't control it first thing in the morning, she knows this! Even though at times, this power can be helpful, it can feel like a curse when someone looks at you like that. The look that screams "freak".

Maybe I am a freak? Beyond my family and now Sookie, there weren't to many people that I knew of that have our abilities. Some weird genetic mutation that caused us to be this way. Maybe we're some form of X-Men? I chuckled at that thought, us being X-Men. I could see it now, all of us piling into a private jet and taking off into the night sky to save the world from evil. Yeah, some X-Man I'd make, too scared to go to a vampire bar only a short while away. As far as I'm aware though, vampires are not mutants. They are dead creatures brought back to life by sharing blood from one and other. No mutations there, just some freaky supernatural being.

I took a moment to compose myself after getting riled on my internal monologue on vampires again. I found myself taking in Sookie's room, scanning for a mirror of some sort. Knowing myself, I probably look like a mess right now. I found Sookie's standalone mirror just next to her closet, I got up and approached the mirror. Just as I expected I was a mess. I threw my rat's nest of hair into a messy bun so it was out of my face and didn't look bad in front of people I didn't know. I rubbed the eyeliner that was smeared across my face off. Trying my best to look more presentable. I could still see the exhaustion that hung in my eyes and under them. I made a mental note to make sure that Sookie never touched me again, I do not like this feeling of being drained of all my energy.

I quickly went downstairs and into the dining room, hoping that the kitchen was close by. Which it was, attached to the dining room. I entered to see a kindly old woman messing with a cast iron pan on the stove top. Both Sookie and Beth were sitting at the kitchen table, both drinking from mugs and chatting away.

"Mornin', do you want any coffee?" Sookie asked as I entered the room.

"Yes please, I can't believe we stayed up so late. I'll have to use all my will power to not be cranky at work today," I replied stifling a yawn.

"Do ya take cream and sugar?" Sookie asked, doing her best to be a good hostess. Running around trying to please the guests as best as she could.

"Yes please."

"Gran this is Adriane, Beth's friend. I hope you don't mind that they stayed the night. They're new in town and I didn't want them to wander back to the motel after how late we were up last night," Sookie apologized to her grandmother.

"It's okay dear, it's nice to have a little company around here," She said with a smile as she turned to face me, "It's very nice to meet you, Adriane."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Stackhouse," I replied.

"Please, call me Gran, all of Sookie's friends do anyways," She said with a smile then turned back to the stove to keep cooking, "Please have a seat."

I sat down next to Beth, "What time is it?"

"Around 9:30," Beth replied.

I heard the front door open and the screen door slam shut behind it.

"Gran, I'm here!" A deeper more masculine voice called through the foyer.

"Take off your shoes Jason, I just cleaned the floor!" Gran called back.

There were two thunks as, I'm assumed, the boots came off. The man entered the kitchen looking shocked to see us. He was very attractive, more so then Sam Merlotte in my opinion. He had short blonde hair that shot up in the front in multiple directions, giving it the look of messy but kept look, that was frozen in place by hair gel. Obviously, he had been working for that "just rolled out of bed" look. He had soft brown eyes that gave you the impression that he couldn't hurt a fly. He donned a red muscle shirt which was cut down the sides it did exactly as it was meant to do, show off the muscles that ran along is ribs. I could see he was extremely toned with toned arms and apparently his abdomen also. He had loose jeans on, that hung at his hips from only a belt. Where there should have been boots were white holey socks.

"Jason, I told you to throw out those socks when I got you the last pack!" Gran exclaimed staring at the same thing I was.

"These are the new socks, Gran," Jason snorted.

"You go through sock much too fast, young man."

"It's the job Gran, all the standing and walking I do causes them to go fast," Jason retorted.

"Well, sit down. I'll just have to buy you some new ones. Breakfast will be done in a second," Gran said getting back to her work on the stove, "These are Sookie's house guests, Beth and Adriane. They are new in town. They are nice girls, Jason. I don't want you mess'n with them."

"What do ya mean by mess'n with them Gran?" Jason asked as he took a seat next to me playing stupid, and shot me a wink.

"You know exactly what I mean Jason," Gran retorted.

"Hi, Jason," Jason ignored his Gran, wiping his hand on his jeans then holding it out toward me.

I inhaled a little to help control whatever was going to happen when I touched his skin. I took his hand a shook it quickly and released, "Adriane."

I was expecting to have the same reaction that I had with Sookie. But was surprised when the burst of energy never came. He may not be special like Sookie then. That was good; I didn't have to worry about another person being inside my head.

"Then you are Beth," Jason said, looking over to my friend and pointing at her then releasing like a small finger gun.

"Yes I am," Beth said with a small playful smile.

Beth always had a way with men; they were just instantly attracted to her. She is much more attractive then I am, but I do believe that her generous bosom did help. No matter what shirt she wore, unless it was a baggy hoodie, her cleavage showed or was accented. I didn't think she cared though; she liked the attention from the opposite sex. I envied some times when she got most of the attention; it could be difficult when we were out together and I actually wanted to get a date. (Minus that one night a few days ago.) She was always a good wing woman though, trying to direct some of the attention my way when I was in the mood.

"So, where are ya'll from?" Jason asked as he stabbed a few pancakes from the serving plate onto his own.

"We're from Cleveland," I replied following his lead, but only taking one pancake.

"Where's that?" Jason asked shooting me a questioning look.

"Ohio," Sookie replied for us.

"What are you doing down here then?" Gran asked.

"We were going on a small road trip before school started back up," Beth spoke for the both of us.

"Oh, what'cha in school for?" Sookie spoke up.

"I'm in school to be an accountant, and Adriane is going to be a pharmacist," Beth said speaking for the both of us again.

Jason whistled, "So ya both are smart then?" It was more of a statement then question.

"I guess," I pushed in, trying to get off that topic, "What do you do Jason?"

"I do construction," Jason commented with his mouth full.

"Jason! Where are your manners? Do not talk with your mouth full!" Gran scolded.

I hate talking about intelligence. It has nothing to do with the character of a person. Even the smartest person in the world could be a complete asshole in person. Like some top executive treating the mail room personnel like they don't exist. Besides, there are different forms of intelligence, someone could be an awful student but be a wonderful teacher. Just because I could be good at Chemistry doesn't mean I'm good at playing the piano.

"So, how much longer do you two have?" Sookie asked.

"Well I just need to get my master's. I can knock that out in two years," Beth said, stopping to let me speak for myself.

"If I get into my selected school I'll be done in three years," I said cutting a portion of the pancake off and eating it.

"Here's your coffee," Sookie said placing the cup in front of me.

"Thank you," I offered her a smile. Which she returned, and then took a seat.

The rest of breakfast was rather quiet, only a few other conversations popped up while we ate. How long we were going to be staying in town? Where we were staying? Things of that nature.

"Oh, I washed your guys' uniforms this morning while you slept, so you have something to wear to work," Gran smiled.

"Thank you but, you didn't have to do that!" I interjected.

"Oh it's not a problem. There's no washer at that motel, might as well take advantage of a working one."

"We appreciate it," Beth smiled.

"Speaking of which. Since we will be here for a while, could you tell us where there is a Laundromat?" I asked.

"I can give you a small tour around town if you want! We can do it right before work as long as we have time," Sookie exclaimed. She was clearly excited about us being here, "If you are looking for a short term lease I bet Sam has some apartments you can rent. It would be cheaper than staying at the motel."

"He's a slum lord too?" I laughed lightly.

"He's got a few things he does around here," Sookie laughed a little too.

"Ya'll are working at Merlotte's?" Jason asked.

"Yep, we just got hired yesterday!" Beth exclaimed.

"Maybe me and the guys will stop by for lunch?" Jason smiled and leaned towards me. I squirmed in my seat slightly as he stared at me.

"You should! We've been slow the last few days and I haven't seen Hoyt in a while!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I'll try talk'n them into stopping by then," Jason said getting out of his chair, "Thanks for breakfast Gran; I'll see ya a little later."

"Have a good day, Jason dear," Gran said as Jason kissed the top of her head and headed out the door.

"So what time do we have to be in again? I don't remember Sam telling us," I asked Sookie.

"We should be in around ten thirty, we open at eleven today," Sookie explained.

"Will that be enough time to prep everything?" I asked, "When I worked in fast food we started around seven in the morning but didn't open till ten thirty.

"The cooks are in a little earlier but we should be fine."

We left the house around 10:15 PM to show up right on time for our shift to begin at Merlotte's.

"We serve alcohol for lunch?" I asked Sookie, as I took my spot behind the bar.

"It's what we sell mostly," Sam said appearing around the corner, "How are you holding up today?"

Sookie smiled as she started to go to the back, followed by Beth.

"I'm alright," I replied, "I'm still a bit nervous for today working the whole shift and all."

"It's good to be a little nervous at first, you won't make as many mistakes," Sam explained, "Did anyone show you the specialty drinks yesterday?"

"Sookie said she was going to show me, she said they are super easy," I replied.

"They are, here's list of them and what goes in," Sam said handing me the drink menu.

He then went to explain the amounts of each liquor that goes with in them. Then proceeded to quiz me on them till I had them down.

"Do you think you could help with serving the drinks if we get busy?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what are the table numbers?" I asked.

He pointed to the first booth which was right across from me and closest to the door, "That's table one then it goes clockwise around the place."

"Got it."

"You catch on quick, have you met the cooks yet?" Sam asked.

"No I haven't," I replied as I followed him to the kitchen window. Which was where I saw a darker skinned man wearing a sash around his shaved head, purple glitter eyeliner. If that wasn't a surprising enough, his outfit was more effeminate. His shirt was pretty much a tank top that was a **deep** v, you could see his pecks and his very muscular arms. His pants were something I was more used to seeing, the baggy black jeans that were only held up by his belt that was buckled one hole to loose letting his boxers show around his hips. At least his ass wasn't hanging out like all the men wore where I was from.

"Lafayette, this is Adriane. She's a temporary bartender," Sam introduced.

"Adriane, that's an unusual name. A sexy little thang like that serving drinks will bring in a lot of money for you, Sam. Especially with that ass! You just need a little more war paint and you'll be fabulous!" Lafayette smiled at me with a smirk, while using the thongs in his hand to point at me.

"Ummm, thanks?" I replied a little off put by Lafayette's tone. I'm not sure if he was serious or not.

"Don't worry about me hooka, I am harmless," Lafayette smile again leaning against the window with a large metal scoop in his hand with a sly smile across his face.

"Alright stop harassing the poor girl," Sam said placing a hand on my shoulder leading me towards the back door.

 _She doesn't have a bad ass. I should remember to place things on the lower shelves up front. Yeah the guys will love her._

Damn these short shorts. They are just as bad as I though, freaking volley ball shorts. I almost wanted to remind Sam not to touch me, but if he forgot that's probably for my benefit. As I made a mental note to bend at the knees not the waist if Sam stayed true to his word about putting things on the lower shelves.

"Terry?" Sam called out.

"Yes, sir?" A man in his late thirties, early forties appeared around the corner holding a case of beer. The look in his eye told me he was having some sort of internal battle between running and staying where he was. Were all the men in this town in shape? I've never seen so many in shape men in one area. Unlike Lafayette, Terry had a t-shirt on that was tan with a small logo of Merlotte's on the left breast, I was jealous that his shirt was looser then my own. I made myself another mental note to make sure to ask for a looser shirt and shorts.

"Terry, this is Adriane," Sam introduced us.

"Hi," I smiled softly, feeling like he needed a quieter introduction.

Terry twitched a little then nodded and quickly scrambled off to the bar area.

"He's a very good man, he just doesn't like to talk a lot," Sam explained.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded and remained silent.

"We have one other cook but he is off tonight, his name is James. You'll like him, he's quiet too," Sam smiled as I nodded after his statement, "You know if you are working the bar you will have to talk a bit more."

"I'm just saving my energy, I'll be peppy by the time we open," I reassured Sam, "The coffee just needs to kick in."

"I was able to dig up some uniforms for you and Beth this morning."

"Do they happen to be a bit larger then these sizes? They are a bit tight for me. It makes me a bit uncomfortable," I asked.

"I don't know about the shorts but the shirts should be."

"Is there any way I could wear my own shorts? It makes me nervous when I get so many looks," I asked.

"Uniforms are standard," Sam replied, "You gotta wear it."

I did my best sad puppy dog look, "I feel really uncomfortable. I'll find a pair of black ones; I just want a bit more coverage. I feel like I'm sending the wrong message to the customers. I'm new here; I don't want them spreading rumors about me before they even know me."

Sam sighed then gave in to me, "Alright, just make sure they are black."

That was easier than I thought it would be. I thought I would have to fight with him for at least a week. He must cave to women really easy; then again he did give us jobs when he said he wanted someone a bit more permanent.

"Thank you so much! I'll find some tonight after work!" I exclaimed.

Sam sighed and walked away from me.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked as she found me.

"I'm getting shorts that will cover more of my bum than these," I replied.

"That's probably for the best, its kinda hanging out a bit," Sookie confessed.

"I know; I really don't like the looks I was getting from the male clientele last night."

"Better get used to in, in the restaurant biz that's how you get the most tips. Wear a bit more makeup and you will get 15% instead of 12%, play dumb and it's even better."

"I'll keep that in mind. I just don't want my pants to rip while bending over for something."

"Don't worry I understand," She smiled and walked away.

I found myself bored at the bar, as the lunch shift started. I wish I had a book or something with me to keep be entertained. There weren't any customers coming in just yet. Sookie, Arlene, Beth and myself all hung around the bar just talking.

Midway through the lunch shift, Jason entered the restaurant with two other men. Beth gave him a wave that said be there in a second, as he and his friends took a see at a table in her section. It seemed that was their regular seat, it would make sense seeing as how it was a smaller town. I watched as Arlene leaned in and kissed the man with the goatee and dark hair, must be her boyfriend or something. Jason proceeded to wave me over when Beth finally reached their table to take the order. I quickly set down the glass I had been drying for the last ten minutes and walked over towards the table to stand next to Beth.

"Girls, this is Rene and Hoyt," Jason pointed at the two men, "Guys this is Beth and uh…"

"Adriane," I said for him doing my best to not be short.

"Nice to me you," The man named Rene kindly said, he had an extremely heavy accent, I think it was Cajun. This would be the first time I've ever heard it in person and not in movies.

"Yeah, nice to me you guys. Where are you from?" Hoyt asked, he seemed to have a kind soul. I watched as he leaned and elbow on the table watching Beth intensely.

"From up north," I replied, inwardly chuckling at Hoyt. He was for sure not her type, she liked her men a little older than she was. Someone Sam's age was more of what she typically chased.

"Both of them are really smart," Jason interjected. I'm not sure what that added to the conversation but whatever.

"Seems really slow today," Rene stated taking a look around.

"Yeah, you are our first really customers," Beth smiled, "Oh can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Uh, three beers?" Jason asked.

"While you guys are on the job?" I asked, a bit surprised they were drinking this early in the afternoon.

"It's okay, we're just having one," Hoyt replied, speaking for the other men.

"Besides, I'm the boss," Jason pointed a thumb at himself and smile.

"Alright, tap or bottled?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Bottled," Jason replied for the group.

I quickly walked away and back to the bar, grabbing three of the bottled beers from the fridge, I glanced at the TruBlood again. Even though this was only my second day, no one ordered it last night. I had a feeling no one would order it at all. Sam should really just get rid of it. I closed the fridge and returned to the table. Then proceeded to hand the men their bottles and turned to leave so they could get their order together.

"Wait, uh Anabelle? Are you going to take our order?" Jason asked, grabbing my wrist.

I internally groaned, I just said my name not two minutes ago and he was calling me Anabelle. Really? Where did he even get that from?

"Adriane," I stated and did my best to honor my promise to Sam to be peppy. Jason had yet to release me from his grip, when the thoughts came in.

 _Adriane, I'll have to remember her name. She's really pretty. The outfit sure fits her body good. Maybe if I can get her to come over to my place tonight. They are staying together at the motel right? Maybe I can offer my place up to them till they get an apartment._

"I think Beth is your server, but I can get you guys going if you want to order something right now," I replied after a moment his thoughts caught me off guard, trying to pull my hand back without any force to it. I didn't like where his thoughts were going. He was singling me out over Beth even though she was prettier, but my uniform was a bit tighter then her own. Hopefully he didn't think I was easy based on that. I'll have to tell Beth about this. Remind her that we should ask Sam about those apartments today. Also making another note to stop letting people touch me and placing my guard up a bit higher.

"Sure, can we get an order of onion rings?" Hoyt asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied, and with that Jason let me go. I quickly walked away and back to the kitchen, "Lafayette can I get an order of onion rings for the guys?"

"Hm? Whose out there right now?" Lafayette asked me from near the fryer.

"Jason, Hoyt and Rene," I replied.

"You sure are catching on with names quick," He replied taking a hand full of prepped onion rings into the fryer, and pushed them around a bit. Doing an over exaggerated movement with his whole body.

"Yeah, I'm usually good with names," I replied, "What are you doing?"

"Giv'n them a little love. If you dance a bit with them your onion rings come out crispier than normal."

"You dance with your onion rings? Haven't you ever heard of not playing with your food," I laughed lightly.

"Dancing isn't playing," He tilted his head toward me and smile.

"When I dance it's playing," I gave him my half smile, something about him was making me flirt a little even though he was definitely gay.

"Well then dear, you'll have to show me how you dance. Yous was a stripper at one time weren't you?"

"Who told you that?" I laughed, "I took pole dancing lessons over one summer with Beth."

"I heard my name?" Beth asked appearing next to me at the window, "What are you cooking?"

"Onion rings for your men," I replied.

"Well then, what were you guys talking about? I thought I heard an Adriane laugh from the bar," Beth lightly teased.

"She doesn't laugh a lot?" Lafayette jumped in.

"No she does not," Beth teased.

"Well she will here, I think she and I will be good friends," Lafayette smiled at me, "We were talking about yous twos taking a stripper lessons."

"You told him that!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Told him what?" Arlene asked appearing out of nowhere with Sookie at her heals. She must be the gossip queen around here.

"How these two hookers took stripper lessons!" Lafayette laughed.

"Yes, and her parents thought we were taking an art class!" Beth laughed.

"Well stripping is an art to some," Lafayette pointed out.

"My word you two, I would have never pictured that!" Arlene exclaimed.

"Well you two hookers will have to show me some of your moves," Lafayette flirted with a laughed, "Teach Lala some of your moves!"

"Lafayette, I thought you were gay!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I am, but you girls all want a piece of this," He said with an over exaggerated whole body thrust movement with his hips as he lifted the onion rings out of the fryer.

"Lafayette, I won't do dirty talk, give me the onion rings and I'll be on my way," Sookie said with a blush on her face. We all laughed as Sookie scurried away.

"Why is it so loud back here already? We hardly have anyone in here?" Sam said coming out of the office.

"We're just having a bit of fun, Sam," Arlene stated for the group with a smile on her face.

"Well who's manning the floor, isn't there some prep work that needs to be done for the dinner rush?" Sam pointed out.

"Okay boss man, we'll get back to work," Lafayette smiled and walked deeper into the kitchen.

I wandered back to the bar to take my vigilant post of guarding the alcohol. After about fifteen minutes of cleaning the top of the bar, Beth came over.

"What are you working on?" She asked staring at me like a crazy person.

"Cleaning the wood, the finish is still good but there are mountains of dust in the cracks and it's driving me crazy." I replied, I tended to get a bit of a perfectionist when I started cleaning something. In a world of half way or all the way. When it came to cleaning, it was always done all the way.

"Oh," Was the only reply she could say. She knew there was nothing she could say to stop me from my task at hand.

"Did you take the guys order?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave it to Terry a few minutes ago."

"We should talk to Sam about an apartment while its slow."

"Do you want me to do that? Or do you? You two seem to be getting along alright," Beth nudged me.

"A, he's our boss; and b, he's not my type," I whispered, "Besides you want him you go talk to him."

"Alright I'll go talk to him then," Beth replied as she turned and left for Sam's office in the back. As I continued cleaning in the corners of the wood.

"Do you have that disease that everything has to be perfect?" I heard Jason's voice, I looked up from my scrubbing.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?"

"Sure that."

"No I'm not OCD," I stated, "If I was I would have to call it: CDO." Joking lightly, continuing scrubbing. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. After hearing his thoughts about my shorts, I really didn't want to talk to him. Ever since this morning, I could tell right away he was one of those guys that thought he was all the girls ever wanted.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, CDO," I replied after a moment, "It's a joke."

"Oh," He laughed lightly, clearly going over his head.

"Do you need a refill?" I asked.

"No, like Hoyt said one drink while on the job, just enough to get a taste," He replied with a smile, "Are you guys staying at the motel right now?"

I paused from my job at hand. Jumping right in are we?

"Yes we are." I looked up from my work.

"I can offer you guys a place to stay for the time being, if you need it." He smiled and leaned onto the bar, right where I was working. I corrected my posture, standing up perfectly with my shoulders back. That usually either intimidated the men or got them to look at my breasts. After reading his thoughts I was sure he would look at my breasts but he didn't. He just looked me in the eye. Hmmm, interesting.

"Beth is talking to Sam about renting an apartment right now. I don't think we'll be staying here more than a month." I stated, he was catching me off guard right now. I wasn't expecting that. I thought I was able to read this guy easy. I guess I was wrong there.

"Well," Jason said looking down at the empty bottle in his hand, thinking I wouldn't notice his quick glance at my chest. I'll give him a point for being subtle, "I thought I would ask."

"Thank you anyways Jason," I replied with a smile reaching out to grab the glass from his hand, but purposely touched his hand. Breaking my rule of reading people. He had me curious, what he was thinking? I don't know why I was curious, but I was. Something about him…

 _She sure is pretty, look at that smile. Damn she is too smart for me. Probably has me pegged right now._

That was sweet, I haven't heard that in a while. Someone that thought I was "pretty" and meaning it. Not thinking I was "hot" or "sexy", or some form of objectification. I could take "pretty" for a change.

 _Wonder what she looks like naked. I don't normally go for girls with junk in the trunk, but there's nothing wrong with the way she looks right now. Those shorts look like they are about to pop off, just drop something over on the other side of the bar and I bet they would rip right off of that fine ass!_

Ugh…I'm really sick of men. I stuck around for one second to long. There he was thinking something sweet and had to go and ruin it with that thought. I took the glass from his hand and removed my touch. I started wiping my hands on my small apron as soon as I set down the glass, it felt dirty now. I felt dirty now. I really wanted to wash my hands.

"I'll be stopping by after work tonight, will you still be on?"

"Yeah I'll be here," I replied.

"Great, see you after I get off," Jason stated and walked away. Calling the guys over to leave.

"Well well, he seems interested in you now! What did you get off of him?" Beth asked as she appeared next to me. I gave her a questioning look to which she replied, "I saw your hand touch his! Don't deny that you didn't read him!"

"Doesn't matter, what did Sam say?" I replied.

"He's got a single bedroom we can rent, fully furnished. He said he'll give us a bit off since he knows we're in a crunch."

"That's nice of him. I'll have to say thanks."

"So what did Jason think? I saw you touch him!"

"Who said I was reading him?"

"That look in your eyes, I know that look. Your eyes haze over a bit when you read."

"Hopefully he didn't see that."

"Nah, but if he did he probably saw it as desire."

"Beth!" I turned to smack her, but she was already out of smacking distance.

"You need to get laid. I think you should go home with him. I bet it would help you loosen up! He did say he would be back."

"Beth!" I whispered, "Shut up!"

"Do it."

"No, thank you! I'm okay!" I replied.

"Come on it's not like you're saving it, and if he's interested why not?"

"Uh, he's our only friend's brother?"

"Uh, I don't think it matters to much to her, Jason has man whore written all over him. I bet if he doesn't go home with you, he goes home with someone else."

"Doesn't matter, when did Sam say we could move in?"

"Within the week, don't you go changing the subject. When was the last time you got laid?"

"Beth, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you need to get laid. You get super bitchy when it has been a while. Plus, you can't get away from me right now, so that adds to your stress. We are stuck down here for a while now. We have no car. Your dad decided to not give us the money we need. You need to get laid. You have too much on your shoulders." Beth teased.

"Beth, I'm not talking about this with you. Here. At work."

"Then, hooker, talk to me about it," Lafayette said appearing out of nowhere, "Can I get some Patron please?"

"What is it with all of you guys appearing around corners and eavesdropping?" I asked as I got a glass and filling it for Lafayette.

"It's a small place, it's hard not hearing," He replied taking the glass in his hand while raising an eyebrow, "Plus I hear that Jason is a fine lay. According to the ladies in this particular area."

"I'm really fine," I replied, feeling cornered. If everyone could hear this conversation I was so not talking to anyone around here about my sex life. Ever.

By the time the dinner rush came around we picked up. The drinks orders came pouring in along with people sitting at the bar ordering food. I found myself keeping up just fine. As the night wore on it got busier, by that point Sam jumped in to help me. Eventually things wore down around closing time. Sending the local drunks home via cab was the only part I didn't like. Sam showed me how to handle them, since they were regulars we had to be gentler. I finished my prep work in ease, this job was easier than I thought it would be. I didn't want to get cocky but I think I'll be just fine.

"You guys need a ride home tonight?" Sookie asked Beth and myself as we headed out the door.

"If you don't mind?" Beth replied.

"Of course not," Sookie replied as we piled into her car, "You guys don't want to wait for a cab this late."

Even though we could have walked, it was nice of Sookie to offer. I jumped in a helped Sookie finish off the remainder of her prep work. Once all the closing work was finished we left. Sookie had us home within a few minutes. She waited until we got inside of our room at the motel.

"What day is it?" I asked as I yawned feeling the effects of lack of sleep finally.

"Well its 1:00 AM, so its Sunday now. Do we have to go in, in the morning?" Beth asked.

"I'll call Sam in the morning. The place is probably opens up late. It's a small southern town. Don't they all go to church?"

"I'm not sure, let's just hope for our sake. We need sleep."

"Yeah."

"Jason didn't show up?"

"No, but who cares?"

"You can fool anyone but yourself, Adri, you want him."

I didn't reply as I walked into the bathroom to take a needed shower. It was a long day and I needed the water on my skin. Something to cool me in this heat.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Beth called through the door.

I turned on the water to a cooler setting, something to just off set this heat. Our A/C unit was broken. Since we were staying here I imagine it wasn't going to get fixed for a while. The cool water felt good on my skin, everyone boasts about how great a hot shower is, but cool showers have that same affect on a hot day. The water removed the tension from my shoulders and the dirt off my skin. I was glad I got to go in first.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I appreciate it! Just a little warning there is a little lemon spritz in this chapter, just a little under the shirt action. We're slowly moving forward into the main part of the story. Just bare with me a little while longer! Anyways, please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Beth and I had been living in Bon Temps for three weeks now, I was beginning to think we were fitting in rather well. The locals were still a bit skeptical of us, but they were starting to warm up to us. Those who worked at Merlotte's were very quickly becoming our friends. The locals were just not open to things outside of their comfort zone, which included Beth and myself. Once they would warm up to us, they would trust us all the same as if we had lived here all our lives. Hopefully, it would be sometime before we left to go home.

Beth and I had moved into an apartment that Sam rented to us the first week we were here. It was very small, but fit our temporary needs. There was a small bathroom, the kitchen was connected to the living room, and we had a single bedroom. The two of us just switched off who slept on the couch and who got the bed. We weren't planning on being here for too long, so the sleeping arrangements were just fine by me. Sookie showed us where we could get our groceries and other necessities. The apartment homes were not far from work so we ended up just walking most of the time. It was good exercise and saved us money for a cab every day to and from work. We decided to forgo getting cable and settled for network television, it really didn't make a big deal to us. We both had cell phones so we gave up on the house phone too. Every penny counts, and we wouldn't need it with our cellphones.

"Hey, do you mind going shopping today since your off?" Beth called from the bedroom where she was changing into her work outfit.

"Sure," I replied from the couch I was lounging on, "Anything you want?"

Since Dawn came back to work, both Beth and myself have been working opposite of each other. Which was probably for the best, it gave us a break from each other. As much as I loved her, living with her was a problem. I'm not much of a neat freak but leaving glasses everywhere was her thing. Not even empty glasses, half full ones, full ones! It didn't matter, they were all over the house. Even in the bathroom! I didn't understand why she did this, but she did it anyways. Once again making me glad I did not dorm with her for most of our undergrad. On my off days I found myself picking up the glasses and washing them, then cleaning the house to my specifications. Which is what I still planned to do today, now that shopping was on the list of things to get done.

"I left a list of the stuff on the fridge," She called again.

"Okay," I replied, "I'll see what I can do."

After a moment of silence Beth called again, "Your phone is buzzing!"

I jumped up from the couch and quickly rushed into the bed room. Maybe Sam had an extra shift for me to pick up? We needed all the money we could get, I had yet to turn down a shift and I wasn't going to start today. I picked up my phone and flipped it open, then groaned. It was a message from Jason. Damn he was persistent. Beth had given him my phone number at some point over the last week. Now, I got one text from him at least once every other day. Asking if I wanted to "hang out".

"Jason?" Beth asked while curling her hair.

"Yep, doesn't give up does he?"

"I still think you should go give him a test drive."

I rolled my eyes and flopped onto the bed, "Why don't you give him a test drive?"

"Oh honey, I would if he wasn't spending his time trying to get to you. Guys like a chase and for him, I'm not a chase."

"What does that mean? You are a chase," I replied, as far as I was aware Beth had come home every night, never staying out late past her shift.

"Not to him. Besides, I'm not after him right now."

"Let me guess, Sam?"

"Yessire!" She exclaimed, "I'm the guy in this case. Sam is playing hard to get. He's very much into Sookie. But I'm gonna be persistent, I will be resilient. I will pull out all the stops!"

I chuckled as Beth held out the curling iron like she was giving a motivating speech of some sort, "Then why bother? Go after Jason."

"Like I said I'm the guy. I like a chase, and he is irresistible," Beth winked at me, then began curling the last section.

"Then take my shirt tonight, it's a bit tighter," I replied with a smirk. Beth stopped curling her hair, squealed, and ran over to my dresser to pull out my work top.

"Don't be surprised if I don't come home tonight," Beth replied with her trademark half smile, walking into the bathroom with my uniform.

I lightly laughed at her, at least she was enjoying our time down here. Deep down, I was starting to think she was going to break her promise and not leave Bon Temps. Online schools are not that popular but I bet she could get her master's online while staying down here.

"Alright, wish me luck," Beth came out of the restroom.

"Good luck," I replied and saluted her away.

"I'll see you later! Love you!" Beth called as she made her way down the small hallway and out the door.

"Love you too!" I called back.

I turned back to my phone. Trying to think of a clever excuse not to meet up today. I quickly typed in, " **I have to go grocery shopping…want to come?"** Thinking that was perfect. No single guy would in his right mind want to do that.

A half an hour passed by before he replied with a, " **Sure, I need food too. I'll pick you up in 30 min** ".

Damn, that should have worked. I quickly got myself together running around the house picking up items that were thrown around. I only put on foundation, brown eyeliner, and a light amount mascara. I threw a loose aqua wife beater on that landed around my hips, and a pair of loose jean shorts. It was too hot for anything that covered more flesh then that. I threw my hair in a loose ponytail that got my brunette hair off the back of my neck. I hoped his car had air-conditioning. I absolutely hated this heat, I was starting to miss the humidity of Cleveland by this point. I'd rather take a week of the hot humidity at this point rather than this dry extreme heat that was pushing 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

There was a knock at the door, we didn't have a doorbell. I really wish we did, for some reason the knocking always caught me off guard and scared me a bit. I quickly went to the door, opening it to find Jason Stackhouse standing there.

"Hey," Jason smiled at me, raising his hand in a small wave.

"What's with the wave?" I snorted with a light smile and raised eyebrow.

He looked at his hand, he must have not realized he raised it.

"Well come on in, I just need to grab my wallet," I said turning away and jogging to the bedroom. I grabbed my wallet, house key and phone from off the bed. Stuffing the phone and house key in my front pockets and the wallet in my back pocket. Once there I turned for the kitchen, remembering the list Beth had left on the fridge.

"I forgot how small these places were, it's a shame Sam didn't give you a bigger one," Jason commented.

"Well we aren't gonna be around much longer, so it suits us just fine," I replied as I returned to the living room.

Jason didn't comment on that, which surprised me. Even though I considered him a "friend" at this point, he always had something to say. It was odd when he was quiet. He opened the door for me and I thanked him as I stepped out. He shut the door and I locked it once he stepped away.

"So what do you need from the grocery store today, Mr. Stackhouse?" I asked just trying to start a conversation. It was one of the first times I needed to get a conversation going. As much as I like being an introvert; but it was hard when you were alone with someone who always did the talking when they suddenly didn't do their job. After locking the door, I started to walk towards his truck.

"Just a few things, here let me get the door," Jason quickly picked up his pace to get in front of me.

"I can get a car door," I replied lightly teasing and stepped in front of the car door.

"Fine, have it your way woman," He teased as he stepped over to the drivers side.

"Thank you," I replied.

He unlocked the car doors and I climbed inside. I noticed the dried mud that was caked all over the floor. His truck was always covered in dirt from being on the construction sites all day. Though beyond that he kept the truck relatively clean, there were no wrapprs throw around, or stuff on the seats.

"What'cha in the mood for?" He asked and started playing with the car radio.

"Hmm, I think I want to hear some pop today."

"How can you listen to that crap?" He asked with a crinkled nose.

"You're the one who asked what I was in the mood for," I replied as I took over tuning the radio tuning it to the local pop station.

"On the way back we get to listen to my music," He replied.

"Fair enough," I stated as I buckled myself into the seat and off we went towards the center of town.

The center of town wasn't too far away from the apartment either. Usually we just walked to get groceries but I today I was grateful Jason had come to pick me up. I don't think I would've made it to the grocers on my own without him. Jason had rolled down the windows so we could get some air inside the cabin as we drove towards town. The wind felt wonderful against my skin, I could even lean back and relax against the seat without feeling sticky.

The drive continued in relative silence until I spoke up, "Alright Jason what's up your butt today?"

"What?" Jason looked away from the road for a split second to give me a shocked and confused face.

"You've been unusually quiet and it's bothering me. You're the one that wanted to hang out. Usually you do all the talking and I pop in the conversation every now and again."

"What if I don't feel like talking?"

"Bull crap, you always have something to say."

"No I don't."

"You do."

"No."

"Spit it out."

"Fine," Jason spat and deeply sighed, "I don't know why you guys are leaving. You seem at home here, and you're the one who said you don't have a lot of friends up north. So, why don't you stay?"

"Because I have to finish school."

"Bullshit."

"It's true, I spent all this time the last four years going for my undergrad. Thant I can't do anything with it, it would be a waste if I didn't finish."

"Aren't there schools around here?"

"I've been accepted into one school already. I just have to do the interview."

"Interview?"

"It's an entrance interview. Kind'a like a second interview for a job."

"Oh," Jason replied as he stared out the front window.

Seriously, why was I having such a hard time talking to him. Maybe it was because we were alone? Normally Hoyt and Beth were with us helping break the silence. I half wonder if both of them were trying to get the two of us together. But if this is what it is like to be alone with him then I don't want a relationship with him. Weren't relationships supposed to be natural? Conversations flowing smoothly like a stream? I haven't had many relationships, they always ended because of my focus on school. To tell you the truth school has always been a priority, after all why shouldn't it be? You spend all this money and time on something, you should be committed to it. Why only half-ass something you will have to pay back for years to come. Not to say I was against relationships, but I have to have my head set straight at the moment. School was the priority.

Before I knew it we were finally at the store. I was able to get out of the car and rush to the shopping cart. Jason following right behind me. We entered the store as I started to gather the items that Beth and I would need for the next week.

" **SO** what do you need?" I asked Jason, I felt him sulking behind me. I didn't know that Jason Stackhouse could sulk, it was almost cute to watch him pout. His hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped forward.

"Just some TV meals, they have everything I need. Oh and beer," He replied.

"Seriously? You don't cook?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? You do?"

"Not well, but I can get by. Better than getting cancer for using the microwave every night."

"Maybe you should cook for me then?" There he was, finally coming back to life and flirting with me.

"Maybe I will. I'll show you how much money you will save by cooking from fresh food, rather than frozen meals," I replied.

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is, what are you gonna do about it then."

"Looks like I'm gonna have ta let cha cook for me. It's been a while since a woman has done that for me."

"When was the last time then?"

"Well Gran cooks for me all the time."

"Women who are of blood relation do not count in this situation," I pointed.

"Hmm, fine. Then it's been a minute," He replied.

"Alright, tonight I'm making dinner. What do you want for dinner?"

"You don't have ta, Adri," Jason replied suddenly looking sheepish.

I gave him a light smile. I hated that nickname. No I didn't hate that nickname, I loathed it. If he didn't look so vulnerable at this moment I would've brought it up, "It's okay, Jason. I don't mind. Besides you deserve it."

Jason looked a little taken back in that moment. Just before he plastered his big bright smile on his face. I felt myself blush a bit under my makeup, thank the lord for foundation to cover that up.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked rubbing my over the top of my head and playing with my ponytail for a moment.

"What are ya good at?" Jason asked taking a step forward still smiling.

I turned away from him to begin pushing the cart again, "Well I make a mean orange chicken."

"I don't like Chinese."

"Trust me you will when I cook it," I looked over my shoulder with a crooked half smile, "You'll have to come over to our place. I don't know how to cook for two so there'll be leftovers for you take home."

"Sounds like a plan, Adri. When does Beth get home?"

"She gets off at closing," I replied. I bit my tongue at the nickname again. One more time and I'll tell him.

"So it'll just be us?"

"Yep! You can stop by around five o'clock for dinner. I'll have it all ready by then."

"Well let's get everythin' ya need and get the hell out of here," Jason replied and playfully pushed me aside to grab the cart from me.

I laughed as Jason jogged down the aisle picking up a loaf bread on his way. We rushed through the remainder of the shopping, as if we were on a shopping competition. Shouting out what we needed across isles. Laughing the whole time, especially when we got yelled at for running by the overhead speakers.

* * *

I was just finishing setting the table when there was a knock at the front door. I pushed my hair toward the back of my head and looked at my table setting skills. They were lacking, but I had all the utensils needed for the night.

"Come on it! It's not locked!" I called out. The walls weren't that thick in the small apartment. There were many aggravating nights when we could hear the next door neighbors arguing and making up very, very loudly.

Jason walked came inside, shutting the door behind him. His outfit didn't change much since the last time I saw him. He was still in his grungy jeans with a pair of brown work boots. He did change his shirt to a loose button up, that he had rolled at the sleeves with a few buttons undone at the top.

"I could smell whatever your making outside. Smell's great!" Jason exclaimed.

I laughed, "I'm glad you think so. Are you ready to change your mind about Chinese?"

Jason gave me a bright toothy smile as he sat down at our small round table, which sat somewhere in between the kitchen and living room. Which was basically combined into the dinning rom.

"I'm ready," He replied throwing his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

I entered the kitchen and scooped some of the white rice into a small plastic serving bowl we brought. Then placed the orange chicken and veggie mix into a larger serving bowl. Holding both in either hand, I placed the items on the kitchen table.

"Sorry we don't have nicer dinnerware," I stated walking back into the kitchen for two dinner plates and the extra leftover orange sauce I made.

"It's alright, Adri. I wasn't expecting you do bring out your finest china for me." There was that nickname again.

"Hey Jason?" I asked taking a seat across from Jason.

"Yeah?" He questioned, scooping some of the rice onto his plate.

"I really don't like the nickname Adri. I'm sorry it's just something I never really cared for."

"Sorry, I don't like being called Jay as a nickname. It's something just the guys on the football team used to call me," Jason didn't look up at me as he spoke, but continued to serve himself the orange chicken mix.

"Cool, I just didn't want to-"

Jason cut me off before I could finish, he finally looked up at me as he spoke, "Adriane, if you don't like something ya just have to say so. I don't want you to be angry with me or anythin'."

I just smiled at that. Jason picked up his fork and began stabbing some of the rice and chicken onto his fork.

"I like your hair today, how long did it take you?" I teased returning to our playful banter, scooping some food onto my plate.

"I woke up like this," Jason replied taking a bite of the food, "This is amazin'. You did this from scratch?"

"Bull shit, I have brothers. I know you guys spend just as long on your hair as some girls. And yes, you were with me when I bought everything."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, three brothers and a sister," I replied.

"You got a big family!"

"We're all roughly the same age. I'm the second eldest."

"You miss them?"

I paused and looked up at Jason, "Of course. My family is big and we are all close. I try my hardest to talk to them once a week when I can. Things have been busy lately since I've been working so much."

Jason sounded a bit sad when he spoke, "Family's important."

"Yes they are."

"You really are planning on leaving aren't you?" Jason questioned as he leaned back in the seat and looking at me.

"Soon. I really miss home," I confessed, "I miss my family. This is the farthest I've ever been away from them, for my undergrad I was always just an hour and a half away. So if I needed to go home it wasn't a problem."

Jason paused before he spoke, "Will you miss us?"

My hand shot across the table and I placed it on top of his, Jason looked up at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I took a small breath in.

 _She won't miss me. She'll say she'll miss all of you. She'll just say that. She'll-_

"Jason," I stated breaking his train of thought, "I'm really gonna miss you."

Jason looked up at me, he stood up from his seat. He moved quickly as he leaned down to press his mouth on top of mine. Pulling me up from my seat as he did this, my seat fell backwards behind me. His hands held my cheeks as he kissed me deeply. Jason's teeth nipped at my lower lip, as I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. I couldn't think as we kissed, somehow we wound up against the wall. Jason hands were no longer on my face, but pulling on the base of my shirt. Suddenly it was over my head and he was biting my lip again only to suck on it. His calloused hands trailed up my abdomen. He let go of my lip.

"Stay," He whispered.

"I can't," I replied as he kissed me again.

"Stay with me," He breathed, into my ear and nipped at the lobe. My breath hitched as he did this.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the door open. I pushed Jason away quickly and dropped to down to grab my shirt.

"Hey, is that Jason's car out front?" I heard Beth call as she dropped her purse onto the little nightstand by the front door. Beth looked up at us in the hallway as I stood, covering my chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Beth exclaimed, "Adriane! Jason! I am so sorry!"

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed before I could think.

"Bullshit!" Beth smiled.

Jason shot me a look, "It's okay Beth. I was just leaving."

"Jason!" I exclaimed as he headed toward the door.

"Thanks for dinner, Adriane. I'll call you tomorrow," Jason replied as he left.

I huffed at the closed door, "What are you doing home?"

"Sam let me go early, it was dead for a Tuesday night," Beth replied looking me up and down. I blushed as I quickly pulled my shirt over my head.

"You couldn't call?"

"You should've called saying you were having company. I wouldn't have come home so soon."

"I thought you were closing, I figured Jason would be gone by then. Besides I wasn't expecting anything to happen," I huffed pushing my hair out of my face.

"Come on, Adriane. You cooked him dinner," Beth replied walking into the kitchen grabbing a plate down, "You invited him over when you knew I was closing. Bullshit you didn't weren't expecting anything to happen."

I sighed and threw myself into my chair at the table, "Well…I didn't really consider it. My subconscious must be desperate."

"Well yeah, it's been a while since you got any action. Even just over the bra action," Beth replied pushing Jason's plate aside and sitting down with her plate.

I picked up my fork and pushed the food around my plate, "Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"Hey, it hasn't been as long as you," Beth replied pointing her fork at me before scooping up some food.

I played with my food a bit more before standing up, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"You sure? You're not gonna call him apologizing for your roommate barging in?"

I gave Beth a pointed look before taking my plate into the kitchen, "I gotta work in the morning. I'm opening. I'll see you for the night shift?"

"Yeah I guess so," Beth replied taking a bit.

"Please wash my shirt before going to bed. I need it in the morning," With that I left the kitchenette and headed for the bedroom to go to bed.

* * *

The next day I got up for my opening shift. The day was going smoothly behind the bar and serving. The lunch rush wasn't too crazy. I finally got into serving last week and found I rather enjoyed the tips I got. All together things were going smoothly. That was until Sam called me into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Sam?" I asked as I entered the room.

Sam was sitting at his turntable desk, "Oh, Adriane. You can relax. I'm just giving you, your check."

Sam held out the check towards me.

"Oh thank god, Terry made it seem like I was in trouble!" I laughed, playing with my ponytail while stepping forward. I took the check into my hands, looking at the amount. I smiled as I folded the check, the placing it into my pocket of my shorts.

"I'm surprised you guys are still here. I would've thought that between the two of you, you would've had enough money by now," Sam replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well between the car repairs still needing to be paid off and the bills. I think we still have a while. Hopefully not too long," I replied, turning a bit to go back to the dining room.

"I thought Beth said she paid off the car last week."

"What?" I asked turning back around.

Sam realized his error and held up his hands as a gesture of peace, "I could've sworn Beth said the car was ready and paid for."

"Excuse me, I need to get back to work," I replied and turned for the door again.

I headed for the bar. I took my place behind it, my mouth was open slightly and my jaw was cocked off to the side a bit. I leaned against the bar. Did Beth lie to me? Was the money already raised? Beth was in charge of our finances. I honestly could be more involved. But I never thought that Beth would keep any information on us going home from me. She knew how badly I wanted to go home. Scratch that, how badly I needed to go home.

"Adriane!" Arlene shouted while snapping her fingers in my face.

I snapped back, "Oh sorry Arlene. My mind was somewhere else."

"Welcome back," Arlene spat, "I need a cosmopolitan when you finally get around to it."

I quickly started mixing the drink, not wanting to piss off Arlene anymore. But Beth was lying to me. I finished the drink just as Beth showed up. Her black hair was in a high ponytail and the bounce she had in her step showed that she was in a good mood today.

"Hey ya'll!" Beth exclaimed walking past the bar to the back drink station to grab her apron.

"We need to talk," I quickly stated chasing after Beth.

"About what?" She questioned tightening her ponytail just beyond from the eyes of the dining room.

"Sam told me you paid off the car," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Beth stopped and turned to look at me, "He told you that?"

"Is it true?"

Beth sighed and picked up her apron, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I interrogated Beth.

"Well we don't have enough for the drive back up just yet," Beth replied not looking me in the eye and beginning to walk away from me.

"You're lying to me," I chased after her.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No! We will not!" I finally stated raising my voice.

Beth huffed and turned to face me, "What then?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie."

"Why did you tell me about this? You know how much I want to go home!"

"I said we didn't have enough to go home just yet."

"Beth! I want to go home! I need to go home! I need to get into my school!"

"We'll be home by then."

"No! Not if you keep lying to me!"

"What if I don't want to go home?!" Beth shouted in my face.

I found myself taking a step back before countering, "You need to go home too!"

"No, I don't!" Beth screamed throwing her arms into the air, "There are online school out there now, they offer programs in accounting. I bet there's programs like that for pharmacy."

"No there isn't Bethany. It's all in person classes. I got into my dream school. My interview is in two weeks Bethany! I need to go home!"

"Well I don't! There's nothing for me there! Dad doesn't even acknowledge me anymore since mom left. He doesn't give a shit about anything I do. He won't miss me."

"What about me?"

"What about you, Adriane? All you care about is going home! You won't even start a relationship with someone who can make you happy because you 'need to go home'!"

"Because it's all I've ever wanted!"

"No! It's all your parent's have ever wanted! You have never thought for yourself, Adriane! You're just following along in your parent's footsteps because they tell you to! You just follow along with anything anyone every tells you! You never stand up for yourself! You never have a thought for yourself!"

"Like this trip! I didn't want to go on this trip, but you made me! Oh, we _had_ to come down to Louisiana!"

"You wanted to come with me!"

"No I didn't! I just wanted to protect you! You don't ever stop to think about what you are doing!"

"At least I have a thought for myself!"

"Fuck you, Bethany!"

"Fuck you! Adriane!"

"Give me the fucking keys! I'm leaving!" I yelled holding out my hand.

"The fucking car keys are at the fucking apartment! Fucking go get them yourself!"

"Where is the money!"

"Why?"

"I'm taking my fucking money and heading home!"

"GO! On top of the fucking fridge!"

I started to storm out of the bar, ripping off my apron and throwing it on the ground. As I turned around for one last time. I saw that everyone was starting at me, slack jawed.

"Fuck you, Bethany," I cursed one last time, "Don't call me when you need any help."

"I won't," Beth replied.

With that I turned and headed back for the apartment. I angrily gathered my things. How dare Beth talk to me in such a way. How dare she lie to me! I never hide anything from her.

I gathered my share of the money. Looking it over I had just enough to head back home. Even then I'd be cutting it close. I could always call my dad, I bet he would help me out now that I was coming home for sure. I shoved the money into my purse. I called a taxi to take me to the car repair place. I was glad to be heading home. Heading back to my normal life, I'd get into my school without having to worry about missing my admissions interview. I'd finish school in three years and become a pharmacist. Just like I always planned. _On my own._ I never want to come back to Louisiana again. I planned on never returning, but things were about to change. Things just beyond my control.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to all those who liked, favorited and followed my story! A special thank you to those who reviewed! I've never had this many reviews for a chapter! I greatly appreciate you taking the time to do so! It gives me warm fuzzy feelings inside! I wish I could hug you all!

This is kind of an in between chapter. We'll being seeing our favorite vampire really soon! ;-)

* * *

I leaned against the counter-top with one hand under my chin, staring at the computer screen. I loved my job, but this was the hardest part of it, deciphering the doctors' hieroglyphics into some semblance of a message. I've been working at this small hospital for a few months now, I liked how smooth the job was going thus far. I got along with everyone at this small pharmacy pretty well. I wasn't "bff's" with anyone just yet. The pay sure made the three straight years of school, with pretty much no summer or winter breaks, worth it.

After graduating from school and taking the boards, my father had offered me a job at the hospital he worked for. Instead, I found a residency at this hospital and took it. My mother was distraught by this decision and kicked me out of the house immediately. I found a small apartment nearby the facility and moved in. Since then, my mother and I made up for the most part. She saw that I was happy where I worked but that didn't stop her from bringing up the fact I choice another hospital over "her".

The hospital that I currently worked for could only afford to have a few pharmacy techs on staff. Sometimes when they worked the floor, delivering the patient's bedside medications. When this happened, I would have to make IV's. Honestly, that was my favorite part. There was something relaxing about drawing up doses and injecting them into an IV bag. It was one of the only places where you could just be alone in your own world on the job. Unfortunate for myself, the current state of the hospital was slow. Our patient count was down and so I hadn't gotten a chance to go into the hood to made an IV.

Presently the tech, Joana, was in the hood making IV's, while I got to decipher. What I wouldn't give to trade places with her at this moment. We were one of the only hospitals in the area that hadn't switched over to an electronic system for doctors to input their orders. Most of the time it wasn't a problem. But every now and again, we got a doctor who quickly wrote something that looked like a three-year-old scribbled with a crayon over the paper. Today it was Dr. Rahaja on the floor, drawing on paper. I could make out an order for a CBC and an MRI scan for an CCU patient. The other half of the order, which was the only part that was pertained to the pharmacy, I could see he wanted me to input the start of some IV medication. The medication was a bit of a mystery; I could make out an "e" in the beginning of the name but the rest looked like a wavy line that attempted letters. I was going to have to call the floor for a clarification, hopefully Dr. Rahaja was still there. That was another thing I hated doing, calling the physician to see what they ordered. Most of the time they were nice about it, but this particular doctor was an asshole and "how dare I not understand his order, a child could read what he wrote" was how he usually responded to the phone call. I was half tempted to have the nurse one the floor do it for me.

I felt a buzz in my pocket, I sighed and mentally thanked the caller from giving me a break from my computer screen. I pulled out my cell and looked at the screen. When things were slow my boss wasn't too picky about us being on our cells, as long as it didn't interrupt our work flow too much. I didn't recognize the phone number as a whole but the area code was vaguely familiar. I pressed the "talk" button on just below the "touch" screen on the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Adriane?" The voice was familiar too, with feminine soft southern accent.

"Speaking, who is this?"

"Adriane, it's me…Sookie," She sounded drained over the phone, almost like she hadn't gotten any sleep recently.

"Oh my God! Sookie, I'm sorry I thought I had your number saved in my phone," I apologized as I mentally I scolded myself for not inputting her number into my new phone. Which was a piece of shit, I was missing my flip phone at the moment.

"I'm calling from my house phone that may be why?" Sookie answered.

"Oh, so what's up? How have you been?"

"I've been okay. A bit tied up at work. How have you been? It's been a few years."

"Well I finished school and I'm working at one of the Cleveland Clinic's hospitals. Otherwise I've been okay. It's really great to hear from you though!"

"It's great to hear from you too…" There was a pause in after that statement. Maybe trying to think of a segue into the next conversation. The reason why she was calling.

Deciding to make it easier on her I pushed, "So what's going on?"

"Well I'm calling because something happened."

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Well do you remember Maudette Pickens?"

Drawing a blank on the face I replied, "The name sounds familiar..."

"Well they found her dead a few days ago…" There was a pause over the phone and a soft sniffle. She was trying to hide that she was crying, "We just found Dawn this morning, she's gone too."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"They were strangled to death. They don't know who has done it. But it looks like it might be the same person."

"A serial killer in Bon Temps?" That seemed almost impossible for the small mostly friendly town I remember, "Are they having a funeral for them?"

"Yeah, they're coming up soon. But Adriane…Beth is missing."

I felt my heart drop.

"What?" Was all I could say. Beth is missing? "Has anyone seen her?" I realized the question was stupid as soon as it left my mouth. If she was missing then no one had seen her, I just couldn't think straight right now. Beth? Missing? How?

"No one has seen her in the last few days. Sam went over to her place and nothing was missing, but the door was unlocked and she wasn't there. He said it looked like she just disappeared."

"When was the last time she showed up for work?" My mind ran with some of the worst possibilities. Beth lying in a ditch on the side of the road. Beth strangled to death in a basement. Beth drained of all her blood from some blood sucking fiend.

"Well she doesn't work at Merlotte's anymore. She went to work for an accountant group in Shreveport. But she was supposed to meet up with a few of us last night after work to celebrate her new job."

I couldn't say anything. Beth was missing? Did someone kill her? I felt a warmth and sting rise behind my eyes as a tear escaped. She was my best friend from childhood. Yeah, we didn't leave off on the best of terms but she was still my friend. The last thing I said to her was "fuck you" and to never call. I felt horrible. I can't believe I said that. I'm a horrible person. She didn't deserve that. She was my basically part of my family and now…she was gone. Family forgives each other. If she was dead than I'd never be able to say "I'm sorry". Wait, hold on there, Adriane, she wasn't dead…just missing. My God, I could recall some of my favorite childhood memories with her always being there. Like when we spent half the day digging up worms in her backyard, and waited for her dad to come home to take us fishing.

"Adriane? Are you still there?"

"I'll be down there as soon as I can. I'll help you guys look," I said without thinking.

"You don't have to. You have an important job."

"It's not that important. There are other people who can cover me. Beth…Beth was-is my friend," I caught myself using past tense, we don't know if she is dead just yet…she's missing…she's only missing, only missing, "I'll help you guys look around."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry but I got to get off the phone and start making arrangements. I'll call you once I have them."

"I'm here if you need anyone to talk to, okay?"

"I'll keep you in mind. I'll be down there as soon as I can."

With that I hung up the phone. I got up from my desk and headed over to the pharmacy director's office. His office was attached to the pharmacy but tucked away in a corner. Where he spent most of the day on the phone or in meetings with other higher ups. The director was a kind, balding, middle aged man. He should be okay with my leaving for a while? I knocked on his door.

"Come in," A soft reply came from inside the room.

I opened the door and entered the room. Kyle was sitting behind his desk, doing the same thing I was, staring at the computer screen; though from him it looked like a spread sheet of some sort listing the prices of item. He looked away to see who had entered his office. Kyle was an older man, who lead a more sedentary lifestyle. He had kind eyes that reminded me of a loving parent, a look of disappointment from him always could make you feel like the worst person in the world. He never had to yell to get his employees to listen to him. I image he will be the best boss I will ever have.

"Adriane, is something wrong? You look a bit shaken," Kyle asked looking over his glasses at me.

"I just got off the phone with an old friend…one of my friends down south has gone missing," I stated, still feeling a little unstable from getting off the phone with Sookie. The more I said it, the more I thought it. The more real it became that Beth could be dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that," His eyes shown his sympathy.

"I'm here to ask if I could have some time off to help look for her."

He looked down, he was mulling it over. In the short time I have worked here; I haven't asked for a day off, took any sick time, and called off for any reason. I hoped he would just give it to me without any problems. I think I have a few sick days saved up, along with personal days. Hopefully he would just let me use them along with any vacation time. Then again he could not and I would have to leave right away and quit _. Just like leaving Beth behind, for her to go and disappear._

"I'll see if anyone will be willing to cover for you for the rest of the week. We should have enough people here to be fine without you for a while," He said after a moment, I felt a weight rise off of my chest.

"Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it!" I exclaimed, I felt the tears well again behind my eyes.

"My sister went missing when we were kids. Spent a long time looking for her. We never did find her…I hope you find your friend. Go ahead and take the rest of the day."

"Thank you, sir. I'll call you at the end of the week," I said and left the office in a rush.

I got home as quickly as I could, I rushed into my apartment. Copper looked up from his nap on the couch, jumped off, and ran over towards me with that happy dog look. The beagle shepherd mix was a good boy, who was my cuddle buddy whenever I came home. He was the only roommate who always was happy to see me when I came home, even though he was my only roommate. I gave the dog a quick rub down before I ran into the bedroom. I made a mental note to call my mom to see if she would take care of him while I was gone. Grabbing clothes out my closet and throwing them into my travel bag, the dog whined behind me. It didn't matter what I was tossing into my suitcase, as long as I could have something comfortable that would combat the heat. I remember that hot summer I spent with Beth down there. I threw in my makeup kit, hair products, shower items. Everything a female would need for a road trip. Road trip…this isn't a vacation; this is a manhunt. I had to get down to Beth quick.

Within a few hours I was at the nearest airport buying a ticket, after my parent's agreed to take care of the beast (Copper). The next flight they had to get me to Louisiana would cross to Georgia before going to leave me in Shreveport with little to no layover, thank God. It's the closest I can get to Bon Temps as I can get without driving for almost 12 hours. I internally groaned at the price of the last minute tickets, but willingly paid. Finding Beth would be worth the price.

Six hours later I was in Shreveport waiting for Sookie to pull up in her yellow beater. I had called her before I got on the first plane to give her the heads up. I stood at the curb with my heavy bags, I don't know why I packed so much. I packed clothes I hadn't touched in years that I was surprised I still had. Was that me reminiscing and feeling guilty about leaving Beth by herself in a new area with few friends and no family? I left her alone, this is my fault she disappeared. The familiar burn behind my eyes started to happen as my eyes welled with tears. I shouldn't have left her alone; I should've stayed with her. I could have transferred to a new school down in the south. I bet there's pharmacy schools down here. Why did I have to go to the one closer to home? Beth was-is my family. Well at least she was, we hadn't spoken in years.

" _Fuck you Bethany!"_ I sobbed as I brought fist up to my face to rub away the falling tears. Beth, I hope you are okay.

A pair of headlights shown in the dimming light of the sunset as I stood under the streetlight by the pickup zone. I sucked in a breath as I stifled my tears and once again wiped my face of the evidence. A few cars passed by. I sighed as I took a seat at the closest bench that was under the lamp. I wanted nothing more than to be hidden away, safe in a house with the approaching dark.

I did my best to be the progressive vampire lover but I just couldn't get there. The whole idea of vampires scared me. I loved my Anne Rice novels growing up, the realism next to the fantasy of Stephanie Meyers. Vampires sparkling, please. Vampires from Anne Rice novels were seductive and dark. Which is what the real life vampires are, obscure and enigmatic. Or at least that's what the conservative side of the media wanted us to believe. They continued to flood the news with vampire hate and how dangerous these blood sucking fiends are. I was more than happy to go along with that, there is nothing wrong with vampires but I certainly didn't want to be meeting one.

A honk of a car brought me out of my thoughts, I looked up towards the curb and there was Sookie. She was in the same yellow car that I remembered from a few years ago. I smiled as I picked up my suitcases and head towards her car. Sookie looked exactly the same as I remember, a gorgeous blonde with her welcoming smile.

"I didn't think you would still have this heap of junk!" I teased as I leaned into the open window of her car, noticing she was in the same uniform as last time, "Sam hasn't changed the uniform?"

"Hey don't diss it! It still runs! It gets me from A to B. And no, Sam hasn't changed the uniform," Sookie replied with a smile.

"Can you pop the trunk? I'll throw my stuff back there till we get to the hotel," I gestured toward the rear of the car.

"You are not staying at a hotel while you are here, you can stay with Gran and me while you're here."

There wasn't a point in arguing, Sookie would win anyways, "Thanks Sook."

"Your welcome, Adriane."

I heard the trunk "pop" and I picked up my items and took them to the trunk. After throwing them inside, I climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"How was your flight in?" Sookie questioned.

"Uneventful, which I'm grateful for. Thanks for picking me up."

"It's not a problem, a taxi to Bon Temps would be so expensive. Besides then I couldn't get the chance to have you spend the week with at my house, you would have told that cabby to take you right to the hotel. We all have missed you, I have to say that Jason was disappointed when you took off without saying goodbye."

I sighed and looked down at my lap, "I regret leaving the way I did. I should have resolved our fight before taking off."

Sookie hummed and put the car into gear, then took our leave of the airport. After a moment of silence, I didn't want to be alone in my thoughts again, I just had 6 hours of that; I didn't need anymore.

"How have you been Sookie?"

"Alright I guess, Merlotte's has been busy lately. Oh! I started seeing someone!"

"Please tell me it's Sam, please oh please tell me it's Sam! He's been hopelessly in love with you since he came here!"

Sookie laughed, "No! I can't date Sam! He's my boss, it wouldn't be appropriate! I've been seeing this new guy to town, well I guess old to town. He's been here since the beginning of Bon Temps!"

I felt the smile fall from my face fast, "You're seeing a vampire?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"They're dangerous Sookie, they are manipulative. They have those eyes that hypnotize you."

"It called glamouring and it doesn't work on me. Did you know, you can't hear them when they think?" She ignored my first comment, she's probably heard that line a million times by this point I'd guess. Between Tara, Sam, and Arlene; I bet she's been lectured constantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the guy I'm seeing, Bill-" Sookie replied while I snorted at the name.

"That's not much of a vampire name. It's not Lestat or Armand or anything. But, vampire Bill, kinda has a ring to it, I guess."

"I know I said the same thing, but anyways. I asked him to glamour me one time and it didn't work."

"Wait you asked to be glamoured?"

"Yeah, I was curious what it was like."

"Sook, you are asking for trouble."

"Well he's nice and I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust him."

"How long have you been going out?"

"Not long, maybe a week or so."

"A week? You trust way to easily."

"Whatever, you didn't complain when we first met."

"Well we had that weird touch experience and you know I'm harmless. Besides the point, what do you mean that you can't hear their thoughts?"

Sookie took a breath, "Well exactly that. I can't hear them."

"How?"

"I don't know; Bill thinks it's because he's dead. Maybe their thought process isn't like ours."

"Well I can see how that's appealing." I replied as I leaned back in the seat, dazed, as I took in this extra information, "How nice it would be to let your guard down and not having to concentrate on constantly pushing them out."

"Maybe you can't hear them too?"

"It's a possibility…" I found myself zoning out while thinking about the prospect.

I could see Sookie's attraction to Bill if its only for that reason. While I have great control over my telepathy, there are those times that it's beyond my control. Most of the time I'm not scared of touching people, but still…there's those moments that I am scared. In thick crowds. Walking at the mall. Sookie. It'd be nice to not have to be scared of accidently brushing up against someone and hearing their most intimate thoughts. Then there's Sookie. Someone who can't just avoid touching people. She has to avoid people all together.

"I'm sorry, being around people can't be easy for you," I felt guilty and sorry for her. It must take so much energy out of her to not listen in on people. I have it so easy next to her. All I have to do is just not shake hands, give hugs, dodge physical contact. Here Sookie has a mental battle every second of every day to not listen in. If she was to actually evade people, she would have an extremely lonely life. Vampires would be highly appealing in that case, she wouldn't be alone and would get to relax.

"Eh, it's alright. I've lived with it for so long, it's just nice to have someone who is in the same boat as me. Even if it's not completely the same."

I hummed and looked as Sookie, who stared ahead at the road in front of us. She did have it a lot harder than myself. All I wanted to do was reach out and grab her shoulder in reassurance, even hug her. I couldn't bring myself to touch her, the thought of being "zapped" again was a bit much for me. If there was anyone I was scared to touch, it was Sookie. That touch from when we first met still haunts me. All that power wrapped inside of her. Even staring at her for one second to long, you could feel all of it roll off of her. There was a humming of power just under the surface, it even felt like she hadn't unlocked all of her's just yet. With any luck, Bill couldn't feel that. But if he could, I hope he wasn't using her for it.

"I know I can't get you to change your mind, but at least be careful with him. He may seem nice, but you don't know what kind of friends he has."

"Don't worry, Adriane. I will be," Sookie replied.

Feeling a little better about the situation, I decided to make a change to the topic to the reason I came back to Bon Temps, "Two girls dead and Beth, what happened to Bon Temps?"

"I know, it's a bit of a shocker. The last murder was years and years ago. Gran can't even remember. All we know is that, both Maudette and Dawn where found strangled. The only connection they can make is that both were involved with some vampires. They both had bite marks on their bodies."

"Nothing about Beth?"

"Arlene was the last one to see her. Beth was babysitting her kids while Arlene worked Thursday closing shift the day before she was missing. All of us were planning on celebrating her new job the next night. When she didn't show, we just figured that she was tired after her first week. When we called she didn't answer, so we just figured she forgot about meeting up. Sam went over the next day to see if everything was okay, she wasn't there. I found Dawn this morning too. But the police haven't turned anything up. They think the same person killed all three of them. Worst yet they think Jason did it."

"Jason? Jason couldn't kill anyone. He can have a temper but he's not a murderer."

"I know, but they have him locked up right now."

"Sookie, I'm sorry! That's terrible! Who thinks he did it?"

"Andy Bellefleur, he thinks that Jason did it. I think Sheriff Dearborne doesn't think that Jason didn't do it…Bill and I are gonna try to find proof that Jason didn't do it."

"How are you gonna do that? Where are you gonna start?"

"Both Maudette and Dawn have been seen at that bar in Shreveport. You know, Fangtasia."

"I remember Fangtasia. Beth was dying to go there when we came down. It was supposed to be the best vampire bar in the US," I grimaced. I hated that bar, it was the whole reason I left Bon Temps. The whole reason I came down the first time with Beth.

"Maybe Beth went there too?"

"I don't think she'd go alone, she hated going to new places alone."

"Well maybe she went with Dawn, the two became close after you left." Sookie stated coolly then quickly back peddled after hearing herself, "I'm sorry. I know you guys had a fight about going to that place when you came down from the north."

"It's alright, it's in the past," I waved it off.

"Anyways, Gran wanted me to listen around for the possible killer. I was hoping we could check out Fangtasia and give it a listen."

"What?! Sookie you can't be serious!" I was shocked. I can't believe that Sookie would suggest such a thing! Was she looking to get us killed! How could she just assume that I would go along with such a plan! She should have known by now how much I did not want to go there.

"I figured if it was the two of us, we both can listen around and see if we can find anything out."

"How? We would be useless if we both can't hear vampires!"

"Well vampires aren't the only ones who go there. Humans do too."

"If they are there, they are looking to die or be sex buddies with vampires," I pointed out.

"Not true."

"Have you ever been to a vampire bar?"

"No, but neither have you I'm assuming."

"True but look at the people they attract! You and I both know that Maudette and Dawn didn't exactly look for the usual partners in their sexual exploits," I exclaimed looking at Sookie, "Look, if you decide to do this. I will not go with you."

"Okay that's fine. I'll have Bill go with me," Sookie replied looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I gave an exasperated sigh and looked up at the ceiling of the car. She was going to do this with or without me. I pushed my hair away from my face and over the top of my head. God, Sookie could be so stubborn and stupid sometimes. When she made up her mind she was going to go with it. There was no changing her mind.

"If you want to leave me alone in a bar with a whole bunch of vampires that's fine. I'm sure Bill can protect me, but it sure would be nice to have a friend there with me so I wouldn't be only normal human there," Sookie sure was laying the guilt trip on hard.

"Sook, we are far from 'normal'," I pinched the bridge of my nose, then breathed and gave in, "Fine I'll go with you."

"Oh you will! I'm so glad Adriane!"

"Bitch," I teased as I looked at her, "Just for the record, I think this is an extremely stupid idea."

"Noted," Sookie chuckled, "We just need to head back to the house, so I can change."

"That's fine, I take it you just got off of work?"

"Yeah, I told Sam what I was planning on doing. He gave me the same lecture but let me go. He knew that I was doing it for the girls and Jason."

Sensing she needed a topic change, "I hope I have something to wear that is worthy of Fangtasia. God was a stupid name."

If only Beth could hear that I was going to the very vampire bar that she wanted to go to. I bet she would have a heart attack. I was going willingly only for the sake of Beth's and Dawn's. Dawn deserves to have justice brought to her killer, and Beth to her abductor. Otherwise I would turn and run back home.

Sookie laughed, "Yeah it is. If you don't have anything you can borrow something of mine."

"Thanks, I'm guessing the dress code is something 'goth' clubbish."

"Hmmm, yeah something along those lines. I don't really have anything that fits that either, but I bet something with a bit of red will suffice though," Sookie shrugged.

I paused as I thought about the wardrobe I brought. I mentally went through all of the outfits in my head, I didn't really have anything gothic like you would see in a Blade movie. Maybe I had some darker clothes? Something that combated the heat? A light bulb went off in my head.

With a smirk I said, "I think I have just the right outfit."

I can't believe I was going to do this. I felt a knot in turn in the base of my gut. Everything in my being was telling…no screaming, _**NO**_. Something was going to happen there. I doubted it would be good.


	6. Chapter 6

I unloaded my suitcases in the spare bedroom that was across from Sookie's. Just like most of the rooms in the house, the walls were white. The only thing about this room was that it used to be Jason's so there was a few items he left here. The sheets and quilt was something of a young boy, which brought a smile to my face. There were footballs littered throughout the quilt and the sheets had sports gears on them. Along the walls, posters of NFL players and NASCAR drivers lined otherwise white walls the room. Various sports icons from his junior high/high school years. I'd like to say I knew who they were but I had no clue. Both sports I didn't particularly care for, and didn't follow.

I'd have to tease Jason about it the next time I see him, hopefully it would be soon. I'd like to make amends for storming out and not getting a chance to say "good-bye". We never got to talk about what happened the last time we saw each other. Three years later, I'd like to say I was over what had happened. I hope he was in the same mind frame to do so. But then again, Sookie had mentioned when we got out of the car, that Jason and Dawn became this off and on again item. Now that she was gone, where would he stand? I know the police was blaming him, Sookie was convinced Jason is innocent. If Sookie was convinced than so was I. Getting to know Jason over the time I was here, Jason was to gentle of a person to do such a thing. But then again, there were gentle looking people in the past who became mass murders. Sookie had also stated that Jason and Tara were now a thing, if that was even believable. Tara was so lost over Jason, and Jason was to oblivious to even notice Tara's interest in the past. I don't think Tara would have made a move to get with Jason. While Jason saw Tara as more of a "friend" than a potential sex item. Or at least that was how things were last time, in my experience people change very little over time.

I set both suitcases on the bed in front of me. Sighed as I opened them up to pull out my various outfits looking for the one I wanted. There was a knock on the open bedroom door. I turned to see Gran was standing in the doorway. She was in her nightgown, with a small cup of something in her hands. I loved Sookie's grandmother, she was always so welcoming and loving. She always made everyone fell like she was their affectionate grandmother.

"Hey Gran!" I exclaimed setting my clothes down and made my way to greet her with a hug.

"Adriane! How good it is to see you again. I'm so glad Sookie forced you to stay with us rather than at that dingy motel at the edge of town! That is no place for a young woman such as yourself!" Gran exclaimed bringing me into a hug, "How we all missed you!"

I laughed lightly, "I missed all of you too, Gran! I hope I'm not intruding; I'd hate to be in the way."

"Hush now, you are never in the way. I'm glad to have others in the house! It gives me an excuse to cook family meals again. I'll have to call Jason and Tara over for them. Now I'm sorry to hear about Beth, she was like family around here."

"We will find her, I'm determined," I smiled lightly, "Sookie and I are going to go looking tonight."

"She told me, just you too be careful. I'm glad vampire Bill is going with you. It's nice to have a strong man around with two girls in such a place."

Wait, the vampire was going with us? I was under the impression that if I went he wouldn't go. I guess it's better to have a bigger group going to a place that could be so potentially dangerous, but still. A car ride alone with that guy? God, I wish I rented a car back at the airport so I could drive myself. But then I'd be leaving Sookie alone with him, I didn't want that either.

"You trust him?"

"Of course, he's such a gentleman, always kind to Sookie. It's about time she found herself a man," Gran said with a smile and nod, "We just have to look for you."

"Oh I'm okay with the way things are now. But if you trust Bill then so will I," Not really I'll still be watching this guy like a hawk.

"That's all fine and good. Just be careful tonight," Gran stated and tapped her hand against my cheek, "I'm heading to bed. Be quiet when you come in."

I smiled, "We will. Sleep well."

Gran nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked back at my pile of clothing. Sookie wanted to leave within an hour and I couldn't find what I wanted to wear. I went back over to the pile and dug through it a bit, I must have left it back home. After thirty minutes of indecisiveness there was another knock at the door, I had decided to do my makeup and hair in the meantime, as I thought about my outfit.

Exasperated, I called, "Come in."

Sookie poked her head in the doorway, "Any luck?"

"No, can I see what your wearing? I must have left my outfit back home. I have no idea what to wear," I huffed and ran a hand through my hair.

Sookie stepped in, she was wearing a short dress. The dress was cute, it was a halter-top that was white mixed with red flowers. The low cute of the dress and push up bar gave Sookie ample cleavage. She wore red heels with them. Her hair was pulled away from her face by a headband, framing her face. Someone around here was trying to attract someone else.

"Well don't you look cute!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks, what are you thinking about?" She asked as she stepped in, "Bill will be here soon."

"Well I have this shirt with these short," I held up a crimson v-cut elbow length shirt with a pair of black jean shorts, "Or this dress." At which point I set down outfit one and held up a burgundy short skirted summer dress.

"I can see where you are having problems," Sookie took a step closer to the bed as she weighted the options, "Hmm, I'd say the shirt and jeans. I have some heels that you can wear with them."

"I'd appreciate it, all I have are my flip flops and tennis shoes. I was in a rush to get to the airport, I packed all these outfits with no shoes or jewelry. I think I was just grabbing items and tossing them inside," I laughed at myself as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Get changed while I grab somethings. I'll be back in a moment." With that she left the room.

I quickly stripped and changed into the new outfit for a night of clubbing. It has been a while since I'd be out. I looked in the mirror, where I barely recognized myself. The shirt fit a bit tighter then I remembered, it hugged my pear-shaped frame nicely. The cut of the shirt made my breasts look bigger than they actually were, the shirt was a bit short cutting off at the top of my hips. Thankfully the shorts I was wearing were high waist and covered any possible midriff that would show. The problem that lied in there was that the high waist makes shorts look shorter. I quickly went back over to my luggage to sort through to find another pair, when the door opened. I didn't mind the shirt so much, but with the shorts I looked a little too eager to please a man than I wanted.

"Bill is here," Sookie said while handing me some accessories, "You look great. We have to get going. He says the place gets harder to get into the later we go. Even with him being a vampire there could be problems getting in. So let's go!"

"But these shorts?" I asked, pulling them down as best as I could at the cuff.

"You look great, Bill is driving. Let's go. You can put the rest on in the car."

"But Sookie-" I was cut off.

"Come one Adriane," And with that she left.

Groaning, I eyed myself in the mirror. I guess I looked club worthy, and quickly left the room. My makeup was on point, I had mastered the smoky eyeshadow I wanted, my lashes were perfect. If it wasn't for these shorts, I'd feel better about my look. I went downstairs as quickly as I could. Meeting the two by the front door.

"Adriane, this is Bill. Bill, Adriane," Sookie said holding her hand out pointing to the appropriate party as she introduced us.

Bill nodded at me, his eyes didn't leave mine, "Pleasure. I'm afraid, Sookie hasn't told me much about you."

"Yeah?" I asked looking at Sookie as I dropped a shoe to hold out my hand, "Well it's nice to meet you, Bill."

"You're from the north?" Bill asked as he took my hand for a quick shake. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to find that I couldn't read his thoughts with this little touch. Actually besides the chill on his skin, I felt absolutely nothing with this touch. I think I was more scared by this than anything else. Even when I was blocking out a person's thoughts I felt something when we touched. Whether that touch felt friendly or hostile, I felt something. In his, I felt nothing. Bill let my hand go after a single up and down motion, then bent over to grab the fallen shoe.

"Yeah, Ohio actually. Born and raised. I met Sookie a few years ago when my car broke down just outside Bon Temps with my friend Beth."

Bill stiffened a bit as he handed me the shoe, "You were friends with Beth?"

"We grew up together," My eyes narrowed a bit seeing the way he tensed at the mention of Beth, "Did you two not get along well?"

"Not remarkably well," Bill replied, I almost picked up a bit of a rumble in his voice. Interesting, but I would keep my prejudice to myself. Just because he was a vampire did not make him a horrible person, even though everything in my body told me to be careful and not trust him. But, if Beth didn't like/trust him then I don't think I should.

"They got off on the wrong foot. Beth was over when Bill showed up out of nowhere, scaring her half to death," Sookie explained.

"Oh," I replied as I hooked the shoe Bill handed me onto my foot, "Well we should be heading out. I'd hate for us to be late because of me."

"Quiet right, we should be on our way," Bill concluded and held open the door for both Sookie and myself. Which we exited out of and headed toward his car. I was surprised by his ride, a Beemer? I guess once again I shouldn't be surprised by it, if he was old then he might have had his money stored way. With interested, he'd be probably a millionaire. I slide into the back seat of his car, letting the love birds sit together.

"How old are you Bill?" I asked as I buckled in and he started the car.

"I was made in 1870 but my sire, but my human life began sometime in the 1840's. In my age I cannot recall the exact date or either," Bill stated.

"Ah, so that would make you roughly 168?"

"That would be correct."

I hummed at his response, then silently looked out the window. 168…wow, he would be a historian's gold mine. All the places he must have been; the things he must have encountered. What a wealth of knowledge that is locked inside his head, safe beyond anyone's reach. Too bad he wasn't around when I had to interview my grandparents in elementary school. The kids nowadays would have it so easy if they had relatives that were vampires. I felt the car kick into gear as Bill took us down the road.

As we wound down the road that took us to the highway, Bill kept looking over at Sookie. The way he eyed her was almost predatory, he looked her up and down. I know she didn't see it that way, but it was almost sickly; like he had laid claim over her. Owning her. I know we were fragile humans in his eyes, but he didn't need to look at her like she was a deer and he was a coyote.

"May I say something?" He asked as he leaned onto the armrest in between the two.

"What is it?" Sookie questioned with a light laugh in her voice.

"I feel as though I might have a problem keeping my word to your grandma, in regards to the promise to keep you safe."

"Whys that?"

"You," He looked over her once again with his pause, "Look like vampire bait."

Sookie beamed, "Is that your way of saying that I look nice?"

I half wanted to scoff at their exchanged, but Bill leaned closer a bit with a half cocky smile, "It doesn't matter what I think. If I remember correctly, this isn't a date."

"It's not, Adriane's here. If it were a date we would be alone," Sookie replied with a small smile. Thank god she didn't forget I was here.

"I can leave though if you guys want time alone," I piped up at the chance.

"Adriane, you have to come! I need your help," Sookie said half turning around in her seat to face me a bit.

"I was about to say, you are not dressed much better," Bill interjected looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I crossed my arms over myself, feeling vulnerable as he looked me over in the mirror, "I didn't have anything else that would be appropriate for this kind of setting. I don't dress gothic, nor do I want to have my neck sucked on."

"I don't think they will be looking at your neck," Bill replied. I could see his slightly raised eyebrow as he peered at me.

"Where else would they go?" I asked as a light blush crept across my face, "Wait, I don't think I want to know."

"Well I do, where else would a vampire go?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, please do not open this bag of worms," I begged.

"There are plenty of other accessible arties to go after on the human body, besides the neck. Some where the blood flows a bit more easily," Bill paused most likely to pick his next words carefully, "Where less work is required on both partners."

"Like where?" Sookie asked naively.

"Sookie please, I really do not want to know any more than that. I think my imagination is more than enough," I spoke up before Bill could go into more depth.

"I can tell you when Miss Adriane is not around," Bill replied focusing on the road once again.

"I'd appreciate that, I'm just so curious about the mysteries behind vampires. As a race, ya'll are so secretive," Sookie said.

"We prefer it that way," Bill replied.

The remainder of the car ride was spent in much silence. The only communication was between Sookie and Bill, their eyes darted back to each other every now and then. Obviously still figuring out how they felt about each other, it was clear to me that this was more than a crush and sexual attraction. I'd almost say it was cute if not for the fact that once and a while Bill looked at her with a different look in his eye. If only I could read his thoughts, to know exactly what he was thinking about Sookie. The look he gave was dangerously dark.

After a short while, Bill brought the car to a stop in what almost looked like an old warehouse district of the city. If not for the line that ended in the parking lot and the deep bass that vibrated in your chest, I'd almost think Bill brought us here to kill us. All three of us exited the vehicle, Sookie hooked arms with Bill as they passed the line. I followed closely behind as to not loose them in the crowd of leather and spikes.

We walked past the bouncers and into the red lit area. The whole bar looked like it belonged in some fantasy version of a vampire bar. The walls were mixed with red lighting and red walls with black base boards that climbed up halfway up the wall. The bar itself was black, there were mini stages that held women on them dancing half naked to the "unching" vibrations given off by the speakers. Some of their motions were too blurred for my eyes to see, pegging them for obvious vampires.

Then in the far back corner there was a final larger black stage that had a single white spot light lit, which drew all attention to the man sitting in the ugly black throne of a chair. I say throne only because of the way he sat in the chair, he sat like a king…no a god upon his throne. He was leaned back in the chair almost slouched in boredom, but he wasn't you could see it in the remainder of his posture. The way he looked over the crowd with shadowed eyes since his chin was slightly tucked into his chest. His elbows rested on the armrests and his hands were brought together to form an almost steeple at his fingertips. All those in front of him were vermin in his eyes.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Said the woman who stood as the final gatekeeper to the kingdom. Her outfit matched the interior of the bar, she wore a black corset with black beaded jewelry, black jeans, and black leather heeled boots. Her pale face and superior-then-thou look pegged her as a vampire. Like many in the bar, it was almost too easy to point out the individuals who were vampires.

"I've been mainstreaming," Replied Bill.

"Good for you, who are the figurines you brought with you?" The woman asked in indifference to his remark.

"Pam this is Sookie and Adriane. Ladies this is Pam," Bill replied.

"Pleased to meet you!" Sookie exclaimed holding out her hand towards Pam. Pam only smirked and looked at the hand, confused Sookie looked towards Bill. Who in return shook his head and Sookie lowered her outstretched hand.

"I'll need to see both of your ID's," Pam replied holding out her hand.

"Oh sure!" Sookie exclaimed and pulled out her small bag to find her ID.

"Getting carded in a vampire bar," I chuckled as I too went through my clutch looking for my ID, "Not what I was expecting."

"In my age, I have become unable to tell human age," Pam replied staring down at me as she took my ID and Sookie's, "We must be careful that we serve no minors in any capacity."

With that, Pam returned Sookie's ID first, only to look Sookie up and down with a small smirk. I could almost see Sookie twitch under Pam's gaze as she looked to Bill for support. I was glad Sookie was the one under her gaze and not myself. She eyed Sookie much like Bill did, predatory and wanting to eat up the innocence in her eyes. Then she turned to me, handing my ID over with the same look she gave Sookie, but at me she looked more like I was meat. Pretending to be stronger than I was I straightened my posture and took my ID without looking away.

"Twenty-six and from Ohio, I'd almost think this is a fake ID," Pam said as I took my ID from her hands.

"I can vouch that she is the age she says," Bill stood up for me. Thank god he was right there; I don't think I could stand under Pam's gaze much longer. I would have probably crumbled and every vampire in this bar would be on top of me drinking my blood.

"Whatever you say, welcome to Fangtasia. Don't wander to far from your companions. Some might think you are alone," Pam warned with a toothy grin towards me.

Bill placed a hand on my upper back and nudged me along as he pushed us forward. I was in the lead as he and Sookie took the rear. I did my best to leave my guard up as we walked past people, I flinched as a few accidental hands and elbows brushed my own. I caught the thoughts of those humans. Some were just passing tourists that wanted to have the "experience" of a vampire bar, some were vampire rights activists, some were vampire groupies just looking to get laid by one. Was I the only one who was terrified to be here?

"This place feels like what a vampire bar would be if it was a ride at Disneyworld!" Sookie exclaimed as she took in the wonder of bar itself.

"Don't get to comfortable," I replied.

"Indeed, this place tends to become more," Bill paused trying to think of the right word, "Authentic as the night wears on."

I blushed a little as we passed by a woman who only had on a pair of shorts shorter than mine and an "x" of duck-tape that covered her nipples. A "boy" with spiked hair and barely any material on quickly passed by us as we dodged the oncoming traffic of those leaving the bar area, heading to the dance floor. Two seats opened at the bar and I practically dove to claim one, hoping Sookie would join me. Anything that would get me away from the humans who only had sex on their mind, some of their thoughts would make Casanova blush. Exhausted from my mental exertion of keeping people from touching me, I sat upon the stool.

"Would you girls like something to drink?" Bill asked as Sookie slid into the stool next to me.

"Yes please!" I sighed as the bartender walked up to us. Before he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, I knew he was a vampire. Just like Pam in the front; his pale skin, choice of clothing, and predatory eyes gave it away. In his previous life he must have been a biker to something, some of the tattoos on his body were questionable and the greasy long hair almost screamed "I'm a badass, don't mess with me".

"How's it going, Bill?" The vampire said as he placed his hands on the bar and leaned towards us. His fangs were in full display, probably for show since this place _needed_ to be more obvious who were vampires here.

"Very well, thank you," Bill replied. I don't know why he was so polite to all of these assholes. He also seemed to know all of them. I'd bring that up to Sookie another time when the vampires weren't in such close proximity to me.

"I'd say it is," He remarked as he nodded towards Sookie. Thank the lord he was ignoring me, "This your meal for the night?"

"This is my friend Sookie, and her friend Adriane," Bill pointed towards me after introducing Sookie, "Ladies this is Longshadow."

I wanted to snort and laugh out loud at this poor character's name. I bet it was something he thought of himself thinking it would be more badass. I could almost see him, sitting alone in front of a mirror saying, "All the other vampires are making fun of my name I need something that would make me seem all dark and tall, like a big shadow. That's it! I'll be Longshadow!"

Being the ever polite girl she was Sookie exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you!"

Longshadow just stared at the girl. I think I almost have this scene down. Someone introduces you to another vampire, you just stare afterwards to make things more uncomfortable, and size each other up.

"I'll have a bourbon on the rock," I spoke up to end the awkwardness of the silence as Longshadow stared down Sookie.

"Gin and tonic for me," Sookie added on.

"And a bottle of O negative for myself," Bill continued as he pulled out his wallet to pay, "Longshadow, Sookie has a few questions to ask if that would be alright with you."

"We just have a couple of pictures we would like for you to look at. Do you recognize either of these women?" Sookie asked as she quickly pulled out a picture of Dawn, Maudette and Beth.

"Yeah I've seen them in here," Longshadow replied as he took the pictures and set them down at the bar so he could look as he mixed our drinks.

"Great! Thank you! And do you also happen to remember who they were with during their time here?"

"That's something we don't notice here," Longshadow replied as he leaned closer and looked Sookie dead in the eye almost like a warning, "You won't either."

Definitely a threat.

"Okay then, thank you! I appreciate you taking the time!" Sookie replied as she started to reach for the photos.

Before Sookie could take the photos away, Longshadow held up a picture of Maudette.

"She wanted to die," He said as he set the image down and slide it back to Sookie.

"How do you know?" I asked, bring his attention to me, grabbing my drink since it was the first one finished.

He changed his gaze and leaned closer to me, "Everyone who comes in here does…In their own way. That's who we are: Death."

Bill shoved his money at Longshadow, as we took our finished drinks. Bill corralled us towards an open table closer to the stage and away from Longshadow. Sookie started looking around, probably listening in on people. One person who caught her attention started walking towards the stage, he was an older gentleman. He was probably in his 40's somewhere, he was balding and wore rather causal clothing for the bar scene he was in. Nothing about him looked particularly interesting, but he thoughts must have been since Sookie watched him so closely.

"How's your drink?" Bill asked from across the small bar table, obviously trying to snap Sookie's focus from the one man.

"It's a gin and tonic. A gin and tonic tastes the same just about anywhere," Sookie replied looking back at Bill.

"I know exactly what you mean," Bill replied raising his drink to his lips.

What was it with vampires and double meanings? He obviously wanted to get into Sookie's pants, why did he half to hint at wanting to taste Sookie. If I had driven here myself I would have left by this point into the evening, even though we just got here. I looked at Sookie to see her reaction, there was a slight twitch in here eyebrows. I wasn't sure what to make of the reaction, when her focus fell onto the god on the stage. He had changed positions, instead of leaning on his elbows he was leaning into the back of the chair. He stared at one of the dancers on a small stage in front of him, but he still looked bored from his throne.

I lifted my drink to my lips and threw it to the back of my throat. Hissing slightly as the alcohol burned my throat as it went down, "Who is that?"

Bill groaned internally, "You noticed him."

"God no, it's not like that-"

"It's okay, everyone notices him. That is Eric," Bill explained as he cut me off.

"Who is he?' Sookie asked.

"He is the oldest thing in this bar," Bill replied.

The man, Sookie had been eyeing, was up at the god's feet. He whispered something as he went to touch his knee. Before I could register something happening, the man was halfway across the room. I could guess from a kick, seeing as Eric himself had not moved. The man landed on a table, scrambling up onto his hands a knees with a cut to his forehead. All the vampires in the man's area were up at attention, they hissed and swarmed the man. One woman with fangs out beat them all to the quarry. She said something and helped him up, only to lead him away.

"Still think you are in Disneyworld?" Bill asked looking at Sookie then to me.

I took this moment to stand up from my seat and hop off the barstool.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked as he raised his drink to his lips to take another sip.

"I'm getting another drink, I do not want to be sober in this place," I replied.

"I would strongly advise against that train of thought," Bill replied staring at me straight on.

"Fine, just one more drink," I said as I raised my hands in defeat.

Bill eyed me with a look of disapproval, "Don't wander far."

"I'll be right over there," I pointed to an open corner of the bar, "You can see me from your seat, mom."

Bill just glared at my comment, "I am just concerned for your safety. This place is not as it seems."

"Keep a hand at the level of your eyes," I quoted looking at Bill with a hand raised.

"Quite right, Adriane," Bill replied as he looked at me from over his drink.

"I'll be back in a moment," With that I turned and headed towards the bar leaving Bill and Sookie alone for a moment.

I arrived at the corner of the bar, purposely avoiding Longshadow. I did not want to talk with him alone again, instead I opted for the blonde who stood behind the bar with a wide open smile on her face as she spoke to other customers. I leaned against the bar trying to get her attention with a wave, she just held up a finger as she continued to talk to the man across from her. I sighed and turned to lean against the bar. The bar was starting to get more crowded, more people were migrating to the dance floor. By my count there was more humans than vampires in the area. There were very few vampires who were not part of the staff. I guess a vampire bar was not a scene vampires wanted to be a part of, or at least this bar, or it was just too early still for them to be out. As my eyes moved around the area I noticed most of the tourists had left as more people dressed in gothic attire appeared. Bill was right, as the night wears on the bar was becoming more "authentic". I guess soon Sookie and I will be doing our own hunting, since many of the people here were more comfortable in this setting.

"Can I help you?" A heard a friendly southern voice from behind me. I turned to face the blonde that was with the other customers a moment ago, "Sorry about your wait."

"It's alright, you were busy with those gentlemen," I smiled back at her handing my empty glass over to her, "Can I please have a bourbon on the rocks?"

"Sure thing hon! Just a moment," She replied taking my glass and turning away from me.

I returned to my previous position scanning the bar. I did my best to pick out our possible targets, but it was so hard to guess who had seen our friends before. I huffed as my eyes landed on Eric once again. He still had not moved from his spot up on the stage. I took this time to give him a really good look over. I didn't feel bad staring at him since many others were doing the same. If he really didn't want people observing him, he would not have the only seat on the stage with a spot light on him. He was in all black like many others here, but his clothing did not look gothic. He wore a black sports coat with black slacks, his blonde shoulder length hair was a contrast to many others in this sea of people. So far there was only a handful that did not include Sookie, Bill, Pam and myself that did not have black hair. His face was pale like many other vampires here, the shadows on his angular face made it impossible to know where he was looking at the moment and impossible to see the color of his eyes. If I had to guess he had blue eyes, he looked of Scandinavian decent wherever he was born. The coat and shirt he wore did nothing to hide any of his figure for the public. The fabric was stretched across his muscular frame, buttons on his shirt seemed barely able to hold the fabric in place. To my shame; I found myself looking at his pants, the fabric there seemed to have the same problem that his shirt had. My eyes wandered back up to his face when I noticed his head was turned in my direction. Even though I could not see his eyes, I found feel his stare on me. I felt my chest become tighter and my breath hitched as I knew he was watching me the same way I was watching him. I couldn't look away from him, something about him had frozen me solid. I couldn't breathe, I was terrified.

"That's Eric," I head from behind me.

Thank god the blonde had returned with my drink. I quickly spun around to face her. I must have reacted to quickly because she looked at me funny. She seemed a bit twitchier then I noticed before. Maybe I just didn't pay much attention to her before, but I noticed that she was a bit older than many of the other staff here at the bar. She was most definitely human, which once again was different from the rest of the bar staff, her eyes told me that. Her eyes seemed warm but were concerned looking at me. Maybe because I hadn't said anything to her just yet, but I needed to catch my breath from the intensity that had just happened a moment prior.

"He's the best looking thing in this bar. If he would let me, I would climb all over him," She said leaning against the bar and sliding my drink over towards me.

The blonde's eyes hazed as she looked up at Eric. She very much had a thing for him. Maybe that's why she was one of the only humans working here, she was so attached to him that she would never betray them. A fangbanger attached to her master who was not banging her.

"Thanks," I replied as I set down my money on the counter.

"Eric is a god here. He is what made this place so successful. Everyone comes here just to get a look at him. He is sex," She said without acknowledging me.

In that moment I knew I wasn't going to get any information by talking to her about my friends. I reached and took my drink away from her grasp, " _God I wish I could fuck Eric. I wish he would just bend me over this bar and pound me into oblivion,_ " She thought. I flinched away with my drink in hand. I should have mentioned my friends first before touching her. I accidentally got some visuals with that one. I should have had my guard up, I hated myself sometimes. I really didn't need visuals on that.

I straightened myself up, nodded and headed back towards Bill and Sookie. I huffed as I slide into my seat next to Sookie.

"Got anything good?" I asked Sookie as I sipped my drink.

"All anyone's thinking about here is sex, sex, sex!" Sookie exclaimed.

I hummed in agreement, deciding not tell her what I just heard/saw.

"One doesn't need to be physic to pick up on that," Bill replied as he looked to Sookie with a knowing smile. Sookie smiled in return. I wanted to down my drink there, that's why I went to get another drink. Their small flirtatious smiles and sexual tension was enough to drown a horse. I found myself looking towards Eric once again, to see Pam leaning over and whispering something to Eric at his throne. Which resulted in him looking over toward us. Bill seemed to be taken back by this response.

"Uh-oh," Bill sighed.

"What 'uh-oh', no 'uh-oh'. That is not what I want to hear in this place," I stated as I looked at Bill for reassurance.

"It's Eric, he's scanned us twice. He's going to summon us," Bill replied.

"He can do that?" Sookie asked.

"This is his domain, he can do what he pleases," Bill replied while looking up towards Eric.

I followed his gaze and saw Eric raise a hand while staring at Bill. With two fingers he made a "come here" gesture. It was a command, there was no question in his movement. Bill sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood up. Bill made a movement with his head that said "follow", but held up a hand to Sookie. She took it.

"Should I stay here?" I asked nervously hoping that I could just stay where I was.

"Yes," Bill replied as he started towards the stage.

Eric then shifted his gaze to me, I could feel the intensity in his stare, he was waiting for me to move. His eyes shifted to Bill then back to me. Bill turned around and motioned for me to follow. I internally groaned as I grabbed my drink to downed it and followed after the two towards the stage. Bill and Sookie were already on the stage when I finally reached it.

"Bill Compton," I heard Eric say, "It's been a while."

"Yes, well, I've been- " Bill started.

"Mainstreaming, I've heard," Eric paused then looked to Sookie, "I see that is going well for you."

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Eric, this is my friend-" Once again he was cut off by Eric.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric finished, "And Adriane Martinowski."

"How do you know our names?" Sookie asked, I couldn't see her face but I could hear the annoyed tone in her voice.

"I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault," Pam replied for Eric.

"Great, that's just great," Sookie replied trying to sound cheerful, she turned to address Eric, "It's nice to meet you."

"Aren't you just sweet," Eric said with a slight twist in his lips.

"Not really," Sookie replied only to be jabbed in the side by Bill. This only made Eric chuckle darkly. Eric turned to Pam and began saying things in a language I did not understand. Sookie looked back at me from on top the stage. She reached out her hand behind her toward me. I quickly took it and walked up the stairs to join them on the stage.

I felt the electrical pulse between our touch. I was too scared to let go. I don't think she wanted to either as we held hands on the stage. I felt my hand began to get warmer through our connection. I looked behind me as I suddenly was able to hear all the thoughts of those around us. Sookie looked to me as I stood in bewilderment. I'd never been able to hear others outside of being able to touch them.

"I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers," Eric said bringing me back to look at them. I let go of Sookie's hand hopeful that I would be able to focus on the conversation rather than those behind me.

"Yes we have," Sookie said as Eric looked to me.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me," Eric commanded.

"Okay," Sookie replied as she dug through her purse for the pictures we have been showing to people, "We were wondering if you have seen any of these girls." She handed them to Eric as he reached to take them. Eric tilted his head as he smiled at them.

"This one offered herself to me. But I found her too pathetic for my attentions" Eric pointed at Maudette then to the photo of Dawn, "Now, this one, however…I have tasted."

I finally found the courage to speak as I spat out, "What of the last one?"

Eric's gaze on me felt cold, "Is she your friend?"

His gaze almost felt like he was choking me with some dark side of the force mind trick. I swallowed the saliva that was gathering in my mouth, all I wanted to do was turn and run, "Yes, she is a childhood friend that has gone missing."

"I remember all three of them," Pam replied.

"On account of the vault?" Sookie asked taking both of their attentions off of me. Apparently Bill did not like Sookie's sass as he quickly grabbed her hand to silence her any father.

"I never had any of them. They weren't really my type," Pam said after a pause.

"Well, thank you very much. We appreciate your time that is all we needed," Sookie said reaching and gathering the pictures. She wanted to leave right now. I couldn't blame her but they didn't say anything about Beth.

"What about Beth?" I quickly asked before Sookie and Bill could escape. Both paused and looked to me, then to Eric and Pam.

"Please, sit," Eric motioned to the two chairs that were on the stage next to him, I went to move next to him, "No. Not you, Miss Stackhouse can sit there with Bill."

I paused as Sookie and Bill side stepped me and took their seats next to Eric. I felt alone standing there on the stage in front of the four of them. A nervous habit of mine decided to rear its ugly head as my left arm reached up to grab my right elbow and pull it across my stomach. I shifted from one foot to the other. Even with the dancers on their own stage behind me, I felt like the center of attention. Which is what I hated more than anything in the world. Eric eyed my change in posture, his eyes rest on my chest, and I remembered that I had a low cut top on. I released my arm, which I had no doubt my previous position enhanced my cleavage to his liking. I shifted again under his gaze, there was no go place for me to stand without myself displaying some form of my body to him.

"You, Miss Martinowski, may sit here," Eric smirked as he pointed to his arm rest.

I felt my eye widen a bit as I looked to Bill, hoping he could help me in some way. I'd rather stand there then sit on his armchair. Bill gave me a sad smile, and motioned for me to follow the order.

"Are you quite attached to your friends?" Eric asked as my head snapped back towards him, his question directed at Bill.

"Sookie is mine," Bill growled a bit at Eric.

"Yes, I am his," Sookie commanded.

"What a pity…for me," Eric replied looking at Sookie. For the only time in my life I think I was grateful to be taken as seconds, "Is this one attached?" I froze once again at his question. I prayed that Bill would answer yes to the question even if it was a lie.

"She is not as far as I am aware," Bill replied. I internally cursed at Bill, wishing a thousand deaths upon him for replying that way.

"Then you should have no problem taking this seat," Eric replied darkening his gaze on me.

I swallowed again and looked to Bill, but he was busy trying to show these vampires that Sookie was not to be touched. Reluctantly, I moved forward to sit on the armchair. When I was sitting on the armrest, Eric's arm slithered up and coiled itself along the area I was not sitting on. I shivered, I could almost feel his cold skin touching me through my clothing.

"I take it you haven't known this one as long," Eric eyed me up and down from his seat below me.

"I have not, this evening was the first time I have met Adriane," Bill replied.

"Then you haven't tasted her yet?"

I had never felt this distressed in my life, my stomach even fought against me. Normally stress hit by shoulders and back, never my stomach. I would much rather feel the tension there then in my gut.

"I only drink from Sookie."

"Well both smell," Eric leaned into my exposed skin of my chest, "Delectable."

I whimpered slightly, wanting to break down and cry. If he had answered my question earlier I would have been gone. I would be willing to run back to Bon Temps and crawl under the guest bed and hide until it was dawn.

"So, you don't like vampires, do you?" Eric asked me, his spare hand came up and rest upon my exposed thigh. He must have heard my little cry, set on making me feel worst about the situation I was in.

"No, I don't," I whispered, barely hearing myself as I spoke. As my heartbeat sprang into action. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins, all I wanted to do was kick and run. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get very far.

Eric smirked at my response. That smirk, I imagined made all the women's panties drop. He leaned towards me, his hand let go of my thigh and reached up to wrap around my wrist and gently pull me closer to him. Eric sat forward a bit till his lips were next to my ear and purred, "Well, I bet could change your mind."

I gasped a bit as he let go of my wrist and I recoiled back to sit upright. I started to move down from the throne, but his hand gripped my thigh again. His single hand put so much pressure on me that I couldn't move my leg to get away, I was being forced to hold still. When I looked at the offending hand, it looked like he was gently touching me.

Eric turned to face Bill this time, "Bill, you and I need to catch up don't we?" Eric asked leaning against the other arm rest and looked at Bill. I let out a ragged breath I didn't know I was holding, in at this small separation of space felt like a mile. I looked to Sookie with pleading eyes, begging for help silently. Sookie just looked up at me with the sorrowful smile.

Eric and Bill began a small conversation as I closed my eyes to try and fight the tears and bile from welling up. Sookie couldn't help me. Bill couldn't help me. They were so close, yet so far away. I wish I never agreed to come here. I wish I never let Sookie manipulate me into coming. I wish I just stayed at Gran's, I could be looking around Bon Temps for the killer/kidnapper. Everyone has always been able to manipulate me into fulfilling their own needs. What good has it brought me? The most recent example is right here. I was being held hostage by a single hand on my thigh. I wish I stood up for myself about coming here. I wish I could scream and yell right now. My voice wasn't working. I couldn't even stand up for myself. Why can't I stand up for myself? I am a useless human being, such a coward.

" _My backup was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. I can't handle a raid on my own,_ " I heard in the darkness, my eyes snapped open.

"We have to get out of here," I breathed out, the vampires snapped their heads in my direction.

"Adriane?" Bill scolded.

"The cops are coming," I said looking to Sookie. Who nodded at me, she must have heard it too.

"There's going to be a riot. Are you and undercover cop?" Eric growled as his grip on my thigh tightened.

"No but someone in the crowd is, I think that man in the hat," I replied.

"Even if you are right, we are doing nothing illegal," Eric let up his grip a bit.

I looked to Sookie, who zone out a bit, "There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him."

"How do you two know this?" Pam asked looking between the two of us.

I looked to Sookie who looked to Bill, who shook his head. Suddenly the front door burst open, "FREEZE!"

Chaos insureds as SWAT team members filled into the building shouting orders around. Eric rushed out of the seat and grabbed my arm dragging me behind him. I looked backwards for Sookie and Bill. He dragged us down a back hallway towards a door.

"Sookie!" I shouted backwards as I was dragged down the hall faster than I could walk. My legs burned from trying to keep up with their speed.

"I enjoyed meet you Miss Stackhouse," Eric said over his shoulder at Bill and Sookie, "You will come again."

"SOOKIE!" I screamed as the two disappeared from by vision into a blur of vampire speed.

* * *

Bum-bum-bum. Hope you all liked this chapter. I know I'm making Adriane kind of a wuss, I don't want her starting out as a strong character. Strength doesn't develop overnight. :-) So she's gonna backslide every now and again.

I struggle when it comes to writing exact events from the show, it feels like cheating to me. (Technically it is! Another disclaimer here like the one in the summary, I own nothing but my own characters!) So this chapter and a very, very small number of others will be more direct from the show. But! I do believe that adding a character into a set story will change things. So, I will be keeping to a basic story line of True Blood, but some events may be thrown around. Which you will see in upcoming chapters, some events may happen sooner than others while others are later.

Once again thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I love you all! I hope to keep meeting your expectations! I'm trying very hard!

As always, please leave a review if you can! If not please favorite/follow! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

"Adriane!" I heard Sookie yell back, the last thing I saw of them was Sookie in Bill's arms. Then they disappeared from my vision in a blur. I had never seen vampire speed before, the way they blurred into the distance, disappearing form sight in seconds. I couldn't even follow the direction they ran off too. They were gone. They left me.

Suddenly, I was in Eric's arms. I never felt him pick me up but I could feel my feet were no longer on the ground. All I could feel was his arms under my knees and behind my upper back. I felt the wind sting my face, we were going faster than any roller coaster I had ever been on. My eyes would find something to focus on then it was gone nanoseconds later. The constant flicking of my eyes over the blurred scenery strained my eyes. I never got motion sickness in cars or on roller coasters before but, I suddenly felt ill as my stomach churned from not being able to focus on anything. My only thought was to close my eyes and pray that this trip would be over. The intense wind stung against by face, that was when I realized I was crying. My tears froze against my face. All I wanted, was to feel the ground beneath my feet.

"Stop your screaming, you are fine," I heard Eric's voice, he sounded exasperated while speaking over the screaming wind.

Quickly I snapped my mouth shut. I didn't even realize that I was screaming.

"You can also release your death grip on my shirt, if you tear it Pam will have your head," Eric commented.

My eyes shot open in disbelief of my actions. I looked to my hands to indeed see them gripping and pulling his shirt towards myself. I felt my cheeks redden as I quickly released my hands and crossed them over myself and gripping my own shirt at my clavicles. I looked up at Eric frightened of his reaction. Only to see him smirking looking down at me. My head shot down towards my stomach and I shut my eyes tightly again as my cheeks seared something fierce. I can't believe I did that. All I could do was close my eyes to avoid further embarrassment by not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered after calming myself as much as I could.

"You are fine," Eric replied.

I found the courage to venture a gaze up at him. Peeking an eye open, I was grateful to see he wasn't looking at me but straight ahead. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. From here I could see more of him then before. His face was less angular in this lighting, he still had a strong jaw line, which appeared stronger with the light stubble that lined his jaw line and chin. His cheeks were less defined but were high on his face with a long forehead, making his face appear elongated, especially with his shoulder length blonde hair whipped around his face. His lips were a thin line on his face but still had some fullness towards their center. He was indeed a very attractive specimen. But it wasn't his face that caught my attention, it was his eyes. They reflexed the moonlight in them, under this lighting they were the most magnificent shade of blue. The outside of his irises were a deeper blue, they reminded me of a deep blue horizon that lay in between the dark and light of a sunset; compared to that of the inside which were lighter more like the midday sky.

Eric must have felt my stare since his head shot in my direction. With the lighting of the moon, I found it hard to look away from the eyes that had captured me. I felt my chin tuck into my chest as I still stared up at me. With this small movement he shot me another smirk. It was in those eyes and that crooked smile that I saw what that blonde behind the bar was saying, he was indeed sex.

"Changing your mind about vampires?" He simpered, looking pleased with himself.

My cheeks burned again and I looked away, "No."

Eric chortled and lifted his head to look onward again, "Since your eyes are open, enjoy the view."

View? What view? Was he talking about himself? I know we were moving fast since the wind was whipping our hair around. I looked up past Eric since I couldn't look the sides without getting sick. I couldn't exactly take in the view when we were moving so-

The moon seemed brighter and the stars above us looked clearer, we were in the air. Panic set in again. I looked over my shoulder away from Eric. My eyes widened, how had I not realized this? We weren't as high in the air as the planes go. We were just above the height of the Top Thrill Dragster maybe 400 feet in the air. I could see the lights of the lights of the roads below. I inhaled a sharp breath, felt my hands reach out and grab at his chest again. My heart began pounding against my ribs. My mouth fell opened in a silent petrified scream as I felt tears well up again. I was practically clawing at him to get closer. I barely liked having my feet higher then off the couch.

"PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" I felt my chest tighten as I looked down and felt my stomach churn again. Making it impossible for me to breathe.

"Quiet! We're almost there!" He yelled at me.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried as my cheeks burned from the icy wind against my tear stained face. My God, how did I not realize this?!

"Calm down! We're almost there!" Eric yelled louder than last.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed closing my eyes, I could barely hear him over the pounding of blood in my ears.

"FINE!" Eric yelled then cursed in another language as we descended to the ground. I knew were with the change in direction of the air current.

Within a minute we were on solid ground. He put me down as gently as he could from the bridal hold he hand on me. I felt my knees give out as soon as my feet touched the ground, but my hands still had a grip on his shirt. Eric's hands quickly went around my waist to hold me in place. I placed my head against his chest as I tried to even out my breath from my panic attack, but my breaths only came out as sobs. After a minute my sobs turned to deep breaths and finally evening out to normal breaths. After a few normal breaths I calmed.

I know how long I stood there trying to calm down. When I finally did, I realized where he was. Eric was holding my hips. My hands were in a death grip on his shirt. I felt my face flush again. Quickly, my hands released from his chest, and I backed away as soon as his hands came off my hips. I looked around to finally see he dropped us down in a clearing in the woods. Things were very dark, the only light that shone was the moon. I could no longer see his eyes which was a small relief, I couldn't see the judgement in his eyes. I sighed and nervously grabbed my left arm with my right hand. I shifted from one foot to the other as my thoughts finally came back to me.

We were alone…in a clearing….in the woods…my God, he was going to kill me.

My eyes widened at that though as I looked up at him terrified of any movement he might make. He could kill me in a second, without me even realizing it. I had no way of defending myself. No witnesses around. He was going to do it. He was going to kill me.

"Jesus Christ, I swear your heart is going to jump out of your chest," Eric groaned and I could make out a shadowed hand come up to his head fixing his hair as he shook his head, "Calm down your going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Are-are you going to kill me?" I asked as my voice wavered, almost feeling tears well up again behind my eyes.

"What?" Eric asked as his hand dropped, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why are we in the woods?"

"Because you told me to put you 'the fuck' down."

"Oh," I said as I shifted again to my other foot, looking at my feet embarrassed once again. He wasn't going to kill me. I had jumped to conclusions again. Maybe he wasn't that bad?

Silence, I think I liked silence between us.

"What are you?" He asked, I could feel his eyes on me in the darkness.

I looked up to him. It wasn't the first time I was asked this question and it won't be the last. But, it was the first time a supernatural being asked me this. I never knew how to answer. Which is another reason I avoided telling people about my ability. My father never explained it to us, we just thought it was a "special" mutation that occurred in our family before my grandmother, who also was "special". The mutation had been known to skip generations, my great-grandfather, who carried the gene, did not have the ability to do anything. My father was the one who told me that his great-grandfather was able to read minds without touch, something that he was able to do with a lot of concentration and energy. I myself had never tried to do such a thing, but tonight proved to me that I could. Even if it was most likely a "push" from Sookie that caused it. All I could do was answer honestly to his question.

"I don't know," I replied after a moment of being lost in my thoughts.

"Bullshit," Eric replied, I could feel his gaze intensify. Of course he wouldn't believe me.

"I'm not lying," I stated as strongly as I could. But I could hear the waver in my voice.

"Bullshit, you know what you are," I could hear the rumble in his voice, an annoyance in his tone.

"I'm telling the truth," I raised my hands up in surrender.

Eric was inches from my face within nanoseconds. I gasped and tried to back up. His hands shot out and gripped my biceps, holding me in place.

"Let me go!" I yelped, looking down at his iron-grasp as I struggled against him to no avail. I couldn't even move, his cement like grip kept me in place.

"Look at me," He hissed out the command.

Startled, I did as I was commanded. His horizon blue eyes now turned frozen and inches from my own, staring straight into mine. I could almost feel a presence in my mind against his gaze, his eyes almost looked glazed over. I knew he could see the frightened look in my eyes, the tears welling up again. Eric's eyes were beautiful and powerful, I wanted to cave and run away under their pressure.

"What are you," It wasn't a question, but a commanded.

"I already answered that," I said stubbornly and looked at his hands, I tried shifting my shoulders against his grip to no avail again, "Let me go." I know my voice sounded weak as my voice cracked as I struggled.

Eric straightened himself, still holding my arms in place. I no longer felt the ice-cold gaze on me. I looked up at him in confusion. I saw frustration in his eyes.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Let me go," I felt tears swelling, clouding my vision.

"How is this possible," He hissed shaking me slightly and leaning in again looking at my eyes. He didn't care if I was frightened, my face started to contort again, feeling the hot tears fall down my face.

"Stop crying," He commanded again looking deep into my eyes, I felt that presence in my mind again, a fuzzy annoying buzz in my brain. Almost like a fly, annoyingly swirling around my head.

"Let me go!" I sobbed, struggling more trying to swat him away from, finally he released me from his grasp. I didn't realize how hard I was fighting against him until I fell backwards landing on my tailbone. I let out a yelp as it hit a root, rolling on my side and rubbing the stinging area of my lower back. There was going to be a bruise later.

"What are you?" Eric hissed again as he crouched down to look me in the eye again.

I forgot the bruised bone as I quickly scooted away from him, until my back was against the tree. He reached out and grabbed my ankle before I could bring my knees up. He pulled me towards him, I let out a cry at the harsh movement as I once again fell on my back. Trying my best to hold onto anything I could to no avail, the ground was covered in small roots that I could barely hold onto. I managed to sit up some, leaning as far away from him as I could. He leaned into me, bring himself to look me in the eye again. I brought my arms up to my chest trying to shield myself from him, like my arms could do anything. There was nothing I could do to protect myself. He was so much stronger than I. I have never felt so helpless and powerless in my life. I never I looked away as I continued to cry, scared that he might break my neck in a forceful movement to make me look at him.

"Please let me go," I begged as I sobbed.

"You are frightened." Another statement phrased as a question. All I could do was nod as I sobbed looking at him. I couldn't form any sentences anymore, "Tell me what you are and I will release you."

What was I? I don't know, I don't know what I am. All I know is that I am a scared little girl with no power over him. Absolutely no power. The way he dragged me around make me feel like I was five. When mom would hold my had and drag me through the supermarket. The way he dragged my ankle towards him, without a care if it hurt. His hand resting there kept my foot in place felt so cold against my skin. The pressure he inflicted, felt like if he wanted to he could snap it in a second. I never felt so weak in my life.

After what felt like eons, I looked up at him. Helpless, was all I could think of. I was helpless. If I answered his question he would let me go. There was only one answer I could say. That I have been saying. I looked at him with as much intense hatred as I could muster. If he would let me go then I would answer his question, "I. Do. Not. Know." The sentence did not come out as strong as I wanted it to, since I was still a petrified mess.

Just as Eric promised, he released my ankle. I quickly pulled it into myself and hugged my legs. I turned my body away from him, which only became my profile facing him. There was silence as I closed my eyes and rested my head against my knees. So powerless, I felt so weak. We stayed in silence for some time. It felt like hours to me, but it was probably minutes. All there was, was the sound of my pitiful sobs.

After a particularly strong gust of wind. I finally found the courage to look up, but Eric was gone. I was alone in the clearing. I released my knees, while still being seated on the ground, I looked around. Twisting all the way around without moving my lower half looking for him. I let out a breath. Eric left, I was alone. Alone in the woods. I would have thought he would have taken me back to Bon Temps, or at least that's what I hoped he would do. But I couldn't blame him for wanting to be away from a blubbering human.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my legs. Well I guess I should start moving? It was night and God knows what is in the woods. I looked up the sky, looking for the north star. Then thinking again, I don't know how to navigate from the stars. I do have any survival skills, beyond don't eat wild mushrooms and what Poison Ivy looks like. I sighed and decided the next best thing was to listen for sounds of civilization.

While I listened something didn't feel right. It was quiet. I couldn't even hear any crickets nearby. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that moved upward in my throat and into my skull, it wasn't a feeling like I was going to be sick. It was a feeling that burns the back of your head, like a limb falling asleep leaving behind a buzzing sensation, like another set of eyes is forcing their way out of the back of your skull. I was being watched.

All my instincts told me was get up in a tree. I turned and ran for the tree; jumped to reach the lowest branch. Using was little energy I had left I pulled myself up. I climbed to the next branch up, which was slightly less thick as the one below. I still felt eyes upon me.

I was shaking once again; my hands were sweaty. I was surprised myself that I was able to pull myself into the tree, but adrenaline does amazing things to the human body. Moms' picking up cars to save trapped children, people running from others for miles, being able to protect yourself with strength you never knew you had from wild animals. Adrenaline was amazing. There was a rustle across the clearing as I was shot from my thoughts. A deer appeared into the clearing from the undergrowth of tall grass. I snorted and laughed a bit at myself. A deer? Come on, Adriane.

I was about to lower myself onto the next branch when I saw a big brown wolf tackle the deer to the ground. Frozen, I watched the wolf tear into the flesh of the deer. I never heard a deer make a noise before in my life. It was almost a raspy high pitched neigh of a dying horse, the best I could describe it. I had no idea that there were wolves in Louisiana.

I looked down and back up at the size of the wolf. If it really wanted to, it could reach that lower branch. I looked up and noted that the next few branches up looked like they could support my weight. As silently as I could, I climbed up higher. I did not watch the wolf tear deeper into the deer but I could hear the sounds of it. The squelching flesh and breaking bones was almost enough to make me sick, which is why I went into pharmacy school and not medical school. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, even though I was terrified of the distance I put between myself and the ground. At least I had something to rest my feet on that was solid. Well solid enough, if I fell from this height I would be dead from a broken spine not from being eaten alive.

After the wolf filled itself of the deer, it grabbed the hind leg and dragged it back into the woods. I did not feel safe coming down for a long time. Until the sun rise was starting to peak in the east. The clearing was fully lit before I came down and that nagging feeling in the back of my head and pit of my stomach went away. I was up there for hours. My muscles were not relaxed in the slightest, everything hurt. I winched when my full weight hit the ground, somehow I landed on my feet and that radiated up through my tail bone. I practically cried out, yep the bone was sprained.

I found my purse on the ground, not even realizing I didn't have it till I saw it. I sighed and lifted the article up, wincing once I was straight. I picked thorugh it to find my cell phone, maybe I could call someone? Maybe someone could come and find me if they could find my positioning. When I turned the screen on, I found I had no missed calls. My surprised turned to anger, no one had called. Did that mean no one was looking for me? No one was trying to contact me? No one was worried that I was missing? I thought Sookie would at least care! She screamed my name before Bill whisked her away. In fact, didn't Bill promise Gran that nothing would happen to us? He promised to keep us safe? Well leaving me with Eric was far from safe.

I was about to call Sookie myself, then I saw that I had no service. Oh, no wonder I didn't have any missed calls. If anyone called they would be sent to voicemail and I would never get the message till I had service. I bet as soon as I got to a main road I would have at least 50 missed calls and messages. Groaning as I stretched a bit, I looked around to guess which way was the best to go. I strained myself to remember my mental map of Louisiana. Bon Temps was southeast of Shreveport. The sun rises in the east, so I guess the best direction is to follow the sun till it was high enough to keep over my shoulder from there. Which to my luck was in the opposite direction of the blood stained grass. Slightly motivated by a wolf lurking around, I started walking as fast as I could out of the clearing. I looked at the ground mostly as I walked, but still paid attention to where I was going. Infrequently looked at my phone, while I took small breaks to keep myself from getting overtired, still no service.

Groaning I looked over myself from where Eric had grabbed me on one break. I already bruised easily enough, these were a dark blue almost place in color that stood out against my pale skin and all in the shape of large handprints. I was willing to bet there were more on my back from the way it ached, I just could not look.

I walked all day, the sun was starting to get lower in the sky when I finally came across a road. I let out a squeal of delight as I ran over to it. The road was running north and south, since I was sure I was walking east. I debated my next move, looking down both ways hoping to see any signs. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to see any. After being stumped for ten minutes I decided to head south, keeping to my theory of Bon Temps being southeast of Shreveport. I kept to the side of the road in case I needed to make a break for the trees if anything unpleasant decided to find me.

As I walked onward I was unable to think about anything else but the previous night. Eric was rough and cruel the way he manipulated me physically. The evidence was on my body, but I couldn't get his stare out of my head. I could still see the frustration and violence in his eyes, he could have hurt me much worst then he did to get any information out of me. But that stare bugged me. What was he trying to do? The way his eyes hazed over a bit as he commanded me to tell him "what I was". The tugging feeling in my brain as he intensified his gaze. Thinking about that feeling now, it almost felt like I was hazy too. He was trying to overpower me in his gaze. The feeling I was getting in my brain was numbness almost, he was trying to glamour me. If I remembered correctly, it was mind control over their subjects. A vampire could get a human do anything they wanted in that state. I shivered involuntarily at that thought, he was trying to get me to tell him the truth. Even if he didn't want to believe it himself.

I felt a buzz on my side coming from my purse. I instinctively dug through it to pull out my cellphone. I saw exactly what I wanted. I finally had service. A smile crept across my face. I ignored all the missed calls and messages, but went to my contacts and scrolled to the first name that could help me. Arlene.

The phone's dial tone came up. I stopped moving and stayed in place in fear of losing the signal. It rang a few times before it picked up.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice of Arlene.

"Arlene!" I practically screamed in excitement.

"ADRIANE! Thank the lord your alive!" I could hear here bracelets clank as I imaged she brought her hand up to her chest, "We thought we lost another one! Where are you?"

I cringed a little that they thought I was dead, but I couldn't blame them. With Beth gone missing and Dawn, Maudette dead; of course they assumed the worst.

"I don't know. I was left in the woods, I made it to a road, but I have no clue where I am."

"Have you called the police?"

"I hadn't thought of that," I felt my voice crack, "Arlene, I' so scared. I'm in the middle of the street in the woods. All I see are trees, I've been walking miles and haven't seen a single sign."

"Hold on a sec," Arlene said, I heard voices in the background. Wish I could know who she was talking to.

"Where are you?" I asked, just wanting to hear another voice.

"I'm at Merlotte's. Sam's leaving now to help find you," Arlene said, "I don't know how much help he will be since you don't even know where you are."

"Not helping Arlene," I laughed a little as I wiped away the cascading tears.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't help you, if you can't help me."

"I know," I cried more fiercely rubbing my face, "Please don't get off the phone with me."

"Sookie is calling the police right now, stay on the line with me," Arlene said.

"Should I keep walking?" I asked.

"What's the first rule they tell you as a kid when you are lost," Arlene replied in a motherly tone.

"Don't move from your spot," I sighed, but it came out sounding more like a sob.

"That's right, so you stay still and wait it out, we will find you," Arlene promised.

I sobbed again, I felt like a child with all the crying I have been doing lately. Soon I would be out of tears. Everything hurt, I felt beat up and beat down. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I was starving, the last time I ate I was in Ohio. God, I wish I could be there now. I could be safe in my own bed cuddled next to my dog, never having experienced a vampire's cruel handling. I felt like a ragdoll against him, I had no power. The sun was the only thing keeping the vampires away right now, but that would be over in a few hours. I wouldn't be able to keep my promise of not moving if it was dark. All I could do was pray they found me soon.

"Adriane?" I heard Sookie's voice over the line.

"Sookie?" I asked in response.

"Hang on dear, the police department is out for you now. Is there anything you can tell me about your area?"

"I'm on a street that is the middle of the woods," I replied feeling more exhausted from answering questions I already answered.

"Is there anything else? A weird looking tree? A significant crack in the pavement? What direction are you heading?"

"I think I'm heading south. I've been keeping the sun over my shoulder. There's nothing particularly different about this area, but I'll look around some more," I replied.

"You said you were left in the woods? Where were you left?"

"In a clearing, but I walked all day till I got to the road, so I don't even know if someone has ever been to that clearing."

"Okay, well keeping looking for anything significant," Sookie said.

I sighed and turned around a bit looking for anything that could stick out saying I was in a specific place. I wish I knew trees better, there was a cluster of one species on the opposite side of the road. All their leaves looked similar.

"I'm gonna walk south a bit more, see if I can find something more significant," I replied.

"Okay, I'm so sorry this happened to you. We are never going back there again," Sookie stated.

"Never," I replied looking at my right wrist where the hand print buries looked particularly gruesome. The bruise was a deep shade of blue almost black. I never had bruise look so bad before.

I walked for another fifteen minutes before I stopped again. I had finally found something that might point out where I was.

"Sookie I found something!" I exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" She replied sounding excited also.

"It's an old wooden sign," I replied walking around it, "Almost like it was used as a 'welcome to' sign. I can't make out the words."

I walked closer to the sign. It was so old the letters were so warped, I could barely make out the "H" in the beginning. The next was hard to tell if it was an "o" or an "a".

"I can only make out one letter and it is an 'h'. The sign looks really, really old. The wood almost looks burnt," I said staring harder at the sign.

There was silence, nothing was said over the phone. I looked at my phone screen. The phone was dead. I groaned, I didn't know what was the last word Sookie heard. I huffed and gently sat on the ground. Hopefully she got the last words and was able to figure out where I was. If she got them, someone would be here soon. I leaned against the sign posts, if it was still up right now it must be stable. I would give them an hour, or at least what I thought was an hour before moving again. I didn't want to be stuck out here in the dark again for another night, this time with no way to communicate since my phone was dead. I looked at the shadow of the sign on the ground, I may not be able to tell time via shadows but I am smart enough to know you can. I drew a mark on the ground where the shadow was right now. I made four other marks, each were an inch from the shadow. I would watch those and decided I would move when the shadows touched the farthest ones out. I didn't know if it was exactly and hour but I figured I'd gauge it off of that.

I leaned back on the post, and shifted my weight around a bit. Wincing when the movement hurt my lower back, and did my best to settle into the spot. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. Someone would come soon. Someone would find me. Well at least I hoped.

I was jolted awake as I heard a car come closer. I quickly sat up, surprised by the car itself and the fact I fell asleep. There was barely any light left out, the sun was starting to set. I looked around me to see a car slowly pulling up. I jumped to my feet ignoring the pain it caused my whole body. I hoped it was the police but it was hard to tell since the motorist's headlights were on and beaming at me. The car pulled to a stop and the driver's side door opened. I couldn't see the individual but it was male based on the height. I squinted to get a better look.

"ADRIANE?!" The driver shouted, the voice familiar.

It was Sam, nice safe Sam. Thank the lord!

"SAM?" I called back as tears made their way down my face again. I ran over to him and lunged into his open arms. I was finally safe. I buried my face into his chest as I sobbed.

"Good Lord girl, how did you end up over by Hotshot?" He asked as he smoothed my hair. It felt wonderful.

 _She looks awful, look at all that makeup run down her face. She must have been so scared all on her own in the woods. Lord knows what could have happened with it being a full moon, who knows what was lurking around back there. Good Lord, she needs a bath._

I jumped back from him a bit at his thoughts. I guess I didn't have enough energy to block them out right now. I didn't care about his thoughts. I was just glad to be safe.

"I didn't know where I was! Sam, I was so scared!" I cried, "How did you find me?"

"Sookie called said you were on some road heading south, she mentioned you saw an old sign. I guess the line was cut out," He replied softly, "I started drivin' out to all the signs just outside of town."

I looked up at him and smiled a soft sad smile.

"Let's get going. We'll give Sookie a call on the way. She'll want to know you are safe. She feels awful about what happened," Sam said placing a hand on back to lead me over to the passenger's side of the car.

 _She should've known this would happen going to a goddamn vampire bar. I warned Sookie, I always thought Adriane was smarter than that. I can't believe she didn't talk Sookie out of it. What if this happened to Sookie instead? There'd be no light left in this world. No more Sookie. No more smiles, no more hugs, no softer touches and no more soft -_

I flinched a little at his last thought, I removed myself from his hands and got into the car. Good to know he didn't blame Sookie for what happened. Heaven forbid something happen to _his_ Sookie.

"We should get you to a hospital. You look like a mess," Sam stated as he climbed into the car.

"No, besides being sore I'm okay. I just want to be indoors, in a house, in a bed," I replied lightly rubbing my arms, "I don't want to be any place that's public."

"But we really should get you to a hospital, you could be dehydrated," Sam pushed.

"You got any water?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah," Sam said looking over at me.

"I'll drink it. I promise to drink more when I get to Sookie's," I insisted.

"Fine," Sam retorted leaning into the back seat to dig around for the water bottle, "But I'm gonna watch you drink more when we get to the house."

Sam forced the water bottle into my hands, I twisted the cap off and chugged. He then handed me his cell phone.

"Give Sookie a call, tell her to call off the cops. Since your safe and all," Sam commanded as he turned the engine over and shifted into gear, off we went.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry about the late update! Things got really crazy over the last week. Unfortunately, my story kind of fell on the back burner. I feel like I abuse my authors notes to much with my own personal stories. (Sorry for that.) I apologize profusely, but I had trouble finding time to write. If you want a full winded explanation, I have posted it to my profile. Until things settle down for me, I'm going to change my update schedule to every other week. I'll do my best to keep that schedule. Please don't hate me! :-(

Anyways…Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. It's an in between one to more exciting things to come! I promise!

Thank you to all those who like, followed, and reviewed. But, I appreciate you taking the time to look at my story! Seeing those messages in my e-mail makes me so happy! It perks up my day. I can't believe how many people look at this. I never thought I would have this many people looking at it.

As always please read, like, follow and review! Thank you!

Nameless Fable: Sorry I didn't address you in the previous chapter. But, don't worry you'll see soon enough about Jason and Adriane. There's gonna be some scenes between them soon! Godric might take a while to get here, but he will! Bear with me!

AxidentlGoddess: Thank you so much for your review from Chapter 5! I'm sorry I didn't address you in the previous chapter. Beth is shady, but is still is major part of Adriane's life. Like Adriane has said, Beth is like family and family forgives each other. Adriane blames herself because it's natural to blame yourself for other's mistakes. I do my best to make my characters as realistic as I can, if you ever feel like something is to outlandish please let me know! I will do my best to address the reasoning and make changes if necessary.

Awesome: I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story thus far! Addressing your concern, Adriane can just be stupid. She lets her prejudice for vampires get in the way of seeing who these people were before they were changed.

Shellbean: Thank you for your reassurance! I promise not to abuse the dialogue to much! I will be keeping a majority of scenes from the show in order. There's just one that has been bothering me when it comes to writing in a canon character, which is in a later chapter. I'm still sorting it out.

dots-fiction: You'll see about Beth! ;) There will be some Jason/Adriane scenes to come! Just you wait! I hope you are able to enjoy them when they are here. (Along with Eric/Adriane.)


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had almost set by the time we got back to Gran's house. Sam pulled the car up the dirt drive. I always found something comforting in the sound of tires crunching on gravel. A sound that made me think of the camping trips my family used to take when I was younger. The excitement that set in when we finally arrived at our destination. Where I would practically jump out of the car and be ready to run through the nearby woods. The memory left some bitterness in my mouth. Here I was beaten and bruised from wandering in the woods for a day. A knot tied in my throat, I had never been handled in such a way before. I felt so helpless, so useless…so powerless. I was just a ragdoll for him to play with, toss around and abandon.

"You ready?" Sam called breaking me from my train of thought.

The knot in my throat still twisted there. I was scared if I opened my mouth, a sob would emerge and a rain of tears would cascade down. All I could do was nod and open the car door to retreat into the interior of the house where I would be safe.

The lights on the house were on as we made our way up to the house. Sam opened the front door for me. I waited till he was inside before I trailed closely behind him. Once we were inside and the door was safely closed behind us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I stood in the foyer, almost feeling like a stranger. I shouldn't be feeling that way, I was staying here. I had stayed here on multiple occasions. Why did this time feel so different?

When I didn't move further inside, Sam turned to me, "I'll go find someone, so we can get you out of your clothes."

All I did was nod, Sam squeezed my bicep then left me. I had clothes here, I could just walk upstairs and change myself. Why did I wait for Sam to go find someone? I shifted my weight back and forth between my feet. Even though the lights seemed to be on throughout the house, it was almost silent like everyone was already asleep.

I heard a noise in come from the direction of the kitchen. I vaguely heard something that sounded like Sam talking to someone. The voice seemed to spark me into motion. I made my way towards the kitchen through the dining room. I sincerely hope it was Gran who was there. I needed to see her, the maternal figure she embodied and the comfort she could bring by just holding someone. Like a mother comforting a scared, sad child. I needed that right now.

"She's a bit dehydrated. We need to make sure she drinks lot of water. If she doesn't we should take her to the hospital," I heard Sam say as I walked into the kitchen. I saw the back of Sookie's head as Sam spoke to her. There was a small amount of disappointment that I felt in the pit of my stomach, I had hoped it was Gran. That was okay though, Gran was probably in bed right now. Her arms seemed to be brought up towards her chest from the way I could make out her posture.

 _God, she looks like a bulldozer hit her and dragged her through the mud._ I cringed at Sam's thought as I watched his eyes trail my body. I also found myself wondering how I could still hear his thoughts without the contact. It had been hours since I had any physical contact with Sookie, if that was even how it worked anymore. Sookie must have also heard his thoughts since she turned to face me.

"Adriane!" Sookie breathed and rushed over to me to envelope me into a bear hug.

I hissed a bit at the tight squeeze, biting my tongue to keep from crying out in pain from my sore appendages. But the pulsating warm electrical energy from her touch did sooth me a moment after the initial discomfort. Not quite the touch I was looking for from Gran, but it would suffice for now.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Sookie exclaimed and immediately let me go and backed up.

"It's okay," I found myself yearning for the lost heat, "I've had worst."

"Liar," Sookie lightly scoffed with a smile.

After a beat of silence, I found myself wanting to be alone. Those brown eyes always had a way of looking right through you. Any second she was going to start asking questions about what happened after the club and I wouldn't be able to hold back anything. At this moment, I didn't feel like retelling. Especially looking as grungy as I did right now, they would look at me and talk to me like I was a child. I needed to shower and wipe away any as much evidence as I could of this day.

"I'm gonna head upstairs to take a bath," I croaked, my throat felt raw and sore.

"Okay sweetie, we can talk when y're done," Sookie smiled softly.

I just bobbed my head then I retreated to the upstairs. Wincing with every step, I didn't realize how sore I was. The car ride was just long enough for my muscles to relax, I guess. After my accomplishment of reaching the top of the stairs, I made my way towards the bathroom. Once safe behind the bathroom door, I gazed into the mirror to see the damage for myself. I can't say I wasn't surprised by my appearance.

My face was a bit battered looking, even though I didn't fall flat on my face at any point there was still dirt all over my cheeks. My lips were a bit dried and slightly chapped from lack of water over the heat of the day. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and jetlag. I saw a few cuts from small branches on my cheeks, neck and other exposed skin. All over my face there were a few blemishes caused by all the stress over the course of the 24 hours. My dark hair was greasy and in need of a deep cleansing. My arms were indeed bruised at the biceps from rough touches and manipulations, they were deep colors. I slightly turned with my back to the mirror, the same colors were on my lower back. I lightly touched the area and hissed. The bone was definitely bruised along with the skin. My legs had stubble with light amounts of dark hair that matched the top of my head, I was always disgusted at how fast my leg hair grew. On my left ankle, was a deep bruise from being grabbed and dragged along the ground. There were more busies, light scraps, and redness from what I'm assuming was some sort of poison ivy or sumac or whatever is down here. Miraculously, there were only two ticks on my legs, I'd have to handle those now; hopefully I didn't have lime disease. I sighed and found some tweezers and removed the ticks, washing the down the drain with hot water. I inspected the rest of my body for more ticks before starting the water for my bath.

Once I was soaking in the water, my muscles were soothed by the warmth. It wasn't as soothing as Sookie's touch but it would suffice. I began to wash my arms, the grim rinsed away from my sink and began to change the color of the water. I'd have to turn on the shower to make sure nothing was left on me. Though, the washcloth felt wonderful against my skin. I found myself staring at the bruises on my wrists. The vampire's manhandling left such discolorations on my skin, I almost felt like the skin there wasn't mine. I already bruised easy, but this looked awful. If I these were on someone else's body, I would have thought that the person had broken their wrists. I gripped one wrist and brought it to my chest, lightly twisting my hand on the bruise to see how much it hurt as I looked away. My wrist didn't hurt as much as I thought they would. Eric's eyes had been so intense as he tried to glamor me.

No one had ever looked at me in such a way, even the memory made me nervous. The strength from his gaze, the tingling in the back of my brain. Some part of me wanted to be glamoured, just sub come to his will and be done with it. Hell, I bet he would have let me go almost instantly and erased my memory if he could have glamoured me. Then again, if he had done that I imagine he wouldn't have been remotely interested in me. But why would I want that? Why would I desire a vampire's attention when it already brought so much damage? But those eyes, that azure, only looking at…

There was a knock at the door that caused me to jump, I heard Sookie call, "Adriane? Are ya doin' okay, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, I'll be out in a minute," I replied with a sigh as I started cleaning my body again. I could reflect on Eric later when I was alone in a bed room.

Once I was towel dried, I wrapped the cloth around myself and headed out into the hallway to head to the room I was staying in. Jason's old room. I picked out an outfit that suited comfy not classy. A pair of jogging shorts and a hoodie did the job just fine. I didn't feel like wearing a bra at this point, so a long-sleeved hoodie would cover that area along with the worst of my bruises just fine. The only hand print bruise left exposed was the one on my ankle, where he and dragged me. It was just to hot to wear any sort of pants. I headed downstairs gently and into the living room where Sookie, Sam, and Tara were waiting. When did Tara get here? Or was she here all along and I just didn't see her?

"Adriane," Tara sighed as she rose out of her chair to come over and hug me more gently then Sookie did earlier, "You doin' okay?"

I was already starting to get sick of that question, "I'm alright. I just look worse for wear. I'll be myself in the morning."

"Was Bill the one who did this to you?" Tara said holding my shoulders.

"No! Bill was perfectly fine, this was another vampire," I guess I shouldn't be surprised by Tara jumping to Bill as the culprit so quickly.

"Well don't worry, Adriane, even if it was Bill. I won't be seeing him again," Sookie spoke up.

"That's good," I said with a small smile.

"Did you at least find anything out?" Tara asked.

"I forgot! That vampire mentioned Beth! We never got his answer!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I don't think you two should go back to find out the answer," Sam stated, "We can dig around here in Bon Temps and let the police get their hands dirty with the vampires."

"Don't worry we won't be going back there again," I looked at Sookie with a dead stare.

"No we won't," Sookie replied looking away to avoid me.

"That's good to hear, I would hate for us to lose another friend," Sam stated.

"What happened?" Tara asked, "How did you get separated?"

"Well there was a raid by the police. Eric grabbed Adriane; Bill grabbed me. We went down this hallway and we went outside and Bill took off with me and…I lost sight of Adriane," Sookie explained.

"Then what happened?"

"Bill took me home and I waited for Adriane to show," Sookie looked to finish my side.

"He dropped me in a clearing, I had a panic attack and he left me in the woods. I guess he didn't like all the human emotions. I got into a tree when I heard some noise, then a wolf showed up. I waited till morning to leave the clearing once the wolf was gone. I made it to the road, found some service to call Arlene. Then Sam found me," I summarized as quickly as I could for them.

"A wolf? There's no wolves in Louisiana, right?" Sookie asked looking as surprised as I was at the time.

"I don't know but I've heard there are panthers out there in the woods," Sam said looking a bit tense at the idea.

"At least it was a wolf and not a panther," I shifted from foot to foot, "Wolves can't climb."

"I'm glad you are safe," Sookie got up from her spot on the couch and held me in a short hug. I shivered at the short contact, I don't think I'll ever get used to touching her. The touch wasn't as intense as others. I'm guessing either because of the cloth that separated the skin or that she was as tired as I was. Once she stepped away I shoved my hands into the hoodie pocket.

"I take it you guys are still going to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead?" I asked.

"We were still planning on goin', but if you want us to stay we can," Tara stated standing up.

"No I think I'll be okay, you guys should go. The town will be expecting you guys. Besides, I think Gran will want your support," I said wanting to throw the hood up and plop on the couch watching some sort of trash TV while falling asleep.

"Do you want to go? We can wait for you to get dressed," Sam asked.

"No I had enough of an outing today, I just want to get comfy and fall asleep," I gave Sam a small smile.

"As long as you keep drinking water," Sam threatened.

"Don't worry I will."

"Well we should get goin'," Tara stated, "Gran wanted us early to help set up the church."

"Don't let me be the reason your late, I won't be leaving the house. I'll be okay," I smiled, "I'll probably just be sleeping while you are there."

"Don't hesitate to call us if you change your mind about being alone, we will come back," Sookie commanded.

"Go, I'll be okay," I shooed them out the house. The idea of having the house to myself was exciting enough. I'd grab myself a small drink and plop on the couch and fall asleep watching the new or something.

Once they were gone and the door was shut I sighed. I kept my promise to Sam as I entered the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard. Filling the glass with tap water I opened the fridge to see what was inside. There was nothing in there that would just need to be nuked to eat. I sighed and settled on an apple as I headed back to the living room. I plopped on the couch as I turned the small tube TV on with it's remote that was sitting on the coffee table. I scrolled through the channels. The first thing I ran across was the news. I image between Sookie and Gran they didn't need all the channels that cable provided. I settled for the news as I nestled deeper into the cushions. I finished off my water glass and took a bite of the apple. The news was always the same. Very rarely did they have anything new on it. I gave an exasperated sigh as the vampire portion of the news started. It was always the same argument, either they should or shouldn't have rights. Of course, they should have rights. They should pay taxes, they should have the right to becoming legally married, they should have the right to own property. They had been doing it for years illegally, well at least property and marriage. Now that vampires were out in the open they should have to pay taxes. If they commit a crime, then they should have to go to jail for it.

I rolled my eyes as I took another bite of the apple and changed the channel again. I found something that I could fall asleep to more easily. It was one of my favorite shows growing up, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". I set down the remote, deciding this would be perfect. Tonight's rerun was an Angel and Buffy centric episode, one of the episodes from the second season just after Angel became evil.

"I can't believe you watch that shit," I heard someone call from behind me.

My head snapped in the direction of the voice, as I jumped up. The quick motion caused me to fall off the couch while yipping and onto the floor, landing on my aching tailbone. I let out a small yelp at the pain. After that split second, I looked up and saw Eric in the window just behind me. I didn't even know the window was open.

"Now, now. No need to be scared, its only me," Eric smirked as he placed a hand against the glass above him. He then leaned closer to the screen.

"You!" My heart thundered against my chest as I quickly scooted away until my back bumped against the wall next to the fire place.

"Yes, yes, me," Eric rolled his eyes and then continued, "We never got to finish our conversation. I hope you had a chance to calm down since yesterday."

"How-" I felt my eyebrows furrow as I started at him, "How did you…?"

"How did I find you? It was easy, vampires have better sense of smell then a human," Eric stated.

My eyes flitted to the door then back to him. Why wasn't he barging in and dragging me out of the house and taking me captive? Was the rumor you could only invite them in true?

"Why don't you invite me in? We could continue this conversation in a more comfortable setting?" Eric questioned giving me a smile that wanted to be persuasive.

"This isn't my house," I replied, I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest.

"It doesn't matter if you live in this house or not, you can still invite me in."

Well that definitely answers my question about the invitation. He wasn't trying to be polite about coming inside, he wanted to enter the house and to have power over me. Well I wasn't going to let him. He had no control over me as long as he was out there. He couldn't drag me around, he couldn't grip me, he couldn't enter the house. I had power over him right now, "No."

"Let me in," His voice came from his chest as the words rumbled out.

I felt my spine begin to return to me. Even though it was just glass and wood separating us right now. It was enough, "No."

"Fine, I guess you won't know what happened to your friend," Eric smirked as he pushed himself off the glass.

"Beth?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bethany. You'll won't know what happened to her unless I come in," Eric replied.

"What if I come out?" I inwardly cursed myself it came out before I could even think about it. I was giving him the power again, but Beth was more important at this moment. She need help wherever she was, "This isn't my house. I can't just invite anyone in."

"I suppose that would suffice," Eric replied and held out his hand in a gesture towards the door.

I quickly rushed towards the door. I placed my hand against the knob, I squeezed my eyes shut as I sucked in a breath. What was I doing? I could still feel his hands on my wrists and the strength they held. Eric wasn't a kind man. He wasn't even a man. Well, he was a man at some point but now he was a vampire. In my only encounter with vampires, it haven't ended well. The first, and I was hoping the last, time being abandoned to the woods. Now here I was walking back into their world. For Beth. I needed to help Beth. Whilst turning the handle I let out the raggedy breath and exited the house. I hope he had some useful information on her.

"Finally," I heard Eric say as I shut the door behind me.

I placed my back against the door as Eric approached. My heart was pounding against my chest I could hear the beat in my ears. I imagine he could hear it too. I wish I had kept the door open so I would have an escape if things should turn sour. He would be able to stop me before I could even turn the handle if I should decide to run inside. Thankfully Eric kept his distance away from me.

"Well I can't say I love that outfit on you," Eric stated while looking me over, "I much prefer last nights."

I looked up as I saw Eric's eyes land on my exposed discolored ankle. I crossed my left ankle behind the other and pretended to use it to scratch my right. I pushed some stray hairs back behind my ear as I looked down at myself, "I wasn't expecting any company. The plan was to go to bed."

"Hmm, what a shame you weren't expecting company. But now that I'm here, I could join you," My eyes widened and shot up to his face at his suggestion. Eric approached me and leaned his arm against the door above me. I felt my hands come up and grip the opposite arm, I wanted to put distance between us right now. I cursed myself for not leaving the door open where I could retreat to safety, "I did promise to change your mind."

My lips trembled. How could he be thinking about something like that when he was here to discuss something he needed from me? Unless…that was what he wanted from me? My heart had already been pounding away before, but now it was hammering against my chest. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack in any second. No, he couldn't want that from me. I'm not attractive enough to get his attention. He was just saying that to raddle me. I felt a knot begin to form in my throat. I couldn't be weak right now. Beth needed me, I had to be strong for her. If I was going to get any information I needed to straighten my spine and speak.

I felt my jaw tremble, somehow I managed to croak out, "Where's Beth?"

From Eric came an exasperated sigh as he leaned back and away from me, "Always about Bethany. I'm beginning to wonder if you swing for the other team."

Well that was all it took, I found a bit of my spine tucked away somewhere. With the distance he gave me I could breathe again. I furrowed my brows and quickly replied, "She's my best friend. She's gone missing and I'm worried about her."

"If you want to know what happened to her, you need to assist me with a favor. I'm in the need of your unique talent."

What?

"I-I-I don't want to go back there," I stammered.

"Then you won't get to know about where she is," Eric replied as he turned away and walked down the steps of the porch.

I swallowed as I watched him begin to walk away. My heart screamed go after him; while my mind told me to stay put, it was too dangerous. But what if Beth was in danger? What if Beth needed me? What if the only way I could get her back was going with him? What if Sam wouldn't be able to dig up any more information about Beth? The police haven't been much help in the way to hunting. They are more concerned about the serial killer then a missing person. The department is only so big here, they can't be in too many places at once. What if Eric is the only person who knows what happened to her? Tears welled in my eyes and I was off. If this is the only way to help Beth, then I would have to do it. I can't be a coward and run away while Beth is in danger. She needs me. Beth needs me.

"Wait!" I called out chasing after the vampire.

Eric didn't stop as he continued to walk forward. Bastard knew he won and here he was making me chase after him. I finally caught up to him after a moment, his long strides made him capable of being faster than me even walking.

"I-I-I'll help you," I stammered again as I rounded around him blocking him from walking father forward, "As long as you promise to help me find Beth."

"Are you in a position where you can be making demands? Maybe I'll just get Miss Stackhouse involved here, she seemed more willing to work with our kind," Eric asked raising a single eyebrow at me.

Instantly regretting my choice of words from the look on his face. I licked my lips as I pushed my hair out of my face, "No, but…I need to know you'll help me. You're the only one who has had any idea about where Beth could be. There's no need to bring anyone else into this. Besides, you don't seem to like Mr. Compton. If you involve Sookie, he most definitely will tag along. No need to bring him into whatever this situation is."

Eric smirked and reached out to grip my chin, "Exactly why I chose you over her."

I gulped, he had me exactly where he wanted me. I was going to be alone with him. No back up will be coming, no one will know what happened to me if things go wrong. I'll just be another missing girl. I didn't like the glint his eyes held as he held my face towards his.

"It's getting late, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow night," Eric released my face and looked towards the sky.

"What time?" I asked rubbing my left arm and looking away.

"You planning on running?" Eric smirked.

"No!" I recoiled and looked at him. Eric looked at me with that raised eyebrow gleam again and I looked to my left, "No…No, just so I know when to be ready by."

I guess I didn't exactly give him a reason to trust me that I wouldn't. I left the area he placed me in for safe keeping…but then he never did say that he would be coming back for me. He just left me in the middle of the clearing. I had no reason to feel guilty about leaving. He was manipulating me again.

"Just after sunset," Eric replied and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I huffed and pushed my hair out of my face again. So, I was going to be helping Eric, to find out what happened to Beth. Some sort of mainly one sided "quid-pro-quo". Fan-fucking-tasitic.

I crossed my arms and began to turn back to the house when a car came up the drive. I squinted my eyes against the bright light from the headlights as the car pulled to a stop. The passenger side door opened but I couldn't make out who stepped out of the car. The headlights were turned off as the car engine was killed. I could fully see it was Gran who came from the passenger side of the car. I guess the meeting was over. I didn't think I was talking with Eric for that long.

* * *

OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry for the late update! I finally finished with school and work from March to May. I seriously had no days off till the second weekend in May and then I was studying for boards. BUT! I passed and I graduated! Now starts the next stressful part...finding a job...So! Anyways! I should have time to pick this back up! I was extremely frustrated with these chapters, I rewrote at least a dozen times. It's still not perfect for me but you guys deserve something for waiting so long! (Once again I'm so sorry!) I'm gonna keep to every other week update, I went and reread some of the chapters I had drafted and absolutely revolted with them. So I'm rewriting a vast majority of what I had already set up. I want this to perfect for you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

"Adriane, my goodness! What are you doing out here? You should be inside resting up!" Gran scolded as she closed the door and made her way over to me.

I gave her a soft smile and lied, "I just needed some air."

Gran was finally close enough to pull me into a momma-bear hug and squeeze me tight. I sighed as my head rested on her shoulder. Even though the position hurt my back a little, this was the hug I needed earlier. No judgement, her worries elevated by holding me like a mother would. Yes, this was the type of hug I needed.

 _Poor dear, probably so scared._

"I would have thought you had more than enough fresh air for some time," I heard Bill's voice as he exited the driver side of the car.

I quickly released Gran's embrace to stand fully straight and look at him. Bill's eyes trailed from my feet up to my head slowly. The gaze unnerved me a little bit, he was evaluating me for some reason.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied again to him.

"I see," Bill replied and approached us.

"Well let me make you some warm milk, that will put you right to bed," Gran said patting the side of my face.

"In a moment Ms. Stackhouse. I was hoping I could speak with Miss Martinowski-"

"Why?" I sharply spat.

"Adriane," Gran scolded.

"I wish to discuss the events that transpired last night," Bill replied narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Don't' worry Adriane. While that other vampire might have not been that kind, Mr. Compton is a full gentleman," Gran did her best to reassure me.

"Hmm," I buzzed, Gran patted my shoulder and began making her way to the house. I didn't turn my back to him, but waited until I heard the screen door close to speak, "What did you want to 'discuss'?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere less open?" Bill asked, the warmer tone he had when Gran was around was dropped. There he was, the darker vampire he was trying to hide from everyone else immerged. He gestured towards his house across the cemetery.

"Hold up! I've seen this movie! Girl follows guy into creepy house. Girl gets murdered," I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there defiantly.

"I'm not going to kill you," Bill expelled a deep sigh.

"That's what a killer would say," I replied.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Now please follow me," Bill said heading towards the graveyard.

"That's what they all say," I followed but loosely behind.

Our trip through the graveyard was silent. I gave him a wide birth, making sure to leave some distance from myself and him. Just in case should turn on me and attack. Well…not that, that would help. The second I would start to turn around, Bill would be able to leech onto my throat and drain my dry. Which begs the question. Why was I able to stand up to Bill but not to Eric? Was it I saw Eric as a more potential threat to myself the Bill? Well, Bill was trying to integrate into the community. Killing a friend of many of the locals wouldn't get him that.

Bill held the door open for me as I entered the house. Once inside, I was able to survey the place he was "living". Not that I could make out much of anything, it was dark inside, the only light came thorugh the tattered curtains. Even in the dark, the place was in much need of repair. It almost looked like a good wind would knock the place over. The grayish white paint that coated the inside of the foyer and attached rooms, was chipped away in many places exposing the aged wood that looked almost burnt. Bill removed his jacket and started working in the fireplace, I couldn't see exactly what he was doing but I could assume he was starting a fire so I would be able to see. Once he had a small fire going he stood up brushing his pants off.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bill asked, "I have Fresca's."

"No thank you. I'm okay," I replied looking into the fire.

"Very well," Bill replied and motioned for me to take a seat on the loveseat across from his armchair. I eyed him carefully and took a seat. Bill leaned back in the chair and steepled his fingertips and I practically let out a groan. Of course he took the armchair, he was a vampire and wanted the appearance of strength.

"What did you want to talk about?" I made sure to as much distain and exhaustion as I could into the question.

"You do not like me very much do you?"

"I don't like your kind very much," I corrected.

"Why that?"

"Well, lets see? The first time I meet a vampire, he appears to be gentlemanly but proceeds to flirt incessantly with my friend in front of me on our way to the club."

"I had assumed you were to be our chaperone for the evenings affairs-"

"Sookie doesn't need a chaperone, no one uses chaperones anymore on dates. Sookie is old enough to handle herself. Besides Sookie had asked me to come along so there were two of us listening in on what was going on. I didn't think I was intruding on date night."

"We were not on a date-"

"If that's true then I wasn't needed as a chaperone," I replied giving Bill a poignant look.

"Very well," Bill narrowed his eyes again, "What happened from there?"

"Why's it any of your business?" I barked.

Bill sat up and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees, "Miss Martinowski, I am doing my best to be civil. I do not want to fight, I understand your prejudice against my kind. Sookie explained very little of what happened after we left Fangtasia. I was just hoping to get your side of the story. So that I may be able to help protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From forces you would not be able to handle."

"Like what? Eric?"

"What happened after you were separated from Sookie and myself?"

I sighed as I flopped my head into my hands and rubbed my face, "Fine. Whatever be all secretive, have to protect some sort of vampire secrets or whatever. Eric decided to take a little flight and scared the shit out of me. After I insisted, he dropped us down in a clearing. Then he decided to have a little chat about my telepathy."

"Is that how the contusions occurred?" Bill questioned and directed his hand at the large bruise on my ankle.

I tucked my hands into the pocket of my hoodie, trying to hide them a bit more, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Northman should have been more gentle with you. He has very limited interactions with humans and is not used to being tender."

"What kinds of interactions? Why would anyone want to interact with him?"

Bill looked at me and slightly raised his eyebrow. I gave him a confused look, then it sank in.

"Oh! Oh," I felt my nose flush as I looked away. Of course people would want to interact with him that way. For a vampire he was fairly attractive, you'd have to be blind to not see that. Even while we were at Fangtaisa that man offered himself to Eric only to be turned down. Eric oozed sex from every pore. I bet he couldn't be sexual if he tried. Which explains why he was that way with me.

Bill cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him, "What happened then?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bill jumped forward in his seat a bit and turned towards the noise. He looked on edge. I began to sit up to answer the door for him so he would have a second to collect himself.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Bill said quickly.

Well that second must have happened, because he was up and at the door before I could fully stand.

"Good evening, Sheriff Dearborne, Detective Bellefleur; how can I help you this evening?" Bill asked inviting the two into his dilapidated foyer.

"Mr. Compton, were sorry to call on you this late," Andy replied walking in first.

"Its quiet alright I just got home. I spoke at the Descendants of the Glorious Dead this evening," Bill replied, "I believe I saw you there."

"Yes we were in attendance," Sheriff Dearborne replied.

"Adriane! I'm surprised to see you here," Andy exclaimed looking me over.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling up for the DGD this evening," I replied as I watched Andy walk towards the fireplace.

"Yes, Miss Martinowski had a few questions about the event, she wanted to ask me. After the day, she had; she didn't want to be around others. I personally do not blame her. But I believe I answered them all," Bill lied so smoothly I was caught off guard by it, and he was covering for me too?

Was he trying to hint at something. I was fully able to answer that for myself. I looked up passed Andy and the sheriff towards him. Bill lightly tilted his head towards the front door as soon as he saw he had my eye.

"Yes, I should get going," I replied standing up.

"Well this is actually convenient. We were going to ask you similar questions we were going to ask him," Andy interjected playing with the cast iron fire-poker that sat next to the fireplace.

"Oh," I replied and sat back down on the loveseat that desperately needed a new upholstery.

"I already offered Miss Martinowski something to drink. It would be rude if did not do the same for you two. I have Fresca's here in the house, but not much else. Would you care for one?" Bill asked, I image he would make an excellent host if he were to fixup the house and have a party.

"No thank you," The sheriff replied holding up a hand.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it," Andy replied.

Bill nodded, "I shall return."

With that he left the room. Andy paced around the small living room as he came up to the fire place. The fire he noticed the few cast-iron pieces along the brink trim. Picking up an odd looking piece that was long and had a four prong end set along an iron strip. Eyeing the piece, Andy held it up and turned it toward Bud.

"That's a toaster," Bill replied pointing at the object in Andy's hands, "You used to stick the bread in between the prongs and place it over the fire."

Andy nodded, set the object back in its place, and took a seat next to Sheriff Dearborne on the opposite loveseat from me.

"Can either of you, account for the nights or the 23rd, 27th, or 30th?" Sheriff Dearborne asked whipping out his notepad.

"Well I was in Ohio, I have only been back for two nights," I stated and turned to Bill, "I was at my parent's in Ohio one night. The other two I was home alone."

"I was at home those evenings," Bill replied.

"I know you used to work with Dawn, and were friends with Bethany. Did you know Maudette all that well?" The question was directed at me.

"No I did not," I replied.

"Did you know the girls, Mr. Compton?" Andy asked.

"I know Bethany and Dawn worked at Sam Merlotte's place but I unfortunately did not know Miss Pickens," Bill said smoothly.

The two quickly wrote down our comments on their scratch paper.

"Did you know that these girls were known to be involved with vampires?" Bud asked directing the question more towards Bill.

I had known Beth was involved with vampires, since Eric knew her. I wasn't surprised by their statement about Dawn, she could be more sexually promiscuous than myself. I didn't know Maudette well enough to say anything either way.

"I did not. But it is more common than you would think," Bill replied smoothly not fazed by their questioning.

They paused again to make note of his response.

"I know Bethany is currently missing, but do you happen to know if either of the other girls were exsanguinated?" Bill asked.

I eyed him carefully. Why would he ask such a question? Did he want to look like the murderer? Why would he want to know if they had been drained of their blood? It was common knowledge that both girls were strangled. I wasn't even in town for the events and I knew about it.

"Drained of their blood?" Bill asked once he saw their confused looks on his terminology.

"We're not at liberty to release that kind of information," Andy stated and nodded looking back towards his note pad.

"Because if they were not. I doubt that a vampire was involved. A fresh corpse, full of blood. I daresay that I would not be able to resist such a sight. Nor any other vampire," Bill replied looking off into the hearth as he stated his reasoning. He looked creepy as he finished his sentence. I saw his irises dilate at the mention of blood, I hoped the police officers did not notice that little change in his demeanor.

"I believe that is all of our questions, we will be off then," Bud said quickly and the two stood and practically ran for the door.

Once they were gone and their car was no longer in sight. I turned to look at Bill who was leaning against the hearth staring at the old toaster looking a bit lost in thought.

"Why would you ask that kind or question. If they didn't have you pegged as the murderer, you might be now," I said from my seat on the loveseat.

"Because they needed to know. If every time there is a murder in this town, I want them to not automatically believe that I was the one who committed it," Bill replied pushing up from the hearth.

"You didn't have to say it all creepy like," I returned to leaning against the back of the couch.

"I believe it is time to walk you home," Bill sneered at me, "We can finish our conversation another time."

"I can walk myself," I replied and stood.

"I will not let something happen to you now that Eric is patrolling the area," Bill stated and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" I replied as I was practically dragged towards the door, "Maybe I'll call those two back and let them know your man handling me!"

Bill turned and growled in my face throatily, "I will tell you this Adriane, vampires well to being threaten."

I felt the color drain from my face as I looked at his mouth and saw his two fangs protruding from his exposed teeth. I stepped back a bit, frightened by his sudden change. He must have seen the look in my eyes, he almost immediately let go and shot back a few steps.

"I'm sorry Adriane, allow me to walk you home. I would be besides myself if something were to happen to you on this short distance to the house," Bill replied sounding more like his old southern manners self.

"Okay, just don't do that again," I replied as I rubbed the place he just had his hand subconsciously.

"Do what again?"

"Practically drag me out of your house, no one likes being man handled. Besides it's rude," I replied, trying to recover from being growled at as quickly as I could.

"Well then do not be rude whilst under my roof," Bill smirked at me.

"Touché," I replied pointing a finger gun at him and away.

"Perhaps we can finish our conversation on the way back to the Stackhouse's?" Bill suggested and held out his arm towards me.

I was a little apprehensive about touching Bill, but he was trying to be nice and put his best foot forward. I could do the same, "Okay?"

"So what occurred after?"

I briefly explained what had occurred after being dragged around the ground by Eric. How I wandered around the woods till I found a road, and Sam taking me back to the house. After I finished the brief story, Bill and I were almost at the cemetery.

Bill paused for a second at the edge of one grave. I followed his gaze at the tombstone, I couldn't make out the name, the stone was covered in greenery and fallen leaves. I slightly wondered if the grave held significance to him or we just randomly stopped.

"What was Eric doing here this evening?" Bill asked.

My head snapped back to Bill. How did he-? Oh vampire sense of smell. Eric had barely touched me but I probably stank of him. What was I going to tell him? He had lied to the police for me. Actually why hadn't they asked about what happened to me? Well whatever, I'm safe now. It doesn't matter. At least they were looking into Beth's case. Beth…Eric didn't want Bill involved in whatever this matter was. I couldn't tell him the truth. Bill would be able to see through my lie but at least he wouldn't know. I have a feeling he wouldn't push. I tugged on Bill's arm and we began walking again.

"He wanted to make sure I got home safely. I guess he was planning on coming back for me the next night if I had stayed still. Whatever he's an asshole," It wasn't a complete lie. Eric did say he was going to come back for me if I had stayed.

"Hmmm," Bill buzzed and looked me over. Yep he knew I was lying, "Miss Martinowski can you promise me one thing?"

I knew what he was going to ask of me. I would have to distract him from it, "Stop calling me, Miss Martinowski."

Bill gave me a smile, "It is only proper."

"No one calls each other by "mister" or 'miss' unless they are being formal. Besides it makes me feel old," I laughed lightly, it was working.

"Very well, you would have me call you 'Adriane'?"

"Yes and I'll call you William."

"Bill if you please," Bill replied, "If we are trying to get away from formalities, I believe a nickname is in order."

"Do not give me a nick name. There is only one nickname from my name, and I hate it."

"'Ann'?" Bill questioned, "That is not a terrible nickname."

"Okay, fine two nicknames from my name. I hate them both. If you call me by either I shall have to throw a cross at you."

Bill gave a hearty laugh, "Crosses have no power over us. It would be silver that would do some damage."

"A silver cross would still work," I pointed a finger at him.

"Very well, I will not give you a nickname and you will not throw anything that could cause harm at myself."

I smiled, "Deal. I think once we get to know one and other better a little better, we could be friends."

"I would very much enjoy being your friend, Adriane," Bill smiled.

"Thanks again for covering for me tonight. I know that was a sticky situation to input yourself into," I said as we approached the house.

"If the situation involves another vampire, I believe it is always better to have such a person who understands the vampire world with you. We cannot have the police getting involved with such a matter. Vampires are very private individuals and some of their lesser known abilities need to stay that way," Bill stated.

"Geeze you could have just said thanks," I teased punching his bicep with my free arm. Bill eyed me without turning his head, "I'm teasing. You don't have to worry about me blabbing. Your kinds secret is safe with me. I may not like all of you, but for your sake I'll keep the secret."

"Much obliged," Bill replied as we came into the vicinity of the house. Bill stiffened and suddenly he was gone.

"Bill?" I called out, I think I saw his blur head towards the house. I found myself running there. Something had happened. I ran inside by the back door. Bill was holding Sookie and beginning to growl looking towards the front door. He released her and was gone.

"Sookie?" I asked as I entered the kitchen as I almost slipped.

I regained my footing and looked down. Gran was on the floor. In a bloody mess sprawled in awkward unnatural angles. There was blood spread all over the floor. I found myself taking a step back out of it. I looked up at Sookie, she wasn't facing me. But her palms and legs were covered in blood. There was a noise that came from the front room. Bill growled and let go of Sookie and charged forward. Bill went to Sookie's rescue but no one had come to save Gran.

* * *

DOUBLE UPDATE!

Anyways, as always! Please read, like, favorite and review! Thank you for your patience!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to those who followed and followed my story from the last update! We've crossed 120 following and 70 favorites! Oh my! I never imaged my story becoming this popular, I thought maybe I'd have 5 of each! I love you all! A special thank you to Momo, AxidentlGoddess, Emzy2k11, and Carmen Rae for reviewing the last two chapters. I appropriate your feed back! I hope you all like this chapter.

It's not my favorite chapter, I edited this chapter multiple times and still don't care for it. There's a little under the bra action this chapter, this story is rated M for these kinds of situations. It's towards the end, I put a line in between the action, if you do not care for these situations you can skip over the section.

As always please read, review and favorite/follow! Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

"Sookie?" I called from my place by the screen door.

I found myself staring at the ground, at the mess at my feet. There was so much blood on the floor, the cabinets…more than I pictured could come from a person. Her nightgown was soaked crimson. Her head resting the ground, her hair settled in its own puddle. I couldn't see her face from here. Gran's face…the last time I saw her she was scolding me for being disrespectful to Bill. She scolded me for being outside when I should have been resting and regaining my strength. She…Gran…Gran's dead. Bile began to rise from my stomach, but there were some loud noises in the dining room. As it sounded like Bill was fighting and pinning someone against the wall. I snapped to attention.

"Bill! Let him go!" Sookie yelled as she made her way wobbly over to the dining room.

I wanted to follow but, the body sprawled on the floor was in the way. The blood was already on my feet. God, I had forgotten to put on shoes before Eric had me step outside. I was going to track the blood over the house. But there was a fight in the foyer and someone with a level head needed to be there. Someone needed to help keep the peace between whoever was fighting. I needed to help. I bit my lip and pushed myself forward off the doorframe. I carefully made my way around the body and towards the dining room. To see Bill holding Sam by his throat. Bill released Sam and snapped his fangs away. Sam looked Sookie up and down.

"What happened?" Sam's voice cracked as he desperately asked. Probably trying to make sure that Sookie was okay and that it wasn't her blood.

Silence passed as Sam continued to eye Sookie up and down.

When no one said anything. I found sucking in a deep breath and stepping forward, "Gran is dead," I looked towards Sam, "Call the police. We need them here."

"O-okay," Sam replied.

Once I saw Sam pull out his phone, I quickly grabbed Sookie and steered her towards the living room leaving the boys in the foyer. I sat her on the couch. She looked like she was going to fall over if a light breeze came through. I took a seat next to her and began to examine her. I wasn't a doctor, well I had a doctorate but that didn't make me a doctor doctor. God, I could use the Doctor right now, he could handle this situation in stride. But then that would make vampires, aliens. Ha, I think I'd almost like that better. Send them away on a spaceship back to wherever they came from. But that was a show…this…this was reality. Reality calls and I needed to be here for Sook, not contemplating some Sci-fi TV show.

"Sookie look at me," I said holding her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine," Sookie looked a bit shaken.

I looked her in the eye, this room didn't have the best light but I could tell her pupils were slightly dilated. I took her hands into my own they felt clammy and cold. I was surprised when there was no reaction this time we touched. There was no spark, no warmth. Nothing. I focused on not reading her as I held her hand.

"No you are not," I said quickly grabbing the blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapping her in it, "I'm not leaving your side. Sam is calling the police. We're going to find who did this."

I continued to hold Sookie's hands until the police finally showed. The police entered the residence with the corner and his assistant. Sam stopped them in the foyer and began to direct them to the kitchen. As soon as they went into the kitchen, I took Sookie outside. I already knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything. Drowning out voices would be too difficult in her current state of mind. People can't control their thoughts much better than they can control their emotions. She didn't need to hear all the vile things they would say without a filter. Besides Sam, Bill and myself; I doubt anyone else knew about Sookie's ability and wouldn't be focused on controlling what they are thinking. She might be able to hear them from this distance but at least it would take an effort to hear them. I sat there in silence as I rubbed her shoulders. I did my best to put any thoughts from my mind so Sookie could just sit there without distractions. Plus, the little contact between us let me hear in on her, just occasionally to check in on her. So I wouldn't have to constantly ask, "Are you okay?". If I heard that over and over again I'd snap, this was easier and even though it was intrusive, it as for the best at this moment…I think. She wasn't thinking much, but reminiscing about some of her fonder memories of her Gran.

After a while Sam came outside and sat next to us on the steps. He brushed off my arms and rubbed her shoulder, "I shouldn't have left you alone. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Can you apologize to me some other time?" Sookie snapped, but somehow she still sounded pleasant while she said it.

I was amazed, if I was in her shoes…I don't know how I would react. My dad's mother died when I was so young…my older brother, Liam, was the only one of us that could remember her. Well he was the only one old enough to remember her. The rest of our grandparents are still alive. Beyond Dawn and Gran…I have never known anyone who has died.

"I just…if I can do…you know I'm right here for you," Sam replied taking a hand of hers.

"I know…Thank you," Sookie stated flatly, after a moment she shot her hand out of his. She must have heard something she didn't like, "Where's Bill?"

Ooooo, that wasn't good. Sam looked at her like a hurt lost puppy and got up, "I'll go get him."

"Can you give Jason a call while you are at it?" I asked over my shoulder as Sam went inside, giving me a bit of side eye as he entered the house.

Once Sam was gone, I slid back close to her. I took her hand and started off into the distance with her.

"Thanks for…not thinking," Sookie said without looking at me.

"I'm trying," I replied.

"I know…I know it's hard," Sookie replied.

"Not that difficult. Just stare at something without thinking. It's almost calming," I joked and looked at Sookie.

Sookie only nodded as we continued our silent vigil. Until Bill came onto to the porch. He looked down at me, without saying a word I knew what he wanted.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. You'll like his silence a bit better," I gave her a small smile, "I'll be inside if you need me."

Sookie nodded as I stood and dipped my head towards Bill, who took my seat next to her. I walked inside only to be cornered by the Sheriff and Andy.

"Miss Martinowski," Bud called.

I internally groaned and turned towards the Sheriff, "Yes?"

"We just got through questioning Mr. Compton. He said he was walking you home when you found Sookie and the body," Andy's tone sounded like he was suggesting something.

"Correct. Bill walked me home after you two left his house," I replied, doing my best to not narrow my eyes and glare at the man. What was he getting at?

"You didn't hear or see anything when you two came across the cemetery?"

"No, but then I was speaking with Bill at the time. I do not have heighten hearing or any special vampire qualities."

"Between Dawn, Maudette, Bethany, and Adele Stackhouse. They were all involved with vampires at some point," Bud Dearborne said looking at me.

"What of it?" I asked eyeing them, they were going to say it weren't they?

"Well you and Sookie are the last two to associate with vampires more than once, in a less then public setting. Last I heard, the two of you went to that vampire bar in Shreveport. All but Adele Stackhouse went there," Andy stated.

"Yes, we went there to see if we could find something about Beth there. Since nothing has seemed to come out of your investigation," I interjected.

I looked him in the eye and I could see he didn't like my comment. I could see the anger in his eyes as he postured in front of me. Andy squared his shoulders to give himself that not so intimidating as he thought he was look. I could tell he was biting his tongue when he replied in a strained voice, "If you keep going down this path. When will you two be next?"

I watched as they headed towards the kitchen. I heard something that sounded like a bag unzipping from the living room. They were going to be moving Gran any moment. I decided to head back outside to warn Sookie. Bill turned in his seat as I used my head to motion toward the side of the porch. Bill seemed to understand as he nodded and helped Sookie stand up.

"They are moving Gran, Sookie," I said as Bill moved her away from the path the gentlemen would be taking.

Andy and the sheriff came outside and cornered the three of us on the porch, "Maybe you girls should sleep somewhere else tonight? At a friend's house perhaps. Someplace that is less isolated?"

I did like the sheriff's suggestion. I didn't feel all together safe at staying at the house. Gran had just passed away. She was just murdered. It's not like she died of natural causes. What if whoever did this came back? That's how most killers get caught, right? Returning to the scene of the crime. But then again this killer hadn't been caught. So, he must be at least slightly intelligent. I guess he wouldn't be returning tonight. Though, why risk it?

"I'm not going anywhere," Sookie declared then looked at me.

Internally I sighed. Of course, she'd want to stay in her own home. Sookie was the eternal optimist and brave. She always looks on the bright side even if something awful just happened. That's why she had so many friends and got along with people so much better than I. Even if I wasn't comfortable with staying. I wasn't going to leave her alone. I'd have to be brave just like her. Even though I was scared I'd stay with her, "I'll stay with her. As long as were together we'll be okay."

Andy and Bud must have been satisfied with that answer, "I'm truly sorry about your grandmother. If you see anything call us at first sight."

"Will do," I responded for Sookie, as the two nodded and headed down the steps towards their cars. Then followed the corner and his assistant.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Sam stressed as the government officials left, "You two really shouldn't stay here. You can take my trailer and I'll sleep in the bar."

"Like Adriane said, as long as we are together we will be safe. Besides we have both of you to look over us. We will be okay."

"Sookie, I have to go," Bill stated turning her towards him.

"Of course, it's almost dawn," Sookie faltered with a nod.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening," Bill assured her.

"Yes, I can take it from here," Sam postured and pushed Bill aside a bit to stand next to Sookie.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "If you two are done with your pissing contest," I took Sookie's hands and led her away from the noxious attitudes as Bill took off, "Sookie, why don't you go upstairs and rest. I can clean."

"No I'll help, Sam there's a mop around back," Sookie stated.

"Sookie, you don't have to-" Sam began but Sookie interjected.

"Gran took a lot of pride in her home. She wouldn't want to see it like this," Sookie replied.

Sookie and I stepped inside the house, while we left Sam on the porch to collect the mop. I gathered the bucket with water, while Sookie found the chemicals. Sitting on opposite sides of each other we began soaking up the mess until it was gone and there was no blood left anywhere in the room. Even between the three of us, the task took an hour until the blood was gone. I ushered Sookie upstairs to shower and change out of last night's outfit. I hoped Sookie had herself a good cry in the shower. Sam said people would be showing up as "soon as it was a decent hour", whatever that meant. I wasn't used to that sort of custom. In my family, most people didn't show up until the wake. If there was going to be a wake. That was all up to Sookie and Jason, the last living relatives Gran had as far as I was aware.

Once I heard the shower running, I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face and ran my hands through my hair massaging my scalp. Once in the kitchen, I got started to make a pot of coffee. When it finished, I poured myself a cup and decided to drink it black. I think I would need the extra caffeine today. Normally I wouldn't have coffee this way but I was exhausted.

"Can I get a cup?" Sam inquired from the doorway.

"Yeah, of course," I answered and got down another cup from the cabinet, "How do you want it?"

"Black," Sam replied, once it was poured I handed the mug to him.

"It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?" I asked taking a sip from my own cup. Making a face as the bitterness crossed my tongue. I usually added so much sugar and cream into my coffee, you couldn't taste the coffee anymore. God, I missed Starbucks.

"Yes, it is. Everyone in the town is gonna show up. Don't like it black?" Sam chuckled at my face.

"Not normally, but I'm running on almost no sleep for the last 48 hours," I said, "I need the extra caffeine today."

Sam paused before he dove right in with, "Where were you this evening?"

I almost choked on the sip I was taking, "What do you mean?"

"Adriane, you should have been in the house," Sam voice sounded tight and strained as he spoke, "You should have been here when…but you weren't, you were out."

"What are you trying to say Sam?" I set down the drink, I was already stressed. He was just going to make worst if he was going where I think he was.

"Did you do anything with that vampire, Bill?" There was such distain in his voice as he spoke the name.

Oh, he was going to go there. Of course, he would think that. Why did he have to go there? Just because he couldn't keep it off his mind, didn't mean others had the same mind track as him.

"I didn't do anything with Bill," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the counter top. I stared him straight in the eye so he would know I was telling the truth.

"Then what happened?"

"It's none of your business," Sam looked like he was about to interrupt me so I quickly added, "And! It's not worth talking about while Sookie is going through a hold different situation upstairs. I do not want her walking in on this kind of conversation, in her frame of mind. She needs positivity right now, even if its fake from your end. Stop whipping it out and laying it on the table in front of her while arguing with Bill. I know you hold a torch for the girl, but you shouldn't be measuring it up in front of her with the 'competition'. That kind of action is not going to win her over," I hissed at him quickly steering the conversation away from myself.

"Wow," Sam said leaning against the doorframe separating the dining room and the kitchen, "What happened? You used to be scared to even get confrontational in front of me."

"Perks of you not being my boss anymore. I can say whatever I want to you without the fear of getting fired."

"I miss being your boss then," Sam smiled.

"Don't skip over this conversation, Sammy boy. Take a step back and think about what Sookie needs right now. And what she needs right now is someone who will support her through this hard time. Don't argue with Bill in front of her. If she wants Bill's comfort, then she will go to him either way. Don't make it easier for her to do that," I offered just as I heard the water turn off upstairs, "Sookie's getting out of the shower. Think about what I said."

I headed upstairs to see if Sookie needed some help to get dressed. I knocked on her door and she opened it holding the towel around her body. She let me into her room, ambled over to her bed and sat down.

"I don't know what to wear," Sookie just stared at her closet from her bed.

I entered her room, closing the door behind me, "Well let's find something light. It's gonna be hot today. Maybe a skirt?"

I picked thorugh her closet till I found a light white button up blouse with a sea green floral patterned skirt. It was perfect for expecting polite company who would want to see her looking okay.

"How about this?" I asked pulling out the outfit.

Sookie just stared at it and bobbed her head. She still wasn't showing much emotion. I was hoping that being alone in the shower would allow her to cry a bit before people got to see her, but appeared that did not happen. But I guess that was okay, everyone feels things on their own time. I bet the thought of Gran being gone is still sinking in for her. It wasn't like she just lost her grandmother, she lost the woman who helped raise her. Someone who had been there when her own parents had died. Gran was one of the best people I had come to know here in the south. She was kind and generous. She opened her house to Beth and I right away before even getting to know us. She always had something for us to eat, caring for us while we didn't have a place to stay. She was a great woman. Even though I didn't know her as well as Sookie, she always felt like my own grandmother.

There was another knock at the door as Tara entered the room. She saw Sookie and rushed over to wrap her arms around her.

"Oh Sookie!" Tara croaked while she held back tears.

"I'm gonna go change no one needs to see me in a hoodie and shorts," I said while I laid out the outfit on the bed, sensing Tara needed the room.

"Thank you, Adriane," Sookie replied and Tara nodded at me.

I left the room and headed over to Jason's, well I guess "mine" for now, to pick out my own outfit. As I got near to the door I saw Lafayette come up the stairs out of the corner of my eye.

"She's still getting dress," I called as he approached her door, "Maybe help Sam get the dining room table cleared for guests. I image they are bringing food with them."

"Ah so that's how it is," Lafayette chided with a sad smile, "No love for Lala."

"Oh hey Lafayette, sorry I didn't come and see you," I chuckled lightly and smiled as I approached him for a hug.

"Its okay hook'r, I knew ya were coming to look for little Bethany," Lafayette was still his own fabulous self, his way of playful teasing always lifted my mood. His hugs always felt reassuring, being wrapped into his strong arms. He always gave off such a positive warm vibe that calmed those around him.

 _Mmmhmmm, not even stopping by to say 'hi' to us. I guess she did completely forgot about us while she was away._

I quickly releasing him from my arms a pulled away. That stung a little, but it was true. During my time, back home I never really did call or make an effort to keep in touch. I'll probably get similar responses from other people. It was my fault. I'd have to make up for that…some how.

"We'll catch up as soon as I'm presentable," I promised, He nodded and dramatically turned and headed back downstairs. Causing me to giggle. I walked into my room and picked out an outfit. I began to take off the hoodie, but felt the sudden urge to shower. Wash away my own negativity before diving into the plethora of people that would be showing up soon.

I headed into the bathroom and shut the door. After stripping off the clothing I started the water for a quick navy shower. Something quick just to freshen up and look better. I headed back into Sookie's room after I was dressed in a black pencil skirt and floral blouse I didn't even know I had packed. Tara had gotten her clothed. She was currently drying Sookie's hair as I entered.

Tara eyed me from her spot, "You look tired."

Right to the point. I knew how I looked but her bluntness at this moment was just because she didn't have anything to say, I think. I smiled, "I'll have to get another cup of coffee."

Tara turned to focused back on Sookie. Tara picked out a headband for Sookie to wear, so her hair wasn't in her face. I sat on the bed and held out my hand for the dryer. Tara complied as I worked on my own hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tara called for us.

Sam poked his head in, "People are starting to show up." He eyed Sookie, then he closed the door again.

Once Tara had finished the final touches on Sookie's look for the day. They began to head for the door. Only Sookie stopped and looked towards me.

"I'll be down in a minute," I said as I finished off my hair and reached for my makeup bag.

Sookie nodded and left the room with Tara right behind her. I was left alone again. I exhaled and stood to go to the large vanity that Sookie had. I sat down and began to apply my war paint. This would have to last all day until Eric came to retrieve me. I also made sure to do my best to cover all the visible bruises on my wrists and ankle as best as I could. I fluffed my hair with dry shampoo, once satisfied that I was presentable I made my way downstairs.

By this point Sam manned the front door, he was there to welcome the constant flow of new people. A majority of the people I had never met before, people who must have known Gran or Sookie. Those who were not regulars at Merlotte's while I was here the first time. Lafayette and Tara were manned the dining room table, constantly needed to make room for new items that were showed up with every new person. I found Sookie by herself at the kitchen table, with a blank stare directed at the floor where Gran had been found. That can't be good.

"How long has she been sitting like that?" I enquired Lafayette.

"Ever since they came down," Lafayette followed my gaze towards Sookie, as he set down a casserole dish, "These people are poisonous for her. They don't give a shit about her. They keep buzzing like a bunch of nosey vultures in the kitchen thinking they can see something. They are gonna pick that poor girl apart."

At that moment, a rather large woman was buzzing her way towards Sookie, Mrs. Fortenberry if I remember correctly. Deciding to save Sookie from the woman who was, if I correctly, the town gossip. I walked over, set on introducing myself to her.

"Mrs. Fortenberry? Hi, I'm Adriane Martinowski, I'm a friend of Sookie's. I don't think we met the last time I was in town," I said holding out my hand.

"Oh, how do you do?" She sputtered taking my hand and shaking it. With that Sookie made her move to escape the room only to be trapped by Arlene in a hug. At least Arlene was a friend and not a vulture.

"I'm doing well all things considered," I answered with a smile, "And yourself?"

"Hmm," She nodded and walked away.

Vulture indeed, didn't even want to talk to me. Fine. I turned and began making my way back to the dining room to talk with Lafayette when, "MAXINE FORTENBERRY! YOU PUT THAT PIE DOWN!"

I turned shocked that sounded like Sookie. I needed to confirm that it was indeed Sookie how had yelled. I only time I could recall her even bringing her voice anything close to a yell, was at Merlotte's. Where in the evening you needed to raise your voice to talk above the music.

"RIGHT NOW!" She shouted and marched over towards Mrs. Fortenberry and stole the pie from out of her hands, "THIS IS GRAN'S PIE!"

As everyone stood there gawking at Sookie. Even if I couldn't hear them at that moment, I could feel all the thoughts being directed her way. They were like a black storm cloud that would be fogging her brain in a second. I rushed towards Sookie alongside Tara.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to make some room," Maxine replied as Tara reached Sookie first and took her upstairs.

"Ya'll excuse us, I need Sookie upstairs," Tara stated as she took Sookie away from the town and towards the steps.

Sam went to move forward, I held him back a bit, "Give them some time."

Sam nodded, _Give them space. Sookie will come to me when she wants me._

"Good Sam, keep thinking like that," I stated, Sam didn't even look at me but absently nodded.

"Adriane, Lafayette!" Tara called behind her as she reached the steps. I was surprised I was summoned along with Lafayette. I turned to look at Sam apologetically as I headed upstairs behind Lafayette. When I finally got to Sookie's room, Tara and Lafayette had her in bed. She was still held onto the pie, her unfocused gaze almost looked regretfully. Lafayette had thrown himself onto the bed sprawled out across it on his side. Tara sat across from Sookie and eyed her carefully.

"I shouldn't have done that," Sookie replied and set the pie next to her, "I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"Don't feel bad about yelling at that woman. She was sticking her nose into someplace it didn't belong. She had no right be going through your fridge like she owned the place," I said leaning against the closed door.

"I mean, if she talked any more shit, she'd be shaped like a toilet," Lafayette replied while looking at Sookie. Tara and Lafayette shared a laugh while I watched Sookie eye the pie again.

"Sorry," Lafayette corrected himself after a moment.

"Gran's gone," Sookie stated then gazed at the two on the bed then to me, "She's really gone."

"Yeah, she is," Tara confirmed and eyed the pie also.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Sookie's face was still neutral while her voice was monotone as she spoke, "Can't even think straight."

"It's no wonder why, with all these files just circling the downstairs," I stepped forward to sit alongside Tara. Who scooted over a bit for me to sit fully on the bed.

"You are not their entertainment. You don't have to dance for them," Tara followed.

"You just need some time away from them. To handle this situation in whatever way you need," I finished.

"I'm not sure I'm handling anything," Sookie's eyes fell to the pie again and then back to us, "I'm just numb."

"Numb is good, numb is probably exactly what you need right now," Tara approved.

Lafayette hummed in agreement while I nodded when Sookie looked to me.

"Stop worry about being so damn appropriate. This is not an appropriate event," Tara stated.

After a beat, Sookie looked to her, "Thank you for getting me out of there. I haven't had a single minute of silence…Can't seem to…block anything out right now."

"You want me to tell 'em to shut the hell up?' Tara asked.

"I wish it were that easy," Sookie replied looking towards me.

"I know it's not easy Sookie, it can be hard to block them out. But we can kick them all out and leave for a while if that's what you need. We can sit right on the porch for you," I couldn't think of anything to say to her. One thing was for sure we weren't leaving any time soon.

"Oh but it is," Lafayette reached for his pocket, "Your wish if my command."

"Oh, no. I don't do drugs," Sookie shook her head, when he pulled out the zip-lock baggie of medications.

"Sook, relax," Lafayette picked through the bag he had procured from his pocket, "This is not drugs, this is Valium."

When she didn't move to grab any, "Well, I'll tell you what. Put it in your night stand, just in case ya change y'er mind."

Sookie took the pill and played with it in her hand.

I just gave Lafayette a look and he shrugged. Giving her, I'm willing to bet, illegally obtained drugs in front of me. Leaving me in a tight situation. Bastard. I knew he was a drug dealer, I think everyone in town did. I just had never seen him with the drugs before. Before I could have pleaded ignorance but here he was handing over controlled medication to someone who didn't have a prescription for it. Even if she might need something to help her sleep and ignore all the voices in her head. We could have just given her Tylenol PM o something that was over the counter and not illegal to knock her out.

"I'm gonna go and check on the flies," Lafayette bounced off the bed.

"Lafayette?" Sookie looked towards him and held out the pie, "Would you mind taking this downstairs for me?"

"I will guard it with my life," He smiled as he took the pie from her, with that Lafayette left the room.

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair as Tara claimed the part of the bed the Lafayette just had. Sookie laid across the bed too.

"Do you want us to call anyone?" I asked.

"Your cousin Hadley?" Tara finished for me.

"No one's heard from her in over a year. Not since she ran away from that rehab Gran paid for. I don't even know how to get ahold of her," Sookie stated.

Tara sprawled out on the bed further and rested her head on her arms, "What about Bill? Gonna invite him?"

"Tara he can't go," Sookie pushed.

"No, you're right," Tara replied.

"It's alright Tara, I haven't gotten used to being around vampires either," I said as I leaned against the pillows at the head of the bed.

"She's right, it takes getting used to," Sookie replied.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it," Tara huffed and looked at Sookie, "What? 'Cause not everyone is as open-minded as you are. Right Adriane?"

"It's true Sookie, you might be one of the few here that finds vampires 'okay'. They are terrifying," I replied as I held myself, lightly rubbing one of my wrists. I looked down and internally groaned, some of the foundation came off, I'd have to reapply it soon.

"You should hear the things people are saying," Tara nodded along.

"I do," Sookie spat, "Bill did not kill my grandmother."

"Don't you get all mad at me. Nobody's blaming Bill…exactly. But didn't you tell me he had scary-ass friends?"

"Not all vampires are like that," Sookie responded.

"A majority are," I eyed Sookie as she spoke. I wish I could add that I would never have anything more to do with them, but that would be a lie.

"Bill's not," Sookie looked over her shoulder to me.

"You right, Bill is not. He's an exception to the rule. Most are horrible," I rubbed my arms.

Sookie sat up a bit to look at me fully, "I'm sorry that Eric did that to you."

I broke the eye contact and looked at the exposed bruise, which was still a dark blue and purple. I expect it would stay like that for a while. Why did she have to bring Eric back up again? It just reminded me that dusk was closer. I know it was still early in the day, but every moment I closer to being alone with him again.

Tara must have looked at my bruise because her comment brought me out of my thoughts, "I'd fuckin' lose it if anything happened to you, Sookie. You know that, right?"

"Me too Sook, I can't lose another one of my friends," I joined in, attempting to take focus off me.

It worked because Sookie began to talk about last night, "Tara, last night was so horrible. I don't know how I would've gotten through it without if it weren't for Bill," She paused, "When I'm around him. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but it's like I almost feel normal."

Neither me or Tara had anything to say, I was a bit hurt that she didn't add me into the equation. But I could not offer her the silence she needed that she got when Bill was around. This also wasn't about me, Sookie was the one who just lost her grandmother not I. She wasn't trying to hurt my feelings. There was no way for her to know that she hurt me unless she listened in. Let's keep it like that.

There was a sudden bang that had all three of us sat up fully on the bed. It sounded like a door was slammed open downstairs. A hustled pound of steps as someone ran up the stairs. When Sookie's door was slammed open, Jason had emerged and entered the room. I could see the furry in his eye as Sookie got up off the bed. Both approached each other, Sookie's steps were gentle while Jason's were aggressive.

Sookie must have not registered his aggression because she began to hold out her arms towards him and greeted him softly, "Jason."

Jason was faster, once she was close enough. He raised his hand, before I could jump off the bed and stop him. Jason had slapped Sookie across the face. Both Tara and I were up and scrambled to shove Jason away from Sookie.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tara screeched accusingly.

I shoved Jason back farther when he began to move forward again. He didn't even look at me, he kept trying to push forward towards Sookie. I used all my strength to push him towards the door.

"It's your fault!" Jason accused, "Gran is dead 'cause of you!"

When Jason lunged forward again, I heaved Jason with the as much force as I could muster and I threw him at the door, "Don't you touch her!" I quickly regained the ground I lost when I threw him. I shoved him out the door.

"She's fucking a vampire, Adriane! A fucking vampire!" Jason yelled.

"Well that 'fucking' vampire was there for her when you weren't!" I retorted and grabbed his arm.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Is that how your grandmother raised you? To beat on your own sister?" Tara yelled back at Jason, "Look at you! I don't even recognize you anymore!"

"Get the fuck out," I growled and began to drag him towards the steps. Tara slammed the door behind us. I dragged him down the stairs and outside. When on the porch I shoved him away from me. Jason almost looked sorry as he headed down the stairs and back towards his truck. I crossed my arms and defended the porch as he looked back at me one time. I could see the bitterness in his eyes but he continued towards his truck. As he approached Andy came around from the front of his car.

"Stackhouse, I need to ask you a few questions," He said as he held out a hand to stop Jason from getting closer to his car. Oh, that wasn't going to be good. Andy didn't like Jason for whatever macho reason and always targeted him. Even when I was first here. I bet Andy had Jason begged as one of his murder suspects, I bet Jason was higher on his list than anyone else.

"Not now, Andy," Jason breathed and turned to walk around the back of his car to get to the driver's side. He was stopped by Andy.

"Where were you last night?" Andy asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied, "I was with a girl."

"Tara Thornton?"

"What? No," Jason shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Andy straightened up looking proud for some sick reason, "What's this one's name?"

"I don't remember her name, okay?" Jason didn't look at him as he shook his head, "I got a number."

A crowd gathered on the porch behind me. Only Lafayette came close to me, he stood next to me as we watched the show.

"Why ain't that convenient?" Andy smirked

"What's that supposed to mean, Andy?"

"It's Detective Bellefleur, and what the fuck do you think it means?"

I couldn't see Jason's face but I saw the rage and tension in his shoulders, "Are you saying I killed my grandmother?'

Jason jerked forward and shoved Andy hard against the truck. A sick feeling rose in my gut as I heard Andy bend the metal of the exterior of the truck. Holy shit. How did he do that? Jason worked out but he wasn't that strong. Not strong enough to lift Andy off his feet with a shove and bend the exterior of his car. Jason was on something to make him that strong. PCP? No, the symptoms didn't match up. He wasn't slurring his speech. He didn't seem to think he was stronger, he even looked surprised that he did that to Andy. What was he taking? Steroids? I didn't see any puncture marks on his arms. Jason wouldn't take steroids anyways. What could he be taking?

The car alarm began to go off as Andy bounced off the truck and onto the ground. Jason must have felt the eyes of those watching, he turned a bit to look back at me. I couldn't read the emotions in his eyes, but he quickly moved around Andy and got into his truck on the opposite side.

"You's a stupid bitch, Jason Stackhouse," Lafayette mumbled and turned to go back into the house. I looked to Lafayette as he walked up the stairs.

Lafayette gave him something. Something that would make him stronger. What could Lafayette have that would give him that strength? I'd have to have a talk with him later. Jason needed someone with him. Especially if he was high on some substance. He shouldn't even be driving. I quickly rushed towards the car, stepping over Andy and got into the truck the passenger side.

"What'cha doin'?" Jason growled as he turned the engine over.

"Coming with you," I asserted as I buckled up, "Sookie's got Tara and Lafayette. You shouldn't be alone."

Jason didn't say anything but threw the car into gear and backed out of the lawn and peeled out of the property. We sat in silence as he drove, I didn't know where we were going until I saw the familiar ram shackles of his house, the family house he grew up in until his parents died and went to live with Gran. He pulled the truck up close, parked and took the keys out of the ignition. He slammed the door as he got out of the truck. I quickly unbuckled and exited the car not slamming the door as he did seconds ago, Jason loved his truck and I was not going to be the end of that argument if I abused it.

Jason paced back and forth a few times while he gripped the keys in his fist. In a aggressive frustrated movement he threw the keys to the ground with such force they looked like they could be stuck. Then, brought his hands to his head gripping his hair so hard I though he was going to pull it out and yelled, "FUCK!"

"Jason," I quickly rushed towards him and pulled his hands from his hair. I held his larger hands in my own and brought them to my chest. His eyes were shut tight.

 _Gran's dead, Gran's dead, Gran's dead, Gran's dead, Gran's dead._ The mantra continued in his head.

I needed to do something. Something to break him from his mantra, something to snap him out of it. I need some inner strength. The same strength I used last night to gain Sam's, Bill's and Sookie's attention. I needed my voice. I found it in the pit of my stomach when I demanded, "Look at me."

The simple command worked. Jason complied and looked down at me. His eyes bore into my own, his eyes rimmed with red as he was forced himself not to cry. There was no need to read his thoughts to know how he was feeling and thinking. Suddenly I was forced up against the truck as Jason's lips were crashing onto mine. Shocked by this sudden aggressive kissing, my mouth had fell open in a gasp. Which he took as an invitation to force his tongue into my mouth. I struggled against him as he held my hands against the truck.

 _Gran's dead, Gran's dead, Gran's dead._ The mantra continued as he kissed me roughly.

When Jason came up for air, he sobbed and fell to his knees. His head rested against my stomach as he cried. Jason's arms wrapped around my waist as he sobbed soaking my blouse. I sighed as I brought my hands down to his hair. I lightly ran my hands through his hair as I hugged him close to me. Even though the kisses were unwarranted, I knew he didn't mean anything by it. He was looking for a way to deal and thought that would be the right way. That method had probably worked before, but today…in this situation it would not work. Once his sobs became quieter and his grip on me eased a bit, I offered, "Let's go inside."

All Jason did was nod against my stomach, he pulled his keys out of the dirt. Then stood, I wrapped myself around his waist, he leaned against me as we walked towards the door. He was sweating and shaking as we walked. Maybe he was in withdrawal? Once inside I lead him to the couch in the dirty house. I had Jason sit on the couch, I took a seat in between his legs on the floor so he would be forced to look at me if he looked down. I rested a hand against his thigh and held his hand in my other.

"Fuck," He murmured, and ran his free hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Jason," I stated and gripped his hand tighter.

"No its not," Jason replied.

"Your right it's not, but what you are feeling is okay."

"I hit Sookie."

"Yes you did, you will have to apologize for that later, but she'll be okay. She's got Tara and Lafayette with her."

"And what do I have?" There was bitterness in his voice as he spoke, it hurt a bit that he had not considered me.

"You have me."

"And where have you been the last few years?"

"Away," I replied as I looked down.

"I've missed you," Jason stated and I brought my eyes up to find him looking at me in the eye. His eyes still rimmed red. At least I was far enough away he couldn't kiss me from here. He'd have to drag me on to the couch to do so.

"I've missed you too," I replied removing my hand from his thigh and resting it on his cheek.

"Not the way I've missed you."

"And how have you been missing me, Jason? I hear you've been doing just fine without me around," I teased lightly and dropped my hand from his face.

"Not true, those girls are…they were…they're dead. Gran's dead," Jason looked up and stared past me.

I sighed and got up to sit next to him on the couch, where he rested his head against my shoulder. In turn I began stroking his hair, "Yeah she is."

We sat in silence for quite some time as I stroked his hair. Jason's eyes were closed as he leaned against my shoulder, almost like he was sleeping. After sometime he broke the silence, "Were you there when Sookie found her?"

"No but we arrived just after she walked into the house," I replied.

"'We'?"

"Yeah, Bill and I."

With that Jason sat up and gave me dirty look, "You were with that vampire? What were you doing with him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we were just talking."

"'Just talking'? Nobody 'just talks' with a vampire."

"Well I do."

"Adriane you know how fucking dangerous those creatures are! They'll drain you dry of all the blood you got! Hell, they killed Maudette, Dawn and Gran! I bet they have Beth somewhere, feeding off her till she dead too!"

I brisled at his statement. Beth wasn't dead, how dare he make a comment like that. He may be hurting but that didn't give him the right to say that, "No, vampires didn't kill them; a human did that. Some sick human that is going around killing people who have associated with vampires. And we will find Beth alive."

"Then the vampires might as well have done it," Jason retorted with spite in his voice, "Those fuckers shouldn't even exist. It ain't natural. I mean their fucking blood is a drug."

Oh! Why hadn't I thought of that. Jason was using V. Of course it makes sense. I had read an article that went over the symptoms of a V user. I read it just after the vampires came out, no wonder I hadn't remembered the drug. He was sweating because he was coming down.

"Yeah I've heard their blood gives humans certain things. Like super human strength."

When Jason didn't say anything I pushed, "You're using aren't you?"

"None of your business," Jason spat at me.

This wasn't going to be a productive conversation. Maybe Jason needed to be alone. His attitude made it seem like he didn't want anyone around. Especially me. I sighed looking at the window. The sun was beginning to cast longer shadows; it wasn't setting just yet but would be in a few hours. I would have to be leaving soon, "Its's getting late I should be getting back."

I began to stand and head for the door. I could walk back to Gra-Sookie's and make it in time for the sun to set. I may not know the way through the woods to her house, but I knew the roads well enough to walk alongside them and get back.

"You don't have to be going back to the house just yet," Jason sounded desperate as he grabbed my wrist, right where Eric had grabbed me two nights ago. I hissed at the tight grip on me, I could still feel Eric's cold hold on my wrist there. Eric's grip was tighter then Jason's but Jason wasn't trying to hurt me, "I…I don't want to be alone."

I sighed. Jason then knew he won, as sat back down next to him, "You have to take me back by sun down."

"Why?"

"I told Bill I'd be around the house then," I lied.

"Why would he want you back at the house?"

"We think the killer might come back. We want to discuss fortifying the house a bit more." I lied again, it was becoming so easy to do that. It was becoming too easy.

"Oh," Jason replied. It was then I realized he was still holding my wrist. He moved his hand to hold my own, and entwined our fingers, "Will you stay with me till the?"

"Sure Jason," I replied, "You got cable?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's watch some TV then, something to distract you for a bit."

"I can think of a few more things that are a bit more distracting," He began to lightly stroke the back of my hand. The touch was soft and gentle, something that seemed so foreign over the last few days. His touch felt pleasant against my skin.

 _Her skin is so soft-_

"No Jason," I wrenched my hand away from his, I knew where he was going. It was not going to happen with me.

"What? Why?"

"We've been down this road before."

"Why the hell not? We're both attracted to each other. We're both hot. I think we'd have great sex. We never got around to it last time."

"You're hot, I'm not. Besides I already told you, I do not do one night stands."

"You're way hot," Jason purred leaning into me lightly, dropping his head onto my shoulder to kiss the crook for my neck.

* * *

His lips felt wonderful there. The gentleness felt so exotic at this point. I had been pushed and grabbed and brushed off in an aggressive manner by so many since coming back. Someone touching me so gently almost like a light massage. Jason tasted the spot he just kissed. He worked his way up my neck that way, and rested his mouth behind my ear lightly breathing on the rarely touched skin.

"Besides, you wouldn't be a 'one-night stand'," Jason whispered into my ear before lightly tugging on my ear lobe with his teeth.

There were no words to his thoughts as he touched me with his lips. All I could see what he wanted to do with me. How he wanted to do those things to me. Those images began to float through my mind, making their way down my body as his mind wanted to work its way down mine, and came to settle between the growing heat of my inner thighs. I gave into him.

I found myself turning toward him as he leaned farther against me, our chests pressed together. Jason's chest urged me towards the cushions with a gentle push, till we were lying down. He continued to kiss my jaw line while his one hand slowly worked under my blouse. The feathery touch against my abdomen made me groan, while he worked his way to my mouth with his own. Before kissing my lips, his deep hot breaths encircled my mouth. Inches apart, all I wanted to do was kiss him. His hand on my abdomen kept me from leaning up to capture his mouth. His hand forced its way under my bra. While the tugging of the fabric on my back was uncomfortable and the underwire of the other cup was painfully tugged against my skin, his heated hand felt brilliant against my breast. I felt a hitch in the pit of my stomach, when he finally cupped the sensitive skin and kneaded the tissue there. His hips ground into mine, as he took my mouth. The friction building as I felt the hardness in between my thighs as he ground into me.

My eyes closed as he deeply kissed me. A swirl of tongues and deep open mouth kisses began to cause my heart to speed up and my head to fog. The images from what he was plotting to do pushed me farther and caused my brain to turn to mush. People say knowing ahead of time ruins the surprise, but for me it was like watching an erotic film starring the only people who were involved. All of Jason's moves were calculated, every touch, every kiss, every pressure was a calculated thought. I had never seen him think so far ahead in his actions. All he could think about was burying into me and rocking me until the sun was up. At this moment in time I was more than happy to comply. A suck and nip against my lower lip caused me to moan. I didn't even realize that Jason had pushed my pencil skirt up on my stomach, as his fingers pressed against my center, only separated by the thin cloth of my cotton panties.

" _Adri,"_ A voice called in the back of my brain and brought me back to reality. I saw his penetrating blue eyes, his fanged smirk against his thin lips. Behind my closed eyes I could see _him_ leaning against me rougher, whispering wicked things against my neck, tracing his fangs against the exposed skin. Pressing a rough hand where Jason was currently touching me. My eyes shot open as I struggled to push Jason off me. I did not need nor want those images in my brain. Jason's thought had been tainted, anything he wanted felt dirty now. I didn't want anything to do with it.

* * *

"No Jason, we can't do this," I huffed as I caught my breath and shoved him off me.

In the back of my mind I heard _his_ voice like _he_ was right here in front of me. Like _he_ didn't want me doing this. _He_ constantly hinted on wanting me but he never pushed me. Something told me this was wrong.

But it was wrong.

Jason was just using me because he didn't know how to handle the situation he was in. He didn't know how to handle these extreme emotions beyond sleeping with someone. It was something he needed to figure out right now and right quick. I wasn't going to help him forget to feel. I wasn't going to comply. I wasn't going to be used. When I gave myself to someone, they wouldn't be trying to hide behind something.

"What, Why?" Jason asked, huffing just as much as I was, struggling to catch his breath.

I couldn't even exactly tell myself why. Why had I thought of _him_ , why did I think of _him_ touching me that way. I was shaking a bit, a mix of arousal and fright. Something telling me that _he_ wouldn't like this. Something told me this was to risky.

"I'm friends with your sister. I can't sleep with you because of that," I lied.

"You wouldn't be the first friend of Sookie's that I slept with."

I looked him dead in the eye then fully sat up pushing him away as I did so. Thank God he said that. With that final comment, I was no longer in the mood, "Not exactly winning favors with that."

"I..uh…I-" Jason started.

Jason had pushed himself on me. This wasn't the first time he did it either. When I would say "no", he would push and I would give. That wasn't healthy and I didn't want that. But I let him, I let him push himself on me, I let him win. I couldn't let him push me again, I couldn't let him win.

I held up a hand, "Please take me back. I think you need a minute alone."

"But-"Jason began but the look on my face told him to knock it off, "You're a loyal friend," Jason grumbled, his words had bite in them as he insulted me.

I sighed as I fixed myself up, pushed my skirt back down. I repositioned my breasts back into their proper place, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason lick his lips. Ignoring his gaze, I stood up as I finger combed my hair and did a final fix on my blouse.

"Please take me back," I replied looking out the window. The light coming in was starting to have a deep burnt orange hue to it. How long were we making out for?

"Alright," Jason groused as he too sat up. He readjusted himself and grabbed his keys. Then headed for the door.

"Thank you," I following behind him.

The car ride back to Sookie's was silent. Jason dropped me off and drove away without watching me enter the house. I felt kind of jaded but supposing what I just did to him, I shouldn't be angry. I lead him on only to back off last second. He thought I was a tease, I couldn't blame him. I did this once before. At least he was kind enough to drop me off again. No one gave him enough credit, but Jason Stackhouse was a good guy.

The sun was still a few hours from setting as I entered the house. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes by the back door. I raked my hand through my hair, deciding to go upstairs and comb the rat's nest.

"And where have you been?" Tara accused from the kitchen.

"I was with Jason," I replied wanting nothing more than to just go upstairs and be alone for five minutes to recover from the exhausting people infused day. My inner introvert was all extroverted out.

"Mmmmhmmm, and we were here cleaning up the house after all those vulture's left," Tara's tone was so close to being threatening.

"Someone needed to be with Jason, seeing as you two were here for Sookie," I replied dryly as I headed up the stairs, "Jason lost his grandma too."

"Jason Stackhouse hit his sister then shoved Andy like he was nothing," Tara continued to follow me up the stairs in the foyer.

"He was upset. You know he works out too," I replied.

"He also takes vampire blood. He didn't make you take any, did he?"

"I don't do drugs. Comes along with being a pharmacist."

"I read somewhere that pharmacists were the most likely to abuse drugs over any other profession."

"Well I don't do drugs. If you excuse me I'm gonna go upstairs and brush my hair."

"Did you fuck him?" Tara asked, I stopped half way up the stairs at that and turned to face her.

"I would never sleep with Jason," I needed to assert myself at Tara's accusation, I could feel my nose slightly flush. I almost did but she did not need to know that.

"It sure looks like you did," Tara responded folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't care what it looks like, Tara. I did not sleep with Jason Stackhouse. I wouldn't do that for the sake of Sookie," I retaliated and just for good measure, "And for yours too."

Tara looked taken back by my comment. Good I had her.

"Oh please Tara, it's as obvious as Sam liking Sookie. I've known since I first came down south, that you have a crush on Jason. Even if he doesn't reciprocate, I respect you as a friend. I would not sleep with Jason for you," I countered, "I'm gonna go upstairs now and take a quick nap. But I'll be back down to help you guys with whatever is left to do."

Tara didn't have any comment to say back so I took that as my release to go. I went into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and pushed my hair away from my face. I was exhausted, I can't remember the last time I got any sleep. It feels like days. It probably has been twenty-four hours since I got any. I pushed off the door and opened the window a crack to have some fresh air circulating the room as I slept.

I looked at the phone I left on the charger by the bed. I picked it up as I sat on the bed, setting an alarm, it would give me two hours for a nap. I had to be up to help them clean up after people had left. Otherwise I'd be hearing about it from Tara. After setting the phone back down I crawled under the covers and brought them over my head for a little more darkness in the room. Even though Jason probably hadn't lived in the house for years the bed still smelled like him a little. I brought my knees to my stomach as I breathed in his scent. It was almost to faint to smell but I could make out the mix of cologne and him. I closed my eyes and rubbed my arms as I fell asleep, remembering how Jason felt pressed up against me. Even though it felt wrong at the moment, imaging someone holding me…was what I needed right now.


	11. Chapter 11

BAM! I was startled away by a door being slammed open. Groggy, I rubbed the heel of my palm in my eyes. What was going on? Something that sounded liked like someone with inhuman speed ran up the stairs. Oh shit! Eric was here! What time was it! The room was dark so it had to be night! Oh God! I slept through my alarm! I was still in bed and the sun was down! He had come to collect me!

"What the fuck?!" I heard Tara's voice echo from the bottom of the stairs and a clattering of two people as they ran up the stairs.

"Sookie! Sookie! Sookie!" That didn't sound like Eric? That sounded like Bill! What was going on? Why was Bill here? Why was he calling out for Sookie? He sounded so desperate…wait…Sookie!

Did the murder return will I slept? I jumped off the bed and ran into her room. I had to see what was going on! Sookie had to be okay! There's on way someone to get into the house while Tara and Lafayette were downstairs! I gripped the door frame to help slow myself and whip myself around. In front of me was Tara and Lafayette, who blocked a majority of my view of what was going on. But from what I could make out, Bill was shaking Sookie, yelling her name.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tara yelled.

"What happened?" I questioned breathlessly.

She wasn't waking right away! Oh, God, not Sookie too! Sookie couldn't be dead!

"We were just downstairs cleaning as…" Tara began to explain.

Sookie began to stir, her eyes fluttering open lazily. She was groggy, probably from taking the illegal drug Lafayette gave her.

"Bill?" I heard Sookie's soft tired voice question, "What's wrong?"

"Thank God," I whispered.

"I thought…" Bill paused, shook his head and smiled, "I had a dream. That's all, you go back to sleep."

"But, I-" Sookie started.

"You don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Bill smiled, "Go on."

Sookie lightly nodded, rolled back onto her side as she closed her eyes. Bill backed off the bed a little but remained kneeling, gazing at her. I couldn't help but give the couple a soft smile, the grabbed Tara's arm. Gave her a light tug, she looked over at me and I nodded my head towards the door. Tara silently complied and grabbed Lafayette as she followed me out.

The young couple needed a moment alone. Even if it was really just Bill being alone with an unconscious Sookie. I trusted he wouldn't do anything to her. The way he watched her, there was so much caring in his eyes. I dare say it might even be a loving gaze he gave her. It was sweet. He really cared. He loved her, even if they haven't said it just yet. I knew it, he loved her. No one looks at someone like that without there being love in their heart.

The three of us made our way downstairs and into the living room. Lafayette handed me a dust pan and broom. As I began helping them finish cleaning the house. Like Sookie said the previous night, Gran kept a clean home. After having so many people over today, Gran would have given the house a thorough cleaning. I was glad to be of some assistance, even though I was absent most of the day. During that time, I saw Bill come down the stairs. He stared at me for a second, there was a hooded look in his eyes, then made his way outside. I wonder what he was thinking? I'd have to pick his brain once I was done helping.

Once we finished, Tara and Lafayette began lounging in the living room. It was getting late and Eric had yet to arrive. The later it became, the more nervous I was. Was he going to just show up like he did the night before? Lean against the window and call me out. There was no way I could sneak away without being questioned, if that was the case. What would Eric tell Lafayette and Tara? "I'm taking her away for a little while." Yeah, cause Tara would put up with that. I could see her, running after me pitching a fit about me leaving on this of all nights. I looked to Tara, who stood by the window staring out. While Lafayette was on the couch staring at the wall. I would like to imagine that Tara would be there for me. That she would help stand up for me against Eric, even though she would make it about me leaving not about Eric taking me.

"Whose out there?" I asked Tara.

"Who else?" Tara questioned.

I stood up and made my way over towards Tara. I followed Tara's eyes out the window and saw Bill. He was standing there like sentinel guard, gazing fiercely up towards Sookie's room. Like he would defend her to the end of the world and back.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything in the fridge we can give him," I stated and began to leave the room.

"Why are you going to do that?" Tara demanded.

"Because I want to be nice," I turned to face Tara. She opened her mouth to protest but I quickly continued with, "You know Gran wouldn't have let him stand there without making sure he had something to eat or drink. It's the least I can do in memory of her."

Tara closed her mouth and turned towards the window again. I nodded and headed back for the kitchen, knowing she wasn't going to put up a fight. I paused once inside the kitchen. Everything looked and smelled so clean, like nothing had happened the night before. It was just how Gran liked her house, sparkling clean. She worked so hard to keep it that way. Constantly keeping it up to standards in case there would be guests. She always had some sort of sweets ready for the visitor to partake. She was such a beautiful person. She left this Earth in a terrible way, a way she didn't desire to go. It wasn't fair, or right. Someone so caring should be able to pass on peacefully and quietly. Not in a fight for her life, only to lose. I can't believe I was so close to being able to save her, I wasn't even that far away. I wonder, if I had stayed inside the house and not gone with Bill. Would have I been able to save her? Would I have fought and died for her, while she got away safely? I could have…no, I know I would have been able to help. But I wasn't there. I was across the cemetery, talking with Bill. I could have saved her.

I bit my lip as I felt my eyes begin to burn. I wasn't going to cry right now. It was in the past now. I can play the coulda/woulda/shoulda game all night and it wouldn't change what happened in reality. Gran was gone. Nothing can change that. Besides, Sookie could be up at any minute, or she could sleep the whole night away. I hope she slept, she didn't need to hear any squabbling between myself and Tara. Her grandmother just passed, someone who was important to all of us. But she was most important to Sookie. She wasn't just Sookie's Gran, she was her mother. Someone who helped raise Sookie from an early age when her parents passed away. Gran's memory deserved better too. That kind woman didn't put up with my bickering with anyone, she always set me back in my place when I started with someone. I needed to try better, I needed to be better. I needed to be a better person. I needed to forgive more easily. I needed to listen more. I needed to be kinder. I needed to be more like Gran.

I walked over to the fridge and peered inside. I figured Gran would have bought a whole six-pack of TruBlood for Bill for the DGD, and my assumption was correct. Inside sat a six-pack, missing one bottle. I reached over and took the whole thing out. I looked along the sides of the package for instructions on heating the synthetic blood. They were easy, just remove cap and microwave. Hmm, I would have thought you would have to boil the stuff on a stove? Well that works better for me. The substance was thick and even though it was fake, it still looked and smelled like real blood to me. I couldn't imagine boiling the blood on the stove and making the whole house smell like iron.

Once the timer went off, I took the Tru Blood out and let it sit for a minute to cool slightly. I saw it bubbling a little, I image that would be too warm for Bill. After a few minutes, I headed outside to give him the bottle.

"Much obliged," Bill smiled when he saw what I had for him.

"Yeah, well I figured you'd be hungry. Since you rushed right over here as soon as the sun was down."

"Still, thank you, Adriane. You didn't have to bring this over," Bill replied.

"Yeah, well call it a move towards friendship like we talked about yesterday."

Bill hummed and brought the substance to his mouth. I watched him grimace slightly and pull it away. Aw man what'd I do?

"What? To hot?" I asked desperately.

"Just a touch," He confessed.

"Damn, I even let it sit before bringing it out," I pouted.

"One minute less than the box says, that's the way I like it," Bill smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Bill took another swig from the bottle, then looked towards Sookie's window, "What does Eric want with you?"

Well so much for a segue way into another conversation.

Eric made it a point to tell me he didn't want Bill involved in his business. I should make an effort to keep Eric happy. God knows what he has on Beth and I would hate to ruin it by telling Bill something he doesn't need to know, "Nothing!"

"Adriane, you are a terrible liar," Bill replied not taking his eyes off the bedroom.

I exclaimed, "I'm not lying!"

"You heart just started hammering against your chest. You started fidgeting," Bill continued. I looked down at my hands and yes they were indeed playing with the hem of my heavily wrinkled blouse, "And your voice just jumped up an octave. You are lying."

I stood there doing my best to try and rebuff him, but Bill took his eyes away from the window to give me a knowing look. Fine if I couldn't fully lie to him I don't have to tell him everything, "I don't know what he wants me for."

"Hmmm…" Bill replied, "Eric is the oldest vampire in this area. In fact, maybe even in the state, but you shouldn't trust him."

"I don't, in fact he was supposed to be here tonight but has yet to sh-" I clamped my mouth shut before I could finish that sentence.

"You were going to meet him tonight?" Bill questioned fully turning away from the window. Looking me deep in my eye.

DAMN! Adriane! Keep you big fat mouth shut!

"I don't know what for. He just said he'd be here some time after sundown," I shifted my weight back and forth on my feet, "I should go, if you need any more TruBloods please let me know."

With that I rushed into the house. I can't believe myself! GOD! Eric didn't want Bill involved for whatever reason. And now! Because of me! Bill knows to keep an eye out for Eric tonight in case he comes to pick me up tonight! (If he comes.)

"What was that all about?" Tara called from the window.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed and groaned when I heard my voice squeak, I guess I wasn't as good at lying as I thought I was, "I'm just gonna go to bed. It's been a long last few days and I need some sleep."

Once inside my room, I shut the door and leaned against it. Why shouldn't have I told Bill? Maybe he could protect me? I glanced at my wrists and saw that a majority of the foundation there had worn off. If every meeting I was going to have with Eric was going to wind up with me getting hurt, it wouldn't be bad to have the extra protection. If Bill was willing to play for my team. He might side with Eric, since Eric seemed to be his superior. But then I didn't look like he like Eric. I don't know. I don't know what to do.

I plopped on the bed, and removed my shoes. Then proceeded to lay down with my head on the pillow. More likely Bill would side with Sookie, he seemed so infatuated with her. Even though he was asking those questions to me, about me; I'm willing to bet that he was doing that with Sookie's best intentions in mind. Wouldn't want another vampire sniffing around on your territory. Even if the other vampire wasn't interested in your goods, he could be at some point. Sookie was better than me in a lot of ways beyond the physic realm. She was kind, more outgoing, less scared of the unknown, more open to accepting others…even though Eric hadn't fully admitted to it. He did imply he was only after me because I didn't have another vampire hanging off of my neck. I was an easier target. But why did that bother me? I already knew that. I didn't even want to be involved in the vampire world to begin with. But now that I am…

I rolled onto my side and stared at the wall that was covered in sports posters. Jason was interested in me. Why did I let him come so close to undressing me then quickly back away? I had heard Eric's voice in my head. Calling me that horrendous nickname that even thinking about it makes my skin crawl. Why did Eric even play a factor in that scene? What does it matter if I potentially smelled like Jason when Eric shows up? Eric has no claim over me. I'm a free person, a free human being. I won't be owned my anyone, human or otherwise.

Jason tried to say I wanted him. If I asked myself deep, deep down if I wanted him I could easily blame it on the fact that it has been a while since I was intimate with someone. Maybe I was desperate? Maybe that's why I gave in so easily to Jason. Maybe I did want to be physically intimate with someone again? Maybe just not Jason. Especially right now. Like I said yesterday, Jason was looking for an outlook to put his grief into. I didn't want that. It was a little selfish, I know, but if I was you know…going to…with Jason. I'd want his full attention on the matter, not on thoughts of his grandmother. Not that he had a lot of thoughts about his grandma but Gran, I love you but…OH GOD! What am I thinking?!

Gran just died and here I was thinking about who I would have sex with! UGH! I'm a despicable human being! I am so sorry, Gran! What a terrible human I am!

I sat up on the bed and rushed into the bathroom. I needed to wash all those thoughts away. I needed a shower!

* * *

Eric never showed last night, I found myself feeling relieved until I thought of Beth. She was alone for another night without anyone to help her, wherever she was. The guilt washed over me and wished I had a way of contacting him and making him come and grab me. Then again maybe he did show up, but saw Bill standing outside and thought that it wasn't the opportune time. I could see him doing that.

That morning we had gotten ready for the funeral. Sookie wanted Gran in the ground right away, I couldn't blame her. Gran was to be buried in the graveyard behind the house. Tara and myself had helped set up chairs for the ceremony next to the plot Sookie had selected. While Lafayette called everyone to tell them when the funeral was to take place and spread the word to others. By mid-afternoon everything was in place for the funeral.

Sookie had taken her place in the front row. Tara and Lafayette sat to one side of Sookie, while Jason took the other side. I found a seat behind her, sitting with Arlene and Rene. Sitting next to some others who I couldn't say if I met before.

A woman from the church brought everyone's attention forward when she began singing a spiritual funeral song that I didn't know, but it was hauntingly beautiful. We all sat in silence as she sang, Arlene was crying next to me, holding my hand tightly. I desperately worked to keep her thoughts out, she kept pulling various memories forward of Gran. Which made me feel all the guiltier about my thoughts last night and I wanted to cry at those happy memories I kept getting glimpses of. The day was exhausting between the heat from the scorching sun and my frantic attempts to keep Arlene's thoughts and memories out.

When the woman completed her song, a man dressed in a minister's outfit stepped forward. He began the vigil for Gran and the prayer to her soul. I saw Sookie tense as an old man in a wheelchair being pushed forward. He took the open place next to Jason. There sounded to be some sort of bicker between Sookie and the elderly man. I couldn't hear what they said to each other, but Sookie didn't hide her distain for the elderly man on her face. I never saw Sookie look that way before. It sent a chill down my spine and made me nervous.

"Sookie Stackhouse has prepared a few words," The minister said not gaining her attention at first so he called again, "Honey? You wanted to say a few words?"

Sookie snapped to attention and she stood up, ready to make her way forward.

"Sookie, you okay?" Tara called reaching for her.

Sookie only nodded and smiled then began making her way to the front. She pulled a few sheets of paper out of her purse, and flattened them on the podium in front of her. She looked around before she began her speech. Her eyes landed on me for a brief second.

 _I can't do this._

Oh Sookie, yes you could! I did the only thing I could think of and quickly nodded at Sookie, encouraging her to push forward and start. I did my best to hide my shock of hearing her. I guess I shouldn't be shocked at it anymore. Since my contact with Sookie, my ability of reading at a distance has been getting stronger. I've been hearing more and more. Each time it happened caused me to jump and try and figure out where the voice came from if I didn't know it right away.

"Adele Stackhouse was everything to me," Sookie began, "She wasn't just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher, and my best friend."

Sookie paused, looking around at all those nearby. I could see the terror in her eyes. She was listening in on everyone.

 _Oh, please. If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive._

Oh God, she wasn't hearing positive things at all. Everyone was blaming Gran's death on her. She didn't need that. This wasn't going to end well. I did my best to scream as loud as I could in my head words of encouragement and love towards Gran ad Sookie. But, I was being drowned out by those around me.

"To say she will be missed…just doesn't cut it cause…I can't even imagine a world without her in it."

 _Shame…shame on you._

"Sh-she was always there, with a kind word and a hot meal…and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but…"

 _Forgive me, Adele._

"For everyone who knew her."

 _I never meant to hurt no one. I couldn't…_

 _Al your fault!_

 _How dare you make this speech._

 _You whore, you vampire fucking freak._

 _Fucking fangbanger._

 _You brought that vampire into our church, our town! Your grandmother was too good for you._

I squeezed my eyes shut. Was this is what Sookie heard on a daily basis? All the voices just swarmed and screamed in my head. I felt like I couldn't breathe. All the hate. All the horrible things they wouldn't dare say aloud. I felt like they were walls, coming closer and darkening the day light. I wrenched my hand way from Arlene. I wanted to scream. The voices bubbled and I couldn't pick one voice from the others.

 _Poor pathetic thing…_

 _Just as nuts as nuts can be…_

 _You're sleeping with your grandmother's killer…_

 _She's dead because of you…_

"Shut up!" Was all I heard.

"Adriane?" Arlene questioned next to me.

"All of you just shut the fuck up!" I was standing, I didn't know when I stood. All eyes were on me now, no one focused on Sookie. Everyone asking who I was, how I knew Adele, must have been one of Sookie's crazy friends, was that Arlene next to me holding my hand. The voices bubbled over again. Calling me crazy, how dare I cuss at a funeral.

I pushed my way through the aisle. I couldn't take it, I needed to take Sookie out of here. I reached her, grabbed her hand and we bolted through the grave yard. The electricity buzzed and pulsed between our contact. Good, I'm glad that was back. After two nights ago, I was worried it wouldn't come back. As soon as we were far enough way I couldn't hear them anymore I let go of Sookie's hand. We continued walking to the house in silence.

"Sookie! Sookie just hold on for a sec!" I heard Jason call from behind us.

Sookie spun around, "Why? So you can hit me again? Go ahead, tell me how it's all my fault. Tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin. I deserve it."

Jason back up at Sookie's assault, "I-I'm sorry," Jason stepped forward and reached for her, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me."

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt you. Ya gotta know that."

"You invited Uncle Barlett! How could you do that?"

"He has a right to be here! Look, I know he and Gran had their problems. But, whatever they were, it don't matter no more. Cause that's what family does. Always forgive each other."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sookie, please? I mean, we're all we've got."

"We've got nothing," Sookie turned and left, delving deeper into the graveyard.

"Adriane…" Jason called as I turned to follow, "Stay with me."

I paused looking at Jason, "Sookie needs me."

Walking in a different direction from the house. I followed her, she wandered through some of the mossy willows. She looked at the ground, pausing at various headstones. She was looking for someone. Maybe Bill? I just followed loosely behind till Sookie found the name she was looking for. I was right it was Bill's empty grave. She knelt and brushed away the overgrown foliage and fallen leaves. There was a single crack down the middle of the headstone, breaking his name from "beloved husband and brave soldier".

"What was that, Adriane?" Sookie asked.

I took a seat next to her, "I heard them…I heard all of them. Accusing you. Cursing you. Blaming you for something someone else did. I couldn't' take them doing that to you."

"You heard them?"

"Ever since we touched at Fangtasia. I have heard them louder and clearer. But it was usually just a single voice. Today though, they crowded me. I felt claustrophobic. If that's what you hear on a daily basis…I'm sorry…It's so much for one person to bare alone."

"I've bore it for years," Sookie replied, her voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm here now, you don't have to go through it alone."

"You just have to learn to control it."

I paused and felt my voice crack when I spoke, "Can you teach me?"

"Eventually, not today," Sookie stood and she brushed off the dirt from her knees and dress.

"I wasn't asking you to help me today. I just…I just wanted to be here for you," I replied.

"Thank you, but I think I want to be alone right now. Thank for your help at the funeral. I was glad to get away from all of them," Sookie stepped forward giving me a light hug. She backed away holding my hands for a second, then she stepped around me and began heading in the direction of Gran's graveside.

I sighed as I watched Sookie go. I looked down at Bill's headstone. "Beloved husband", so he was married before he was turned. I wonder if he had any children? I wonder what his life was like before he was turned. How much harder his life was back then compared to now. What did he do for a living? Based on the house he owned, his family must have been well off. Even though it was in ruins, I could imagine that it was once nice. The few rooms I was in needed a renovation desperately, but after that I think it would be gorgeous. If I was going to be friends with him, I'd have to get to know him a little better.

I began my walk back to the house, hoping I was heading in the right direction. I was hoping she wouldn't be there. I just had no where else to go. I was a stranger here. I could just hide away in Jason's room till the evening. Maybe hope that Eric would come and take me to find Beth and get my mind off this horrible day. But, if Sookie wanted to be alone, that I image she didn't want anyone in her house. I was a guest there. I couldn't be a burden to those around me. Maybe Sam had a place open I could rent out.

I heard the front door open gently and close. The house had been quiet and I wasn't surprised that I did hear the door. I was sitting in Jason's room staring blankly at the wall when I heard Sookie's voice call, "Adriane?"

I quickly rushed from the bedroom to the stair railing. Did she need me? Did she need someone with her?

"Yeah, I'm here?" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, you're here," She sounded disappointed, as she approached the staircase.

I gave her a small smile as she looked up at me. I pretended that her tone did hurt as much as it did, "Yeah, I didn't know where else to go. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Like you said you didn't know where else to go."

"I could head for Merlotte's?"

"No, it's alright, stay. It's just…I would like some alone time, but it'd be nice to have someone in the house" Sookie called.

"Don't worry, I won't be in your way. I'll just stay up here in Jason's room."

Sookie nodded and headed for the kitchen while I made my way back into the bedroom. Well I guess I could pack my things, the last few days they just seemed to toss on articles of clothing and throw the dirty ones on the floor. I took my time tidying the room and tossing my dirty clothes in a "needs to be washed" pile. Once I finished that task, I pulled out the outfit I was wearing the night of Fangtasia and saw how badly it was torn, there was no way I could repair this, so I tossed it in the trash. I looked over my current outfit, it wasn't exactly great for running if the occasion should call for it. I needed to change, got'ta be a boy scout. Be prepared for anything. I rummaged through my suitcase for an appropriate outfit, ruining the work I just finished causing me to lightly chuckle. After digging around, I decided to wear the same hoodie I was wearing yesterday with a tank top underneath and a pair of black athletic shorts. I laughed as I pulled my current outfit off and the new one on. If Eric showed up tonight, he would have some choice words about this outfit, but I didn't care. This wasn't some sort of dating game, it was a job. I'd rather be comfy and prepared to run, than dress the way he liked.

By the time I had put away all my clothes again it was dark. I heard the front door slam shut causing me to jump. I rushed to the window and saw Sookie running across the cemetery in a white nightgown. She must be heading for Bill's…If that was the company she wanted that was the company she needed. I pushed my hair out of my face and headed downstairs. I was hungry and needed something to eat. I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a clatter in the kitchen. She was back already? Did she forget something? More likely it was probably Sookie's cat. I was never much of a cat person. But, if the cat made a mess in the kitchen, the least I could do was go and clean it up. I turned and made my way over.

"What did you do?" I asked as playfully as I could, while searching the cat. She wasn't anywhere nearby that I could see. I really didn't want to clean up any mess the cat had made. I was sore as-is and bending over hurt like no other.

I looked around and didn't find any mess that the cat could have created. I bet she ran off once she made that noise. I leaning against the sink, surveying the kitchen for any small mess that the cat could have caused. There was nothing on the floor or counters that could have caused a noise.

Well since Sookie was gone, I guess I could grab something to eat. I thought she was in the kitchen the whole time. I was waiting for her to go upstairs before I headed down to get something to eat. I made my way over to the fridge and pulled out an apple from it.

I saw a small bowel on the ground by the screen door. Found it! At least it wasn't a bit mess. I was right, I bet she knocked the bowel over and took off after the noise. I walked over to it and bent to pick up the bowel. I stood up and looked around to figure out where it could belong. I couldn't decide so I set it in the sink. To some degree in the base of my spine told me, that something wasn't right. I had that similar feeling as I did in the woods. Like I was being watched.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I took a bite of my apple and leaned against the sink. I listened, I bet there was a gun in the house somewhere, I just didn't know where. I stood still as I listened for any noise in the house out of the ordinary. I couldn't hear anything. I laughed lightly, it was an old house, I must have heard a floor board creak or something to set off that instinct. Instead I grabbed a glass of whiskey and headed back to the living room. I was being paranoid as usual.

 _My belt slide out of the loops of my jeans relatively smoothly. It smacked against the final loop and I yanked it high in the air. The brown leather was strong, too strong for her to claw her way out of. She was standing by the sink, fixing her makeup before she headed off to her job. She just pissed me off so much, I couldn't take her disrespect anymore. I lunged forward and wrapped the belt around her throat and notched it in the tightest setting. She fought against the material and myself. Her hands beat against my chest and doing her best to struggle out of my grasp. She reached out along the bathroom sink for anything to grab. Hand grasping and knocking toothbrushes and soap onto the floor. She chocked and gasped doing her best to find something. But there was nothing in the bathroom for her to use as a weapon. She was slowing though. The more she fought the faster she ran out of energy. Her strength was starting to waiver as she made choking gurgled noises struggling for air. She was fighting against me with everything she had. All the strength she could muster. She finally ran out of energy to fight against me, knees buckling I held her up. Strangling her until her brown eyes became darker as the light left her eyes. I held her there for another few minutes to make she wouldn't come back to fight again. Once I was satisfied she wouldn't, I unhooked the belt from her throat, she toppled to the floor, hitting her head against the sink as she fell. I placed the belt back in its proper place on my hips holding up my jeans. I can't believe that bitch did this to our family, she brought shame to us. She had to pay for that shame she brought on us. She had to die. Just like this bitch!_

I found myself in the dining room frozen at the images I just saw. Someone was in the house.

Someone was in the house.

Someone _was_ in the _house_.

 _Someone was in the house._

 _ **Someone was in the house**_ _._

I finally reacted, I forgot I had walked into the foyer. The door! I lunged for the door, dropping my apple as I moved. I reached for the handle. I found myself fumbling as I turned the handle, the door was locked. SHIT! Both hands shot for the deadbolt lock, fumbling as I tried to quickly unlock the door. I reached for the handle again and turned it. The door swung towards me as I stumbled backward, to allow the door to open fully.

I went to start to run out the door a sharp pain hit my shoulder blade. I gasped as I was knocked down with the force of the motion that hit me. My head in the wood flooring so hard I barely felt the next sharp pain was in my back. My vision blurred red as my ears rang. Disoriented, I tried to push myself up against the floor. I was shoved back down but a heavy weight fell on my bum and was pinned, as another sharp pain went into my back. With that one I couldn't push myself up, I tried. I had to try. Even though I couldn't think straight I had to try. But, I didn't have the energy to push up or move. Oh God.

I laid still as I felt someone grab me by my ankles and pull me back a bit, I was still in the foyer but wasn't in their way. The person stepped over me, I felt my eyes get heavy as I saw a pair of dark brown work boots by my head. They started to walk away from me. My vision blurred red and dark, but the build of the person led me to believe that he was male, whoever stabbed me. I couldn't make out any other identifying features since he was in a hoodie and jeans as he walked away from me. I felt my head lull and roll to the side.

Once he was gone I groaned and tried to push myself up. I fell again, gasping for breath. It was becoming difficult, my lungs burned. I felt my arms waver as I tried to push off the ground. The motion caused me to cough and fall back down, a bright red liquid landed in the direction I coughed. A punctured lung? I'd be dead in minutes. I couldn't feel my legs. My head spun as I tried to lift it, I couldn't move. My lungs were beginning to burn; I was going to drown in my own blood. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the cool wood flooring. Sookie would find me here in the foyer, wherever she went.

Besides finishing my PharmD program, what had I done with my life? I never did anything. The most exciting thing I ever did was drive down to Louisiana with Beth. Beth…I never found Beth. Who would find her? I'd never find out how Eric knew her. Would Sookie get involved with Eric for me? I wouldn't know. The person who just killed me might have been the one who killed Beth, if she was dead. I hope she wasn't. I hope someone would be able to find her.

My world rolled as I moved my head at a noise coming from in front of me. I thought I heard something come from the doorway. I struggled to open my eyes and focus on what I thought was there. Maybe I was having that "life flashing before my eyes" moment, or some deity was coming to bring me to a better place. I couldn't focus but there was a figure there in all black.

The figured asked something in a deep baritone voice, then continued with something else, but it was gargled as I couldn't focus on what it was saying, "Leave…alone…five…"

I rolled my head down as I closed my eyes. Was this Death? Was he coming to take me? I always pictured Death to look like the Grim Reaper, a cape flowing in the wind. Where would he take me?

"Come to…to..take me to hell?" I gurgled from the floor. I surprised myself as I coughed blood again. My lungs were on fire. God they burned like I had touched a fire.

Death said something else, something I couldn't make out. I did my best to focus in on what it was saying. It almost sounded concerned…desperate, "Adriane, let me in."

Wasn't Death polite? Asking for an invitation to come in and take me wherever. The least I could do was let Death in, "Come…in."

I wanted to scream as I was pulled into death's arms. The pain I felt in my back tripled as I was picked up. If I could've scream I would have. Death wasn't gentle, it wasn't going to save me. Death was going to take me to hell, where the pain would be even worse than this. Dying isn't peacefully, whoever said that was a liar. My head screamed. I started to shake a bit, I was becoming cold. Something icy and slick was placed to my lips.

* * *

Bum, bum,bum!

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Oh my goodness! I love opening my email and seeing people are actually taking the time to read this! You guys make my day! Thank you to mmelody6 and guest, who reviewed last chapter! Thank you to those who followed and favorited my story! You guys keep me going! I love you all!

As always! Please read, review, follow, and favorite! Thank you! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

" _Drink Adri."_

The world reeled as my head lulled to one side against the soft plush surface I was on. The vertigo causing my stomach to churn, my eyes spun behind my eyelids. Oh God, I need to focus on something or else I was gonna be sick. I forced myself to open my eyes, to find I wasn't in a bed; I woke up on a couch. Despite my nausea, I pushed up off the cushion. I threw my legs over the ledge of the couch so I was sitting fully upright, another wave of vertigo happened. I looked down at the ground, taking in deep breaths. Doing my best to rid myself of this spinning, I needed to focus on something else. My face was itchy, something was caked on my lips, and my mouth was dry. I brought a hand up to my lips and scratched whatever was caked there away. When I took my hand away and inspected my fingers I found dried blood under my nails and bits on my fingertips.

So, then I guess I didn't dream being stabbed? Was I dead? Was I a ghost? Why was I on a couch? Shouldn't I be on some soft cloudy surface or burning alive in some fiery hell dimension? Or was this the welcome area to the next realm?

"You're awake," My head shot over to where the voice originated.

It was Eric. Eric was in some sort of kitchen area, the area was raised by one step from where I was. He was leaning against a salt and peppered granite topped, dark wood island. One elbow was resting against the surface while his other hand held a mug in it. He looked at ease, but then again, he always looked that way. Where ever he went, whatever room he was in…his presence drew all attention to him. He owned the room.

Wait…I don't know this room. Where am I? I looked around the room. The world swirled around me again. Ugh…this needed to stop. I paused a second before taking in the rest of the room I was in.

I was sitting in some sort of lowered den area. The area was huge. The den had a fireplace that sat on the opposite side of the couch and kitchen. There was like an 80-inch TV on top of the fireplace that had muted news on. That vampire, Nan Flanagan was on the TV, talking wordlessly. Subtitles ran across the bottom of the screen, but I couldn't focus on them at this time, the words moved to quickly across the bottom. I never liked that woman. Something was so fake about her, from her smile to her pant suits. She reminded me of a politician, say one thing and do another. I bet she was the worst vampire and all vampires hated her. Wait…"worst vampire"? What's wrong with me? Focus, Adriane.

Besides the wall where the TV was, the rest of the den was surrounded by window the size walls like you would see in a LA millionaire house. Glass houses, I think they are called. It was still pit black outside, or was it? The longer I stared at the windows the more I could see out them. It looked dark, but I could see maybe 20 feet beyond the windows. How late was it? Dawn must be coming soon.

"Where am I?" I voiced breathlessly.

"Safe," Eric's voice resonated again.

That's right Eric was here. My head snapped back to him. Safe? What's "safe"? I had no idea where I was. He didn't even tell me. Eric had taken me some place. Some place that I have no idea how I got here. How did I get here? He brought me from Sookie's, obviously. Sookie's…How did he even get in the house? I don't remember inviting him in when he came to the house the other night.

"Where's safe?" The question burned in my mind. Where could he have taken me? I couldn't have been out that long.

"Not important," Eric stated.

"Bullshit, you kidnapped me!" I lashed out before thinking and my hands smacked over my mouth. What was wrong with me? Something felt so wrong.

I heard Eric chuckle and bring the mug up to his lips and take a sip of whatever was in the mug. I felt something in the base of my spine tell me to run, while something in the back of my mind told me I was okay. I'd be okay. The panic still strained against my stomach. I looked out the window again, off the glare I could see myself. I looked down and I was still covered in blood. Dried blood, but still blood. God…

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead again.

"You were attacked, I saved you," Eric summarized.

"How di-"

"How did I save you?" Eric took another sip from his mug, this time he set down his mug. I saw a red line just above his upper lip. Blood. I don't know what else I suspected would be in the mug. I watched as he realized that there was some on his face. He lifted a hand up and brushed the red film away with his thumb. He looked at the liquid on his thumb, then noticed I was still watching. Slowly he licked the blood off his thumb, smirked, and purred, "I gave you my blood."

I suppressed a shudder at his attempt to over sexualize the substance. So, that's why there was caked blood on my lips…wait…Isn't that how they change people into vampires? Was I a vampire? Oh God, I didn't want to be a vampire.

"God, Adri, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down," Eric sounded annoyed as he spoke.

Could he hear my heart beat from there? If he could hear my heartrate, then I was still alive. I placed two fingers to my throat to assess my heartrate for myself. Just to make sure I was still alive. I felt a slight pulsating sensation against my first two fingers.

"Yes, your still alive," Eric sounded exasperated as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

Could he hear my thoughts? I looked at him as he pushed off the counter to head towards me. _You're a fucking asshole dick-faced scum of a human being._

"I only gave you enough blood to heal your wounds, not enough to turn you."

I guess he couldn't hear my thoughts, thank goodness. He would have corrected me for calling him a human, and I guess I would have been reprimanded for calling him names, "Why didn't you change me?"

"Have you ever been around a baby vampire before?" Eric paused when I didn't reply he continued, "They are insufferable. It was enough when Pam went through it. I do not want to make another any time soon."

"Why did you save me?"

"I still need your assistance. You just got lucky I was coming to grab you. When I smelt your blood."

"You smelt my blood?"

"As I said our first meeting, you smell delectable. If I hadn't gotten here first, some other vampire in the area would have."

So, he was coming to grab me. Why didn't he get me the night before? Wait…the blood.

"Why am I still bloody?" I asked.

Eric smirked at my question, "I like you covered in it."

I guess I should be glad he didn't take it upon himself to change me. Wait covered in-? Like a cold bucket of water being tossed on me, the grogginess wore off in an instant. I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran thorugh out my body as I got a sudden mental image. I felt a compulsion to go take a shower like I had never had before.

Someone had tried to kill me. The thought sunk to the pit of my stomach like a lead weight. Why was that? Was I to close to finding the truth about Beth? I sure didn't feel like it. I couldn't be, I just got here and the only lead we had was right in front of me. Eric knew something about Beth.

A sudden need for answers gave me the backbone I lacked at our earlier encounters, "Where's Beth?"

"Back on Bethany? Can't it wait? I just saved you. I thought you'd be a little more grateful than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Most humans experience a…special reaction when given vampire blood-"

I interjected, "I know it's used as a drug to get high."

Oh…that's what's wrong with me. Fuck, I can't remember if that's traceable on a drug test.

"Yes it can be used like that. But some humans experience a different kind of reaction. One that makes them feel…a little more enthusiastic in a different area of their lives that tends to not be used as often. If you get my meaning. And I thought since you just had your near-death crises that you'd be more appreciative towards your savior."

Oh…oh…OH! Another wave of mental images cascaded into my brain. Ones that were a bit more detailed then the previous images. God! I needed that shower!

"I would never do something like that with you!" I blurted out as a heat began creeping up my face.

"As I've said before Adri, I will change your mind."

"Never," I scoffed, "And don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I like, Adri. I just saved your life. You owe me a major favor."

"Like the one you need help with?"

"No, bigger than that. Something that will take a lot of effort to pay off."

Effort to pay off...that didn't feel like an innuendo. He wasn't trying to make any advances. He meant it.

"What if I leave? Once you tell me where Beth is."

"What if I don't tell you where Beth is? And even if I did, I can still find you, Adri. I gave you my blood. There's another unique incentive that comes along with healing when a vampire shares their blood with a human. A little known, fact that the media doesn't know about just yet. When a vampire shares blood with a human, a vampire can sense where that human is."

I felt the color drain from my face and the air knocked out of me. That's why he saved me. He could have easily just said "oh well, one less physic" and gone to Sookie. No, he saved me because he wants to know where I am…always. Even if I ran right now. Eric would be able to find me. He would drag me around like he did when we first met. Kicking and screaming back here. Where ever here was.

He wanted that power over me. He always wanted that power over me. I felt that familiar burn behind my eyes. I'd only known him for a few nights now and I had him completely figured out. He would manipulate and use every moment to his advantage. He wanted to be top dog, alpha male, the king of his domain. I gave him some of that control when I agreed to help him with his problem. But now…now he had everything. If he could find me where ever I was. I was trapped.

My head shot up as I watched Eric head towards me, He stopped at the back of the couch. I expected him to walk around a face me full on, instead he leaned over it and placed his hands on the backing, "Well I suppose I should show you to your room. You have a big day tomorrow. You'll probably want to get some rest before we start."

I carefully stood as I watched him warily. Big day? What did he have planned?

"I'm not going to do anything, Adri. If I wanted to do something you wouldn't be able to stop me," He huffed.

I only nodded as I stood. Grasped my left elbow and made my way around the couch. Eric leaned away and stood upright at his full height. I felt so tiny in front of him. I stopped just short of him. Eric closed the space.

He leaned towards me, I found myself leaning away. He didn't make a move until I looked up at him. Once we locked eyes, I watched as he eyed me up and down with a smile that made my skin crawl, "Oh and Adri."

Eric's eyes left mine, focusing on a stray lock of hair that escaped from my disheveled ponytail and fell in my face. He reached forward, he lifted it and twirled it around his finger. Eric's eyes landed on my own, suddenly I felt like I couldn't move. Like I had been glamoured but I know he couldn't have. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. My eyes fell to his lips that were stretched into that smirk. They began to move to form a sentence. I was entranced by their slow motion. It wasn't until he finished the sentence that it sank in. Each word that left his mouth was punctuated, each word was sentence as he stared at me with those spellbinding blue eyes, "You. Are. Mine."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! Next chapter will be longer! I promise! Thank you again to all those who have favorited and followed for the previous chapter! I appreciate you taking the time! Love you all! Things are starting to pick up in my life, so I apologize if my updates are a bit more sporadic. I'll do my best to keep to my every other week update, please forgive me if I am late on an update. (It's 60 days till my wedding and I've got a ton of stuff going on beyond planning. So please forgive me!)

Special thank to tadah2, mmelody6, permisable, Saskia D. Fox, and unknown Guest for your reviews! Also! Thank you to Momo for you review! I understand your frustration and I'll to my best to keep your comments in mind. I appreciate you taking the time to be keeping up with the story despite your frustrations, I hope I can make it up to you in the upcoming chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Alrighty, so I know I've been placing my notes at the bottom of the chapters lately. But I figured I should place this one at the top this time for reasons I'll explain in a second. I'm so sorry about the delay! I've been crazy busy and every time I sat down to write it was awful. I was not happy with how things turned out when I did write. I'm in a better place now to write so I picked it up again. Please forgive me! Hopefully this chapter will make up for any delays that occurred because of me!

To the matter at hand! So, we all know this story is rated "M". There have been a few suggestive scenes between Adriane and Jason in other chapters, but this chapter is an "M" rating. If you do not like reading lemony scenes, you can skip it. I have put a line break before and after the section, and have italicized the section that has the lemon. You have been warned.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you to mayfire21, Super S.J, speakman26, kattcrue, silverfoxkurama, mmelody6, angelvoice15, J.J, Becka3490, Kendal, and aishiteru naru! Thank you for your reviews and patience! I'm grateful that all of you continue to come back and read! Please favorite, follow, and review! Love you all! I'm back baby!

* * *

Each word that left his mouth was punctuated. Each word was sentence, as he stared at me with those spellbinding blue eyes, "You. Are. Mine."

I found myself still shaken by the last words Eric said before he left. It wasn't a statement, it wasn't playful, it wasn't loving, it wasn't funny, it wasn't anything a normal person said. It was a declaration. Even though no one else was here in the room with me, it was a delectation to the world. A declaration that made my skin crawl and feel nauseous.

Eric had left me in a spare bedroom. He said it would be mine for the "duration of my stay". What did that even mean? Was I stuck here indefinitely? Or until my usefulness ran its course? Would he kill me after that? I would hope he would just let me go…but somehow, I doubt that. He didn't seem like the type to let his "toys" go.

I forced out a frustrated breath as I raked my hand through my hair. Much like how my lips were itching earlier, my scalp itched. Once I pulled my hands away I saw there was crusted blood on my fingers again. My blood. Beyond the itching, there wasn't an ounce of me that was sore or in pain. There was so much of it covering my hoodie and my shorts. God, I lost so much. Yet here I still was, filled with vampire blood but human.

The more I thought about the crusty crimson substance that I was doused in, the more I itched. God, I needed a shower. But to do that, I needed a change of clothes. I used to love this hoodie, it was so soft, warm and comfy. I got it on a day trip to Put-In-Bay with my family. We had a great time driving around the Lake Erie island on our golf carts, checking out the caves and wineries. Climbing the Perry International Memorial monument. It was a great day trip with my family…there was no way I would save it now. There were holes all over the back and was stained. The stain extended down to my shorts. I just hope I could salvage my panties. I doubt I would find anything like them here. Eric might even prefer that. With that thought a shiver ran up my spine, and I shook the feeling away while making a face of disgust. It was decided, as soon as I found a fireplace I would burn this outfit. Or a trashcan…or anything I could use to destroy these clothes. I wish I could pretend all of this didn't happen.

I needed to focus on something else. Right, I needed to find clothes. I took in "my" poorly lit room, unlike the living room there were no windows. It probably didn't help that it was painted deep sea blue. I didn't feel welcome in here, if anything it made me feel like I was frozen and drowning. I felt goose bumps travel up my arms, I felt so small in this place. I just want to place myself in a corner and stay there until someone came to collect me.

I felt so unwelcomed…this room reminded me of a prison. Well it was…it was my prison. I doubt that any of the doors were locked. I imagine if I wanted to, I could walk out the front door. But how long would that last till I was collected again? Seconds, minutes? Eric did say he could find me at any time, in any place. I bet he had people here on site to make sure I didn't get far. I could imagine them picking me up and dragging me back inside and locking me-

God, Adriane! Stop thinking about it. You're alive! You should be grateful for that little bit. Or Eric could have even turned you, even though he said he didn't want a "baby" vampire. I will just have to make the best of this place. I took in the room again. Well, at least this prison was nicely furnished. That's right, Adriane, look at the bright side…

For the first time I acknowledged the room I was in. My room. Or at least my room for the time being. There was a California king bed that butted against the far wall of the room. On either side of the bed there were glass nightstands rimmed with some sort of paint black wood, the stand on the left of the bed had an electronic alarm clock. Which read it was almost 5:38AM. Wow it was early…I needed to shower and attempt to get to bed. I doubt I'd be able to but I should at least try.

On the opposite wall from the bed there was a singular black door, when I walked over and opened it lead to a walk-in closet that was larger than my bedroom at home. I dug around for a second, threw the various suits and collared shirts. All of it was clothing for a man. With a frustrated sigh, I continued to search the room for something…anything I could wear among the racks. As I slide down the racks like I was at a store shopping for clothing…clothing that was not in your size is more of what it felt like. Really who needs this much! I imaging that his own room had a whole other room stashed with clothes. In a last ditch effort, I found a large black dresser and chifforobe attached to the last rack of clothing.

So, dresser it is! When I opened the top drawer, I found nothing but briefs inside. I groaned, but shouldn't be surprised. This was Eric's place, I shouldn't be surprised by him owning briefs. He'd want to show off…I recoiled at the images that floated into my mind. I slammed the drawer shut and pulled the one below it. There were an assortment of black and white undershirts. The drawer under that contained socks. The drawer under that was sweatpants. The final drawer was graphic tees, something I didn't expect Eric to own.

I turned to the chifforobe. I opened the two doors to see that inside were cigar jackets, bath robes, and a shelf at the bottom full of spa towels. I slammed that closed. I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Of course, he would want me to stay in these clothes. _He liked me covered in it_. Eugh! Well! Fuck him!

I strode back over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs, a white tee, and a pair of sweatpants. I pulled out a spa towel from the chifforobe and left the room. Determined to find a shower. I strode through the floor I was on with purpose, making sure to make as much noise as possible. I figured a bathroom would be somewhere on the same floor, so I didn't try to storm the lower level.

The side of the house my room was on was a fruitless effort, there was only two rooms there. My prison had a rec room. I was surprised to find a rec room in Eric's house. I never thought about Eric doing something on his leisure time. Inside of the room I found a small library with a comfortable arm chair I think Sherlock Holmes would enjoy. I also found a pool table, and a flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 attached to it. I wouldn't have figured Eric for a pool guy or a gamer.

Across the other side of the house; I didn't have to scoured for anything, the bathroom door had been left open. So, I laid claim inside and locked the door. I know he could break down the door if he wanted to. But, the lock made me feel a little better about being alone in a house with him. If I was alone…

I shook that thought from my head. I pushed inside the bathroom. My God, the size of this place! It reminded me of walking into a high scale hotel bathroom. The walls were painted a warm gray, with one wall being covered in a gigantic mirror. The double sink was on this wall with black granite countertops. Across from the sink was a single toilet that looked like it might be a bidet. Why would a vampire own a bidet? Did they even need to use the toilet? A question for another time. I just saw the bathtub. I'd have to save it for another time, but it reminded me of a hot tube in its size. When I approached it, I found there were jets inside. Yes, definitely another time. I wasn't going to dirty this work of art with my super nasty self in this state. Instead I made my way over to the shower. Against the back wall, there was a glass enclosed waterfall shower. I had always wondered about those. I had only ever seen them in commercials and in movies. But then again, this whole house looked like it belonged in a movie.

I placed the commandeered clothes on the granite counter top by the sinks. When I caught my reflection for the second time that night. I looked like I was bathed and born again in blood. I guess I was…I shook head. Again, thoughts for another time. I stripped off my caked-on clothing and threw them to the ground.

I stepped into the shower, after a few minutes of fiddling with the controls I found my ideal temperature. I stayed under the stream until the water changed from red to clear. Then I began to wash myself with a bar of soap I found in a caddy. I was glad it was unscented, Eric admitted that he liked the way I smelled, I don't know what he would do if I smelled like him.

" _You smell delectable_ "

I rubbed the bar against my skin, I was determined to scrub until my skin was raw. I started on my hands, I scrubbed under the nails and in my nail beds. I rubbed my hands and spread the soap to my wrists. I prepared for a sting, but it never came. There wasn't a bruise on my wrist. In fact there were no bruises anywhere on my body. Well if vampire blood can heal stab wounds I imagine they can heal bruises. I could almost hear Tara scrutinizing me, "what happened to your bruises?" I could almost hear her tone, she wouldn't be amazed that they'd be missing, she'd be skeptical and think something bad happened without a second thought. I brushed that thought from my head, I'd tackle Tara when I got back. I continued to scrub my abdomen and the rest of my body.

After my shower I changed into the "borrowed" clothing, but forgoing the pants. I was to warm for them right now. I'll put them on in the morning when I cool down. I reached for my own torn clothing. I fingered the holes in the back of the hoodie. There was 10 of them. God…who would want me dead? What would have happened if no one came? I'd be another unsolved murder mystery for the sheriff department. What would my family do?

What about my family? Mom would call soon to check in on me. It's been days since I last talked to her. What would I tell her? "Hey mom! I'm not gonna be coming back any time soon. I'm working with this vampire to help me find Beth!" Yeah that would end well. She would probably call the cops, not that they are super useful. Andy and the sheriff haven't been the more helpful on the Beth case. I doubt they are even really looking for her. I bet Andy is just pegging it all on Jason. I really don't know why he hates Jason so much. But my parents would raise hell. They might even come down…I'd have to call them first and let them know I was okay and would need more time. I would have to avoid mentioning Eric.

I was still holding the hoodie when I came back from my thoughts. I chucked the abrasive article of clothing in the trash with as much force that I could muster. Followed by the short and my panties. I found myself wanting to kick the can across the room but didn't. Instead I left the bathroom and made my way back to "my" room. I slammed the door shut for good measure, if I was going to stay here I was going to be as loud as I could while he slept. If vampires even sleep. I pulled back the navy comforter, which matched the walls by the way, and crawled under the covers.

I don't know what time it was when I finally awoke. All I knew was that I was hungry. I hoped there was food in this house and not just TruBlood. Something I could eat, even just a granola bar or something. I left the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. The glass house wasn't very bright like I expected it to be. It must have been early afternoon and I felt better than I had in a long time. I finally had gotten enough sleep that I didn't feel tired. Over the last week, God it's been almost a week that I have been here, I barely got any sleep. Just a few hours here and there wasn't enough and I had become cranky.

I worked my way over to the kitchen. Inside, there were a few red bags sitting on the shelf. Gingerly I picked one up to find it was donor blood, AB+ to be exact. Of course Eric would have the most rare blood type in his fridge. But not only that, there was no TruBlood, only the real thing. I guess Eric didn't like the stuff. I mean I've read that it tastes more metallic than actual blood. It's only synthesized blood after all. I could understand why he would prefer the actual thing. I was grateful he didn't keep any other humans in his house, or at least that I saw. I placed the blood bag back into the fridge and close the door, I pulled out the bottom door, which I'm assume was the freezer. Only to be greeted with the whole thing being backed with frozen blood. I shut the drawer immediately. I worked my way through the kitchen, opening cabinets to find that the place was empty. Which meant there were no other humans in the house. I guess that was a good thing. I can only see Eric keeping humans here for one thing…well make that two.

I was just so hungry and there was nothing in the house I could eat. Who knows how long I might be locked up here. Eric didn't make it seem like I was a prisoner but it felt like I was. But he did save me. He didn't have to, he could have said "screw this needy bitch" and moved on to Sookie. He could've, but he didn't. He saved my life, and I guess I did owe him a little for that. I just wonder how far he would take the "you owe me" line.

Plus, what was with that statement he made. I analyzed it slightly last night, but seriously? " _You. Are. Mine_." There was such power behind it. It was some sort of desecration and it made me feel like property. I didn't want to be owned. Maybe it meant something else to the vampire world? Maybe I'm making it out to be worst than it is. I don't know. If I get out of here I'd have to ask Bill. Bill…why did I want to ask him first? Eric is somewhere in this house. I could easily ask him. But something deep down told me, while I would get a straight answer from him but Eric would leave something out. Something important. I felt like Bill would be more truthful, or if not truthful at least more up front about reasons for not wanting to tell me.

My stomach grumbled, I stared at it and patted it. I could order something, but I didn't know where I was. Besides I didn't have my phone or even know what was nearby. It's not like I had one of those internet smart phones, they're too expensive.

I would have to distract myself till Eric was awake and I could ask him to take me somewhere. I made my way over to the den, where the TV was. I plopped on the couch and reached for the remote that was sitting on the ottoman. I turned the device on. I expected Eric would at least have cable, or satellite of something. I was right, he did. He had some sort of executive platinum package too, oodles and oodles of channels. Most I never heard of. Eventually I found BBC America and settled myself in the most comfortable position to watch on this enormous screen. One of my favorite "Doctor Who" episodes was on, "Silence in the Library". God, I hope no one ever replaces David Tennant as the Doctor. I had a huge crush on the actor and his fabulous hair that was dying to be scrunched and ruffled. If I could only get my own hands on that hair.

About halfway through the episode I heard a door open and close. I jumped up from my seat. Someone was in the house. Did my killer find me? Did he come to finish the job? I needed to find Eric. If he saved my life once I bet he would save it again. I left the TV on and did my best to silently work my way to the kitchen. If I made it there I could make it up stairs and hide in the bedroom over by the bathroom which I was hoping was Eric's.

While I made my way over to the kitchen, I heard grumbling and a shaking of plastic bags. Oh God, he was planning on cutting me up and stuffing me into grocery bags! I hid behind the island as I heard heavy footsteps make their way into the kitchen. He knew where I was! Oh God! Oh God! My heart was pounding in my chest. I needed to make it upstairs and to Eric.

 _I'm not his fucking errand boy. He can get his own fucking groceries. Why does he need this shit anyways? He doesn't even fucking eat._

I heard a man growl as he threw the heavy bags on the island. I squeaked and jumped up. Scaring the man who also jumped.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as a hand jumped to his chest, "Who the hell are you?"

I just stared at him, my heart still pounding in my chest. Who was this? What did he want? Was he going to kill me? I looked to the island and saw an apple roll out of one of the bags. Why did he bring food?

This man was huge, he might even be taller than Eric. He was undoubtedly a larger built than Eric too. The man was fairly attractive, he had wavy jet black hair that wasn't styled in the slightest, that loosely fell around his face. He had a strong jaw that was accentuated with his salt and peppered bear, that worked well with his angular face. He was wearing a loose fitting unbuttoned red and white plaid shirt, with a gray tank underneath that hugged his chest and abdomen like a second skin, and a pair of denim jeans.

"You must be the reason why Eric made me get all this food," The man mumbled under his breath, "Another fangbanger."

"Hey! I am not a fangbanger! Don't you dare call me that!" I yelled before I could bite my tongue.

The man just gave me a pointed look and continued to put away the food he brought. I guess he wasn't going to kill me. I huffed an swiped the apple that fell out of the bag. God I was so hungry. I took a bite of the apple and it was like heaven. The apple had the right amount of crunch to the sweetness, God I loved Red Delicious.

"Who are you?' I questioned while taking another bite.

"Just someone who works for Eric Northman," He replied under his breath, putting some milk into the fridge.

Fine don't give me a straight answer, "Do you always get his groceries? What are you the butler?"

Where did that come from? That isn't a tone I would normally use.

The body builder gave me a look that told me I was starting to piss him off. I might have imagined it, maybe the light hit his eyes just right. But I saw a flicker of gold rim his eyes before it disappeared. Maybe he had eyes like my sister? The green in her eyes always seemed to stand out more when she was angry.

"Sorry, don't know where that came from," I apologized and took another bite of the apple.

"It's fine. You were probably just hungry."

"Yeah, but you did call me a fangbanger though," I joked.

"Aren't you though?" He asked more seriously.

"Hell no, more like 'just someone who works for Eric Northman'."

He huffed while he put away the cereal, "Eric doesn't keep humans around for anything but."

I wasn't a fangbanger, and I would never want to be one. It bothered me that he thought I was one. But I had a feeling I wouldn't change his mind. For all I knew I would never see him again. At least he wasn't here to kill me. I noticed most of the food he brought was dried, was fruits, or vegetables that didn't have a strong odor. Like the cereal, the apples, some bananas, a few green peppers, a cucumber. Things that could fill me up without making the house smell like food.

"Thank you for bringing the food," I said earnestly as I could without being fake. I truly was hungry, and glad he brought something over, even if it was just on Eric's orders. He thought I was just a fangbanger, I didn't want him to be thinking I was ungrateful.

"Your welcome," He grumbled and placed the last item into the cabinet.

What if I did see him again? He said he works for Eric, might as well get to know him a bit, "What's your name?"

"Alcide Herveaux," He replied while he turned to face me.

"I'm Adriane Martinowski," I held out my hand over the counter. I braced myself for the physical contact as he reached out and shook my hand. I watched his eyes fall to my neck. I knew there were no marks there, but I felt subconscious about the way he looked at it. I knew he was expecting to find something there.

Alcide released my hand and turned to exit the kitchen, "I'm gonna head out."

"Wait!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Alcide turned and faced me. I didn't know why I called out. Maybe because I felt lonely in this house. Or I was scared to be alone with Eric, "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Alcide replied and left.

I finished the apple in the kitchen and threw the core into the trash. I turned to head back to the den, when I caught my reflection in the window. Oh God, no wonder he thought I was a fangbanger. I forgot to put the sweatpants back on before heading downstairs. I was wearing Eric's undershirt and briefs for an outfit! I ran a hand through my hair, and rubbed my face. That was so embarrassing. I would have to leave a better impression the next time I met him. Hopefully I meet him again, I don't want him remembering me as the girl who wore Eric's clothes and scared the shit out of him when he was putting away groceries.

The only company I had was gone and I was alone. It was rather lonely in the house. I looked at the time on the microwave, which read 5:03 PM. Alcide must have come here after he got out of work. It was nice enough that he brought over some food. Which meant I was going to be here for a while. Eric wasn't going to be up for a while so I might as well watch some TV.

I plopped myself on the couch. I missed the remainder of the Doctor Who episode. At least it was a two-parter, and the second episode began. I laid down on the couch and stared up at the screen. The couch was extremely comfy, rolled on my side to watch the TV, propping my head up with a pillow in such a way that my glasses weren't askew. Relaxing while watching the episode.

* * *

 _I was in bed, wrapped in a silk sheet wearing a silk negligée. I was warm, too warm. I tossed around in the bed trying to find a cool spot to lay. The silk sheet seemed to reflect some of heat from the day off, making the sheet feel almost cool against my slick skin. I found little rest as I thrashed against the sheet._

 _I was laying on my side as I felt a hand brush against the posterior of my thigh. The hand gripped my hip and pushed me so I was laying on my back. The heat of the skin was unwarranted as I groaned and reached to brush the offending burning hand away. The hand quickly gripped my own and shoved it against the pillowy mattress below me. I whined and began to sit up to look at the hand. Only to have another keep me from completely sitting up by pressing against my lower abdomen. Holding me in place._

 _I looked to the offending hand at my stomach, while between my slightly spread thighs as a round shape began to form under the sheet and causing my thighs to spread farther. The shape moved slightly to press against my right inner thigh, I felt lips brush against the sensitive skin. The lips pressed against my thigh in a rough kiss, then a sharp nip. Causing me to gasp a bit, the hand on my stomach pushed me back farther so I was leaning against my elbows. While the other hand released my hip and drifted back to my inner thighs. With a gentle flick, the fingers stroked the folds at my center, while another nip was administered to the same area on my thigh. I let out a breathy moan which caused another flick against me._

 _The round shape began to come closer to the apex of my thighs, kissing and nipping its way up. As the flicks became rough strokes against my folds. Hot breath was felt against the sensitive exposed damp skin. The lips pushed cooled air over the area; causing me to shudder and moan, wanting the offended breath away. While the fingers continued their teasing on my skin, causing the skin to become over sensitive as nerves were awakened and skin swelled. A finger was inserted into the sensitive folds causing my head to fall back between my shoulders and my breathing to hitch. A "come hither" motion was used inside as the air continued to push against the warming wet skin. The finger continued to rub and move inside against the slick skin. Becoming over sensitive, I felt the breath come closer as a flat smooth muscle like appendage suddenly moved in between the folds anteriorly, hitting my clit roughly. Another breathy moan escaped my lips as the appendage, I'm guessing a tongue, did its work against the clit and the finger continued to move inside._

 _A burn was beginning to feel in the pit of my stomach as the motions continued, my breath becoming more erratic. Another finger was interested and joined in the motion of the other, circling and changing motions it was hard to focus on the motion itself as other "lick" was placed on my clit. The tip of the tongue began circling and brushing against me, in motions that almost felt like letters. My breath was becoming heavier as the burn moved lower and became more intense._

 _Suddenly the fingers were removed, I whined at the sudden loss. Only to have a louder moan emerge. As a hard pull of a suctioned mouth against my clit, shortly followed by a rough long lick inserted inside of me. The mouth continued its waves as I felt myself shaking and burning all over. The fingers found themselves inside me again as another suction happened. I cried out against the rough treatment but loved every motion. Everything became a haze of gesticulations as I continued to build up. I burned everywhere as my muscled tightened from my eyelids to my toes. As the tightness in my stomach finally began to be too much to bear. The tongue shoved itself fully inside of me causing me to scream out, as the burn finally ended in an explosion. I felt my body spasm all over, never feeling so much all at once._

 _I shook as I fell back against the cold wet sheets, exhausted and finally cool. I looked down as I felt the shape move higher under the sheets. The hands emerged from under them and pushed against the bed to show broad shoulders and the round head that gave me so much just now. The sheets gracefully fell away to show the face of the intruder in my bed. All I saw was two enticing blue eyes and a pile of sloppy blonde hair that fell over them. The mouth of the intruder smirked and began to speak, "Adri…" My name fell from the thin but swollen lips in an all too familiar voice that came to call me delectably by my most hated nickname. The voice sounded almost too close for comfort. "Adri," it called, with a twinge of humor, again and the body came closer to me leaning against my body. A hardness pressed against my core, "Adri…"_

* * *

HOLY SHIT! I jolted awake, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I was huffing and shaking all over like the dream was real. I felt flushed and swollen all over. My hands came up to my face as I rubbed my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT WAS I WATCHING BEFORE I FELL ASLEEP?! I looked at the TV and BBC America was still on, I remember watching Doctor Who before falling asleep. No way in hell did that show cause those images.

"Did you have a good dream?" A voice called from the kitchen.

I froze.

Oh hell no. Please no, this wasn't happening right now. My tensed muscles allowed me to have a sputtered turn to face the voice. And there he was in all his glory. My whole face flushed and burned as I stared at him. There he was, wearing only a pair of black jeans. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair matted against his face and neck. Little water droplets fell from his hair and cascaded down his bare torso. The drop highlighting the outline of his abdominal muscles. Oh God, there was actually six. Then it dropped down to the V of his lower torso. I knew I was starring to long when a rumble of what sounded like a chuckle came from him. My eyes shot up to his face to see he was sipping on something from his coffee mug, I could only guess was blood. When he pulled the mug away I saw that smirk on his face. That fucking smirk. That smirk that made you want to melt. God I just wanted to disappear.

"See something you like?" He simpered with a cocked eyebrow.

"I need to use the restroom," I breathed and bolted for the stairs.

"I like what you are wearing," He called as I ran past him, only causing me to feel my neck to burn and I tripped up the stairs. Oh God, I didn't mean for him to take the outfit that way. But what other way did I plan on letting him take it?! It's his fucking clothes! GOD ADRIANE!

I slammed the bathroom door shut as I pressed myself against the wood. OH MY GOD! He knew! He knew what I dreamed about! How could I ever face him without going beet red?! I couldn't! Not after that dream! Why did he have to be there when I woke up?! I closed my eyes and ran my hands threw my hair. Only to have an onslaught of images cross before my eye. Oh God!

I rushed towards the sink and turned the cold water on as far as it could go. I cupped the icy water in my hands and splashed my face. Rubbing it into my closed eyes and cheeks. Fighting the ache that was still there, along with the images that seemed to burned into my eyelids. I cupped more water and rubbed it into my face again.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. He wouldn't. But he did, "Come on Adri. It's not that embarrassing. You weren't that loud."

My head shot to the door and wished I could light it on fire by just thinking. I reached for the hand towel that hung next to the sink and ran it under the cold water. I rung out most of the water and placed the cloth on the back of my neck.

"I always knew you wanted me."

I doused my face one last time before I marched over to the door. I reached for the handle and was about to grab and turn it. What was I doing? What was I going to say to him? Yell in his stupid face? He would only chuckle and continue to taunt me. The only thing I could do was ignore him and hope he would let it go. I doubt he would. But that sounded like a better option compared to the taunting. I grasped the handle, turned it, and pulled open the door with more force than I intended. It slammed against the door stopper and bounced back to it the back of my head when I stepped forward. He chortled at the display of my awkwardness. I was ready to move forward again. But he was blocking me. He was leaning fully against the door frame, there was only a narrow space I could use to escape. If I were to use it, I would have to push against him to get by. I'd have to do it there was no other option.

"You want to tell me about it?" He simpered again.

I ducked and squeezed thorugh the narrow opening he left me. My backside fully brushing against his right side. My front roughly scrapping against the door frame so less of me was touching him. I felt my body shudder as it rubbed against him. God! What was wrong with me?! I didn't want him! It was that dream! It had to be! I got worked up over the dream! It wasn't even about him until I heard him calling my name in real life. Yeah that was it!

"If you tell me about it, we could reenact it later since you enjoyed it so much," He chuckled and watched me go by without giving me any extra space. I groaned internally as I finally broke free from him and stomped away.

In fact, it could have been any blonde and blue eyed person I know. It wasn't about Eric, I felt heat rise to my face again. I flipped the damp cloth around so it cooled me once again. There was no need to get worked up over his name. It's just a name. There were plenty of people in the world that shared the name Eric. I felt the heat on my cheeks. I didn't have a dream about Eric, I flushed again. You know what, I bet it was Brad Pitt. Yeah, he was a hot blond haired blue eyed celebrity. Yeah, he had that long hair for Interview with a Vampire. Yep! That was just a dream about Brad Pitt. Not Er—the flush began to come back. Eri- I took a breath and calmed myself. The dream was not about him!

Feeling like I could control the blush a little better, I turned to face him and coldly addressed, "Do you have any female clothes around? If we're going to go to Fangtasia later, I don't want to be seen in your undershirt."

"And briefs," He teased with a cocked eyebrow.

I felt a slight flush rise to my nose. I breathed and calmed myself before I addressed him again, "There wasn't anything else I could find in that room. It was either sleep in your clothes or the bloody hoodie. And I wasn't going to do that."

"You could have slept nude," Eric gave me a coy smile.

I just stared back at him without rising to his attempt to rile me. I could still feel my heart hammering in my chest as those eyes gazed into mine. I felt that numbing tingle at the base of my skull that only came when he looked at me. I watched his eyes go from something close to warmth to an icy stare when he realized I wasn't going to yell or fight him. With that look I found any lingering heat inside of myself begin to warm again. Adriane! Get a hold of yourself! I internally shook myself.

Eric chided coldly, "Pam keeps a few items in a closet down this way."

Eric turned away, down the hallway toward a closet I didn't open when I first searched this floor. He opened it and inside were a few folded outfits. Eric reached inside and dropped a few articles into my arms. I made him angry. I suddenly felt guilty for treating him as coldly as I just did. He was only teasing me. I didn't need to address him like he was the worst person ever. He did save my life last night. It didn't give him the right to sexually harass me like he did. But, maybe he thought our dynamic had changed since he saved me?

"Thank you," I sheepishly whispered as I gave him a small smile.

Eric huffed out a breath, "Hurry up and change, we need to get going soon."

I shuffled off to "my" room to change. The clothing I was handed was actually some of Pam's normal clothing. The only problem was that Pam was so much taller and skinner than I was. The only thing that would fit me from what I was handed was a dress that had some give in the material. It was a dark blue, which was always one of the colors I went to, it always matches my skin tone perfectly. I cringed after checking the tag, to find that it was actually a small. I needed something like a medium or large because of my hips. It hung loosely off of my upper body, and hung off of one shoulder. While it had some give, it was stretched tightly across my hips and bum. I would have to be careful when sitting down and standing up, so I didn't tear the material or show anything the world didn't need to see.

I wasn't handed any shoes so I went back to the closet to look for some. I didn't see anything on the upper shelves, so I kneeled down to look on the lower ones. Finally I looked at the floor cut out, there were some shoes there. Pam's shoes were all size eleven, and I was a size nine. I wouldn't be able to wear her stilettos, not that I could wear those types of shoes anyways. (I would take two steps and stumble, then gain my balance and stumble again.) I might be able to make some flats work. I dig around and find one pair of flip flops, perfect! They wouldn't fit well, but at least I would be able to walk in them. I pick them up and wander down the stairs.

I found Eric in the den, he wasn't really watching what was on the TV. He was on his phone, it looked like he was texting. I could see that he upgraded his outfit for the evening, he was now wearing a black tank, which showed off his broad shoulders and pale skin. I debated between just getting his attention from over by the island like he had done two times before to me. Or just sitting down next him and getting his attention that way. I couldn't bring myself to sit next to him like that, in this dress. Or with that dream I had…even if it wasn't about him! A heat returned to the back of my neck.

Eric sat up right, and gazed over his shoulder towards me. He must have smelled me or something like that. I found myself sucking in a small breath as I watched his eyes trail themselves over me. Until he finally gave me a lopsided evil grin. He stood up and tugged his black tank down to even out the shirt. With him standing upright I could see his muscular arms. I brought a hand to scratch the back of my neck.

"This was the only thing that would fit," I confessed, and felt awkward as his gaze lingered on me.

"Mmmm," Eric rumbled as he walked around the couch.

I was transfixed as he approached me. His eyes not leaving my own. Whenever he looked at me, I always had the hardest time breaking it. There was something hypnotic in his gaze that had power over me more tonight. He stopped just short of me, his frame towered over me. All evening my breathing has been labored, but now that he was this close, its like he sucked all the air from the room. Eric watched me for a moment, he gave me that wicked smile. Then began to raise his left hand towards me. I felt like he was going to brush my hair away, but instead he slapped it down on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Adri," His voice rumbled through the silence and he turned and began to leave the room.

Jesus, what the hell was wrong with me?


	14. Chapter 14

As usual I struggled to keep up with Eric's long strides, as we weaved our way through the house. It felt like we were in a rush to get wherever fast. In fact, where was he going to take me? Was he going to bring me to Fangtasia? Is that where he's going to use his favor? He never did tell me exactly what I was doing. He just said he needed someone with "my talents", I could only guess that means the psychic abilities. What was I going to do? Read a person to find out what was going on? Then what? Would he tell me the last thing he heard about Beth? My God it's been days since she's gone missing. I hope she's alright. It's been days since anyone heard anything from her, she's not going to be okay. She's gonna be a mess…if she's not dea-

I couldn't help bringing my thoughts back to Beth's demi…situation. I hope someone else had gotten a clue of where she was. I didn't have my phone so I couldn't receive any news form anyone.

I needed to get something else on my mind. Anything…like how are we going to get where we're going? With that thought, my stomach rolled and I felt like my feet were whisked out from under me, "We're not flying are we?"

That was the first-time Eric looked over his shoulder at me since he started moving. He knew I was trailing behind him and seemed to prefer the silence until I dropped the question.

"Fuck no. I'm never taking you flying again. I am not putting up with your banshee screaming ever again. We're driving," Eric stated as we came to the end of another long hallway that finally had a door.

I ignored his "banshee" comment and followed him into, what I was assuming, the garage. It's not my fault I'm scared of heights, like any other person. It was a completely rational fear. There was a real risk of dying when you get lifted into the air. If it wasn't for the Valium that my doctor prescribed I wouldn't have made it down here in that flight. Anything could happen while you are in an airplane. But what was even scarier was when Eric lifted me into the air. There was nothing to protect me against the icy air that whipped past us during that night. Nothing to rest my feet against while he held me bridal style in his arms. The only thing I relied on was Eric to hold me and pray he decided not to drop me. Just remembering that night started to make me feel nauseous. God I would never do that again.

Eric gave me one last look of disgust over his shoulder, whatever that look meant it must have been for me. Eric turned forward and he flicked on the light switch by the door and revealed two sporty looking cars. Both seemed like nice cars, I didn't know enough about cars to make any statements about them. One was black the other was red, all together they looked extremely expensive. Eric approached the black car, which was the closest to him. I had to walk around the front towards the passenger side of the car since it was had been back into the garage. As I walked past I saw the Porsche logo on the hood. I guess he had money then? How much did a Porsche cost again? I knew I couldn't afford it but doctors could. How did he get his money? Did he sock it way in a savings account and let it collect interest? Bill did say that he was old right? How old was he? If he went that route and hid away the money, he's gotta be pretty old to have this much. But that was illegal right? Well I imagine that didn't matter to Eric. He didn't seem like the type to play by anyone's rules but his own. I climbed into the car as Eric turned the car on. The interior of the car was all leather and smelt that way, there wasn't a speck of dust inside the whole inside was immaculate. God, he was a car guy. I buckled up as I watched him place his hand on the stick and shift into gear. Then took off down the drive.

"There's no need to buckle. My reflexes are much better than a human's," Eric stated while shifting into second gear.

"It's a habit," I replied watching as he shifted into third gear.

"Never seen a manual transmission? Would you like for me to teach you?" Eric gave that half smile without taking his eyes of the road, "I've been driving since cars were invented. Once upon a time there was only manual transmission. You're more in control of the car if you drive manual."

Makes sense he would have one with that statement. Eric seems like the type of pers-vampire to always be in control of everything. Why not his car too?

"My first car was a stick," I replied.

"Really? I'd like to you handle a stick sometime."

"Ha, ha, yeah you wish. Besides, I'd be terrified of wrecking this thing the first time taking it out."

"You that bad of a driver?"

"No, it's just a really nice car."

"I'm guessing a good girl like you has insurance."

"It's illegal not to have any, and besides the point. I'd be scared of someone ramming into, or me being so nervous accidently tapping a car in the parking lot."

"You need to learn how to relax."

"I know how to relax," I huffed.

"Sure you do."

"I know how to relax," I said a bit more forcefully.

"Do tell."

"I like to read."

"What do you read? Steamy romance novels?"

"None of your business."

"Oooo, that's a yes."

"No its not!"

"I bet you read the ones with Fabio on the cover."

"No I do not!"

"No I bet you read those corny, completely incorrect, vampire romance novels."

"I do not! I read Jane Austen."

"Boring, every girl who likes to read; reads Jane Austen."

"I'm fine with boring."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You wouldn't have gone with me so willingly if you were not okay with boring."

"What?"

"You would have put up a fight if you didn't want your life to change. But here you are."

"I didn't ask for my life to change. I'm doing this for Beth."

"Yes, but you could have easily let that incompetent sheriff's office handle the situation. Instead you decided to drop everything and leave your safe boring life to return to Bon Temps to find your 'friend'."

"Beth is my best friend."

"Was, if I remember correctly."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here for her…even if she doesn't know…"

"Sounds like you're in love with her," Eric teased.

"Despite telling you multiple times now, she is practically family. So damn right I love her. She's practically my sister."

We finally reached the end of the longest wooded driveway I had ever been on.

"Not going to blindfold me?"

"Mmmm, kinky. Didn't know you liked it like that."

I took a deep breath before I replied, "Don't you want me to not know where you live?"

"First off I don't need to do that, you don't know the area-"

"Right now, but I will."

"Which comes to my second point, you should know where I live. How else are you going to find your way back when I summon you?"

My heart stopped, "Summon me?"

"Call on you, whatever you want to call it."

"What do you mean?"

"On your phone," Eric remarked as he dug around in his pocket and procured a small blocky oval shaped object. He held it casually out for me in his hand.

"My phone!" I took the item from him.

I flipped it open to see I had four missed calls, three voicemails, and five text messages. I scrolled through the missed calls first. One of the missed calls was from my mom, I imagine she left a voicemail. I hadn't contacted her in a while so I'm guessing she was worried. Another was from Sookie, which I was surprised she called. But then again I went missing. The last two were from my brother, Austin, I'm guessing he left a message also. We hardly went a day without speaking so he was probably extremely worried. I went to the text messages next.

 **Austin: Hey, where are you?**

 **Austin: Getting worried. Haven't heard from you…tried calling. Obviously you didn't pick up.**

 **Austin: What's going on? Why haven't I heard from you?**

 **Austin: Call me**

 **Austin: Adriane…call me**

Four of the five had been time stamped for yesterday, with the last one being this morning. Austin was really worried. I felt awful that I hadn't contacted him. I didn't want to listen to the voicemails with Eric in the car. I even though I bet he already went through my phone I wanted a little bit of privacy when it came to listening to my voicemails. I closed the phone and pocketed the device.

"Thank you."

"I took the opportunity to put my number in it," Eric said with a smirk.

"What?" I flipped the phone back open and scrolled through my contacts for his name. Instead I found, "Sex Dream God". The burn returned to my neck. Just after I thought he would let it go! I pressed the "edit" button but the phone was swiped out of my hands.

"That's my phone!"

"Ah, ah! You can't go changing my name."

"That' not even your name!"

"Oh I think it is."

"Your name is not…that!" I waved my hand around for a dramatic gesture.

"If not that what is it? 'Lord of Fucks'? 'My Wet Dream'? 'Pussy Plunger'? 'Tongue of the Gods'?"

With each dirty name he listed off my neck burn creeped up to my face. I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. So, I slide down in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on Adri, don't pout. It doesn't look good on you. I'm just fucking with you. You can change the name back to whatever you want," With that he handed my phone back.

I quickly changed the name to something more appropriate. Then sat silently staring forward, not wanting to begin a conversation with him. So instead I observed the interior of the car, taking in all the features it had that my own car did not have. Features I had yet to see in a car but knew nicer newer cars had. Like the bright display that shown blue on the console.

"You want to play with it?" Eric playfully asked.

"What do you have on here?" I asked, while internally debated if there was a double-entendre. Knowing Eric it probably was.

"Oh some mp3s from my IPod," Eric replied.

I reached forward, while Eric eyed me as I pressed the button. The name of the song didn't appear on the screen, only the file name as he saved it. "Track 20" ran across the blue screen in white letters. A beat that I felt in my chest began to emit from the speakers, the bass must have been turned up. At first I didn't recognize the beat, but then it hit me. I turned to look at Eric, the song completely shocked me.

"What?" Eric asked with a smile on his face.

I started laughing as the "mmmmm" began and "shorty had them apple bottom jeans". I felt myself laughing harder as the song continued.

"I would have never pictured you listening to this!" I laughed.

"It gets the women dancing at Fangtasia. It's catchy and I found myself enjoying it the third time I heard it."

"Oh my God, you're a Flo Rida fan," I giggled.

"They might enjoy their country in the deep south. But once you get to the city the pop music plays," Eric replied.

I snickered at his reply but sat silently enjoying the car ride. I found myself bobbing my head along with the beat as the song continued onward. I was surprised that I was beginning to enjoy the car ride. Half way through the song I found myself poorly rapping alongside T-Pain and Flo Rida, just enjoying the song. Lightly bouncing in my seat with each word, as close as I could get to dancing in the car. Completely forgetting Eric was there in the car with me, and pretending I was in the car with a friend. After the song finished I laughed and "woo"ed, turned slightly backwards in the seat to look over my shoulder, forgetting my friends weren't in the car to enjoy the song with me.

I was in the car with Eric, not my friends. This wasn't a cruising section downtown. This was business, Eric was taking me to read someone's mind and get information from them. I slumped in the seat as the next song began, another song I absolutely loved but couldn't bring myself to enjoy it also.

"I never pictured you as a rap or hip-hop kind of girl," Eric stated.

"What did you picture me liking?" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"Something they would like around here, country or some shit like that. Maybe some boy band pop music."

"Well Flo Rida is more pop then rap in my opinion," I replied.

"Hmm," Eric hummed in agreement.

Even though there was music in the background we stayed silent the remainder of the car ride.

Once we pulled into the parking lot and stopped, I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. I followed behind Eric as we entered the empty club. There was music playing in the background. Just like the first time, the music was more a mix of pop music and rock not matching the interior of the club. Eric trailing lightly behind me, passing the area where the bouncer would stand. Where he placed a hand on my lower back as he gently guided me towards the bar. I saw Pam and Longshadow propped up against the bar.

"Took you all long enough to get here," Pam sneered as we approached.

"The human took longer than expected to get ready," Eric replied pushing me forward.

"I don't even know why you brought her," Longshadow growled and approached me. He was dressed similarly to the first time we met. He was in a worn sleeveless shirt that was fading from black to brown, with his jet black hair falling around his shoulders and sneering at me with his heavily lined eyes. His fangs clicked into place as he began to breath on me, "Besides being a tasty snack she'd be useless in this fucking matter."

Eric growled stepping forward and Longshadow retreated back to the bar. Eric draped his arm over my shoulder and brushed his nose against my neck causing my skin to crawl, "Adri will be working for us from here on out. So, she'll be under my protection."

"The blood bag gets a nickname?" Pam asked raising an eyebrow towards Eric.

"You will address her as Adriane, seeing as she doesn't let anyone but me call her 'Adri'," Eric addressed Pam. I inwardly cringed every time he called me by that "nickname". It was something my family called me as a child in a sing-songy voice. That was not something I wanted to be called as an adult. Like a grown man being called "Billy" when he would rather be called "William". But, I reminded myself. This wasn't the place or time to undermine Eric.

"I remember Adriane Martinowski," Pam almost hissed my name out.

Eric lead me to a table. He pulled out a metal chair that squealed as he pulled it out against the concrete floor, like nails on a chalk board. Which caused me to flinch, he pushed me down into the seat by pressing on my shoulders till I collapsed into the seat, "She'll be assisting us with looking for the culprit that stole our money."

So that was what my task was going to be. That's why he needed my "unique" ability, just like I suspected. I shouldn't be surprised. I was going to read whatever person he brought to me. That was easy enough. If it got me closer to finding Beth, I would do it. Eric pushed my seat into the table. His hands were still on my shoulders when I looked up at him, "Stay." He commanded and began to walk over to the bar.

"Bring in the first girl," Eric directed the order towards Longshadow.

Who only nodded and headed to the door next to the bar. I was guessing that led to some back office.

"Eric, why did you say that human will be under your protection?" Pam murmured as soon as Longshadow was gone, "She'll only cause problems."

"Relax, Pam, I know what I'm doing," Eric smirked as he leaned back against the bar.

When Longshadow shoved the swinging the door wide open it slammed against the wall, I jumped at the loud bang of the door. He stormed into the club dragging someone behind him. A girl? A woman? All I could tell was that the person he was dragging was a female. Her shoulder length hair wasn't much help, but under the dirty torn clothes showed the curves only a female would have. Longshadow pushed the girl forward and into the chair across the table from me. She fell forward against the back of the chair. Before she could recover, Longshadow grabbed her and shoved her into the seat much like Eric did for me, but much more forceful. The girl hissed as she was slammed into the metal seat, probably bruising her. I had yet to see her face, as her unkempt dirty hair fell into her fell over it. I looked at her sympathetically after she brought her hands onto the table. I could see the layers of dirt that covered her skin. They were holding her here for quite some time.

"Speak," Longshadow growled as he shoved her forward. Her head banging against the metal table. She groaned as she sat back up, a bit of blood was on the table top. She spat on the floor, then wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Longshadow," Eric warned, "That's not how we treat our guests."

Longshadow backed off and returned to the bar. The woman straightened up, squared her shoulders, and whipped her hair over her shoulders by swishing her head from side to side. Revealing her face. Even caked in dirt, slime, and now blood. I could recognize that face anywhere. Her eyes bore into me like chips of emerald ice, showing malice in them.

"Beth?" I asked, only to receive a cold stare from across the table.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave it with Adriane seeing Beth again. But we got a little of pleasant conversation between Adriane and Eric. I edited this chapter multiple times just to keep it from becoming to heavy. I wanted Eric and Adriane to finally have a conversation where she wasn't brooding, thinking too much, and just ever so slightly enjoying his company. (Even if it wasn't a lot.)

But! Beth is back! Let me know what you think of that!

Thank you to mmelody6, musicluver246, and WickedlyMinx for leaving reviews with the last chapter! Thank you to all of you who have followed and favorited the story since the last chapter! I can't believe that I'm up to 200 followers and 118 favorites! I love all of you!

As always please read, favorite, follow and most importantly review!


End file.
